


After the War- Trio

by Thousand_Sweet_Kisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 05:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses/pseuds/Thousand_Sweet_Kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-canon finish to the series. Starts out H/G then evolves to H/H/G. Takes place when all are overage (17 in wizarding world), and goes through the trio's final year at Hogwarts and beyond.</p><p>Contains explicit and detailed scenes of sex between the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Together

A/N: Welcome to a very naughty fic for Harry Potter. THis section will be for notes pertaining to the following chapter. Let me know if it seems like its broken up, or something doesn't seem right. This is not Beta'd so bewarned and let me know of any typos.

The days following the death of Tom Riddle and the end of the Second Wizarding War, were slow days filled with much toil and grief. Harry woke 16 hours after the death of Tom, in his bed inside Gryffindor Tower. He sat up and stretched his limbs that were sore from his deep sleep. He pulled his hangings open and looked around the room. Dean was still sleeping in his bed, but Seamus was missing, probably in the Hospital Wing getting his injuries treated. Neville was also absent, but he was most likely with his Grandmother. Ron was snoring in his bed; his hangings were partially open, letting Harry see that Ron was not alone in the bed; Hermione was spooned up in Ron’s arms.

Seeing the two of them in love, made Harry a little jealous. He missed Ginny. Harry got up and found Hermione’s beaded bag on the floor at the foot of Ron’s bed. He picked it up and grabbed his wand and soundlessly summoned his stuff from the bag. He picked out a pair of boxers, a clean shirt (hopefully), and a pair of jeans. He pulled on his invisibility coat and snuck out of the dorm room and out of the common room. He made his way down to the Prefects bathroom. He took off the cloak and stood in front of the Statue of Boris the Bewildered. The statue just moved to let him pass.

Harry quickly filled the large tub and sunk down into the water; letting the heat sooth the muscles that had been: through 16 hours straight of sleep, a harsh battle with Death Eaters and Tom, countless _Crucio_ spells, jumping off of a Dragon’s back and almost a full year’s worth of sleeping with the stress of being on the run. When Harry felt well enough to start washing his body; he saw that the water was murky with dried mud, blood and river muck. He climbed out of the tub and changed the water.

He had just lowered his legs into the water when the door opened again. Harry jerked his head up towards the door.

 _Think of the Devil_ he thought as Ginny Weasley herself walked into the prefects’ bathroom. Ginny eyes grew wide at seeing Harry already in the water. Harry himself had frozen in the position of lowering himself back into the bath.

Harry recovered first, his arms shaking from holding his weight up waking him up from just staring at Ginny. He finished lowering his from into the sunken tub. He sank down into the newly-bubbly water to where his shoulders and head peeked out of the water. He turned his attention to finishing his bath, keeping Ginny in his side vision. He dunked underwater to get his hair wet and when he came up a few seconds later. Ginny wasn’t there anymore. Harry was a little upset; he did want to talk to her without the rest of her family around. But he knew that a bathroom wasn’t the place to talk to her; he’d just have to find another reason to get her alone. Though Ron would make that a little difficult, as always. Harry waded over to the edge where shampoo waited and started to scrub his scalp. He rinsed his hair and decided that because it had been so long since he washed (well it was only a few days), that he would wash his hair again. He poured himself a little more shampoo and started working in into his hair. He started to rub it in, trying to get the river muck out of his hair when he felt another set of hands on his head.

He went to turn around when he felt the hands disappear; he turned and saw Ginny in the tub with him. Ginny was in the tub with him.

Harry just stared at her; his mouth slightly opened as he stared at her. Ginny was short enough that the water level only revealed her upper chest, collarbones, neck and head. The rest was hidden under the water. But all of that barely registered in Harry’s brain, for all he could focus on were Ginny’s chocolate brown eyes; they were focused on Harry’s face. The eyes shown with something that Harry couldn’t identify. He knew it wasn’t anger, because her eyes would narrow to thin slits and her face would flush red. He didn’t think it was sadness, he’d never seen her really sad. She was his support at Dumbledore’s funeral and when he did look at her it was when her eyes were narrowed with determination.

Ginny, herself, was not surprised to walk in on Harry; she knew he was there. She had snuck up to the boy’s dorm just minutes after Harry had left the common room. Seeing that Harry wasn’t in the room he went over to his bed and saw what looked like an old piece of parchment. She knew that this must be the Marauder’s Map. She opened the map, but found that it was blank. Well luckily for her, she knew that Hermione would answer any question if she was awoken just a little bit. So she crept over to her brother’s bed and peered in the half-opened hangings. When she was where Hermione was she crept over to that side and knelt down on the floor. She gently shook Hermione’s shoulders; rousing her just slightly.

“Hmmm?” She mumbled, pulling Ron’s arm tighter around her.

“Hermione, how do you open the Marauder’s Map?” She whispered; she didn’t want to totally wake her up, nor did she want Ron to wake up.

“I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, touch the tip of your wand to it.” Hermione mumbled before turning over and cuddling into Ron. Ginny got up from the floor and shut the hangings before going back over to Harry’s bed. She did what Hermione told her to and watched as the map became a map. She scanned the hallway around the common room for Harry and didn’t find him, so she moved to the Room of Requirements, not there either. Next she tried the Head’s office, no luck. She had almost given up on finding him when she found a dot with his name inside of the Prefect’s Bathroom. She raced out of the room and back to hers. She grabbed a change of clothes and took off.

So, no, Ginny was not surprised to see Harry in the tub. She was surprised to see that he looked fit. All the months of running around with little nutrition had stripped him of his baby fat, allowing his Quidditch muscles to become more prominent. Ginny watched as her arms bulged from keeping his weight half-lowered in the tub. She watched as his stomach muscles flexed as he lowered himself down.

Well, she shouldn’t be surprised at how muscled he was. After all he was the captain of the team last year and she knew what kind of work went into Quidditch. Maybe she was surprised by the fact that whenever she had pictured harry throughout the last year, she never really added the muscles and the fact that they were here now, meant that she wasn’t dreaming.

Or maybe she was surprised by her body’s reaction to him. She felt her heart start to beat faster in her chest. She also felt the oddest sensation in her belly and a rush of wet heat flooded her panties.

She wanted him. That much was now painfully obvious. She wanted him; mind, body and heart. Even if her mind said that she should be angry with him for dumping her then taking off. But she knew why she left and she had to admit that what she _did_ go through this would have been worse had the Carrows known she was with Harry Potter, Undesirable Number 1. As it was they just tormented her because they knew Ron was with Harry.

She watched as Harry turned his shoulder to her, keeping her where he could still see her as he got used to the water. When he went under, Ginny sprang into action. She went to the side of the tub and stripped out of her clothes. She slid into the water and waited for him to come to the surface.

When he washed his hair, Ginny was fascinated by his back muscles and how they moved as he raised his arms above his head. He rinsed and washed his hair again; Ginny guessed that after the battle, the Dragon and Gringotts; he would want to make sure he was all clean. But this time she couldn’t stay still; she moved behind him and started working the shampoo into his hair. She felt him tense and moved away from him as he turned around.

They just stared at each other until Ginny broke the silence.

“Well Harry, are you going to stand and stare at me, or are you going to speak to me.” She asked her voice lower and rougher than normal. Harry didn’t do any of those things; instead he reached out his hands and placed them on her shoulders. He then moved his hands up her neck and over her cheeks, nose and eyes, before settling in her hair.

“Why are you here Ginny?” He asked softly.

“I’m here to get my man back. I’m here because I know that if I didn’t do this now that we wouldn’t have time. I knew that your head would try and convince you that I would blame you for what happened, that I would be pissed at you for breaking up with me, that I would hex you when I next saw you. Well Harry: I don’t blame you at all, I blame Voldemort. I’m not pissed at you because I understood you wanted to protect me. And I will only hex you if you say that you don’t want me anymore; I know you spent a couple months around Christmas with just Hermione.”

That was a far as she got because Harry’s lips came crashing into hers.

Harry heard that she still wanted him and that some part of her thought that he was with Hermione and it was all he could do to not start laughing. Instead he kissed her. And she kissed him back, she moved closer to him and her hands came up to tangle in his hair that was still soapy with shampoo. Harry and Ginny didn’t care. He pulled her flush up against his chest, feeling her bare breasts, and Ginny felt his erection swell and press into her stomach. They simultaneously deepened the kiss; stroking the other’s tongue with their own.

They ran out of air and just rested their foreheads together, breathing heavily. Harry pressed a soft kiss to her lips before moving away from her and dunking under the water to rinse the shampoo from his hair once again.

They each realized that they were in a tub in a room that people could just walk in to. So they each bathed themselves and climbed out of the tub. They dried each other off; each of them being obvious in their glances at the other’s hidden anatomy. They dressed and kissed for a few last passionate moments. They left the room and headed down to the Great Hall. But Harry pulled her into the little room off to the side of the Hall; the same room they both waited for the Soring Ceremony in during their first year.

When Harry shut the door behind him he pulled Ginny into a fierce hug.

“How are you holding up?” He asked, voice muffled by her shoulder.

Ginny’s arms came around him and pulled him close.

“A lot better than I was. I miss Fred, and I think that I’ll always miss Fred. But at one point last night, I thought that I was mourning both him and you. Thinking that you were dead nearly killed me Harry. Please don’t do that to me again.” She whispered in his ear. She felt him nod. He pulled his head up and looked into her eyes. They stared into their eyes, reaffirming the promise he just made.

“I’m not going anywhere as long as you want me here Ginny.” He told her resting their foreheads together again.

“I think that I’ll always want you to be around Harry.” She teased him.

“Good.” He chuckled before turning serious. “I love you Ginny.”

Ginny’s face was like he had seen it two times before; filled with fierce determination; as well as complete happiness.

“I love you too, Harry Potter.” She told him with conviction before kissing him again. She pulled back after they heard their stomachs rumble.

They left the room hand in hand and entered the Great Hall. Ginny led them over to the Gryffindor table and her family, minus Fred. When they approached all the boys noticed their hands and glared at Harry. Harry just shrugged and focused on Ron. When Ron caught his eyes, he rolled them before smiling. When Mr. Weasley saw this, he too dropped his glare and nodded at Harry, who nodded back. The other four boys would slowly drop their glare, after Ginny glared at them. Mrs. Weasley smiled at Harry and so did Hermione and Fleur. They sat down and ate a little food, but no one was really hungry. Ginny and Harry kept some form of contact throughout the meal.

Once everyone was finished a somber mood came over the group as the talk moved to the funeral arrangements for the fallen. Fred would be buried where the Weasley plot was and Andromeda Tonks was taking care of Lupin and Tonk’s funerals. No one mentioned Snape’s and then they moved on to what they knew of plans for the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Harry watched the room while he talked and noticed the Malfoy’s were sitting separately from everyone else and knew what he had to do. He turned and noticed Ginny, Hermione and Ron all staring at him. Though Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice what he was thinking. He leaned in close to the other three.

“Can you two keep your eyes on them? I have something I want to do.” Hermione and Ron nodded and Ginny turned to me.

“What about me Harry?”

“I didn’t think that you would want me out of your sight; I know I don’t want you out of mine. So I figured that you would come with me.” He told her simply, and she smiled and kissed his cheek. The couple stood up and Ginny kissed her mother’s cheek and they walked back out of the Great Hall. They headed up for the Dorm rooms.

“Ginny, this summer’s going to be tough. With helping with the castle as much as I can and attending all the burials and meeting my Godson. It helps me to know that you’ll be there through all of it.” He told her.

“I know Harry; just as having you by my side will help me. Where are you going to stay?”

“Either here or at the Burrow, but I do have some things I need to take care of.”

“Like what?”

“Like getting my apparition license, talking to Kingsley and McGonagall, as well as talking to the Goblins about the damage down by the Dragon during our escape. Then I have to decide what to do: go back for my final year or do something else.”

“Well I think that you should wait until you talk to Kingsley about that, and see if Bill and Fleur will help with the Goblins. Will you tell me what you have been doing since the wedding?”

“Yes, I won’t keep any more secrets from you. But I don’t want to tell my story more than once, so I will tell everyone we feel needs to be told all at once.”

“Who’s ‘we’ Harry?”

“Myself, Ron and Hermione.”

By this point they had reached Harry’s dorm room. Harry led her over to his bed and saw that the map was visible. He raised his eyebrow at Ginny who smirked back, before wiping the map and grabbing the mokeskin pouch. He opened it out and drew out two wands, which he slipped into his pocket with his own. They headed back down the stairs and out of the Common Room and back into the Great Hall. Harry moved his hand from Ginny’s hand to her shoulders and pulled her into his side. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry’s waist and leaned into him.

When they re-entered the Hall, they didn’t rejoin the rest of the group but locked eyes with Ron and Hermione before heading over to the Malfoy’s. Draco and Lucius tensed when they saw Harry and Narcissa turned to face them.

Harry had his attention on Lucius first. His words were simple but powerful.

“I hope you make better choice this time around.”

Next he faced Draco.

“Remember you owe me a life debt, be careful what you choose. Here I think this is yours.” He handed Draco his wand. Draco took it with a nod and shook hands with Harry. Harry knew that while they would never be great friends, the rivalry between them was over. Harry then turned to Narcissa.

“Your love of you son saved you. And for that I thank you. It took guts to lie to a thing that could see if you were telling the truth about whether I was dead or alive.” Harry felt Ginny tense and squeezed her hand telling her silently that she would soon know what he was talking about.

Narcissa nodded and Harry and Ginny left the family and headed back towards their own. They sat back down and noticed that Kingsley and McGonagall had joined them with the remaining members of the Order. They sat back down and listened to the conversation between the members. Ginny leaned into her mother’s side, much like how Harry had seen her after the battle, but this time her hand was clasped to Harry’s.


	2. Story TIme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay trying this chpt notes feature out instead of actually typing the A/N in the actual story.  
> So this chapter is a summary of the 7th book's events.  
> Still H/G.

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to each other and started whispering.

“We need to tell some people about what we’ve been doing.” Harry told the other two, who nodded.

“Who?” Ron asked.

“Your family, all of them, Kingsley, McGonagall and Hagrid.” Hermione answered.

“Why Hagrid?” Harry asked, he had only been thinking of the first three on the list.

“Because Hagrid is the one who carried your body to the castle Harry. He deserves to know.” Hermione said gently. Harry nodded that he understood. And they stopped talking to see the rest of the group watching them.

“Has anything been decided about Snape’s body?” Harry asked.

“No Harry, before the end of the battle we all believed him to be a double traitor, but your words to Riddle has stymied us. We were hoping you could help us with that.” Kingsley told the trio.

“Well, I don’t know about helping with the plans, but I can clear the air about Snape’s loyalties. But that is a part of the story about what we have been doing since the wedding. We have decided to tell our family-.” At that all of the Weasley smiled at being considered Harry’s and Hermione’s family. “-Kingsley to represent the Ministry, McGonagall to represent the Order and Hagrid to represent Hogwarts.” Harry told the surrounding group.

McGonagall spoke up. “We can use my office. How about we each finish up here and meet there in say an hour and a half?” She looked at the group, who all nodded. With that she gave another nod of her head and left the Great Hall.

The Weasley family continued to pick at their food and Kingsley left to conduct further business, asking Percy to join him after the meeting. Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione also left the Hall and found a whole, empty classroom; they shut the door and Ginny and Hermione conjured a large couch for the four of them. Harry and Ron took the ends and Ginny and Hermione snuggled up to their respective guys. Ginny told them about what happened after they fled the wedding and what happened to her during the past year. Harry had a tight grip on her during the last part of the tale and she relaxed him by leaning more into him and whispering in his ear.

“I am alright, love.” Before nipping his earlobe. Hermione checked Ron’s watch and saw that 45 minutes had passed and she decided she wanted to go up to the Head’s office early. She dragged Ron with her.

Once they left Ginny pried Harry’s still tight grip off of her and went and locked the door before moving back to Harry. Instead of sitting next to him though; she straddled his lap. Her hands went into his hair while his went to her ribs, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts.

“I believe we have some unfinished business?” She whispered seductively in his ear.

“We might, but now is not the time to finish it. How about later tonight after the rest of the school is asleep.” He whispered before kissing her neck.

“Works for me.” She moaned. Harry grinned against her pulse point before trailing his nose up her neck until he could kiss her lips.

They immediately delved into a passionate kiss. Ginny’s hands kept his face against hers while she raised herself up (still being shorter than his face) to be at eye level with him. Harry’s hands traveled down her back and settled on her ass.

They broke for air and got up from the couch. Harry unlocked the door while Ginny vanished the couch. They headed for the Head’s office hand in hand.

They were the last there and Harry let Ginny go to sit at the head of the table, Ginny sat next to Hermione who sat to Harry’s left across from Ron on Harry’s right.

Taking turns they told the group everything starting from Harry’s Private Lesson’s with Dumbledore the previous year. They talked about Slughorn’s memory, burying Aragog to finding about Horcruxes to the cave and Dumbledore’s death. Harry didn’t mention that the death had been re-arranged at that point because they were going in order with what they did.

Ron told of how they all decided to help Harry and to leave after the wedding. He skipped over bringing Harry back to the Burrow and what happened before the wedding. He told of how they apparated to a muggle town and were ambushed by Death Eaters. He talked about how they remembered the locket in the cupboard at 12 Grimauld Place and how they got Kreacher to tell his tale and how Dung told them that Umbridge had the horcurx. Ron also explained how they planned to get the locket and how they watched the Ministry for weeks. Harry jumped back in to tell of Lupin’s visit and subsequent fight. Ron then continued to tell about how they got into the Ministry up to the point where he had to leave for the guy’s office. Hermione picked up the tale and explained about the trial and getting the locket and how they escaped with the muggle-borns and how they tried to apparate back to Grimauld Place when they had Death Eaters holding onto them, and how they moved to the wild after that.

Before she could continue, Harry interrupted to speak to Mr. Weasley.

“That wasn’t Runcorn; that was me using Polijuice Potion. I found your file in Umbridge’s office while looking for the locket. It said that your family was under servalience, and I had to try and warn you, sorry for making it sound like a threat.” Mr. Weasley smiled and nodded. Kreacher came in then and placed goblets of wine and a plate of cakes at the table. Kreacher bowed to Harry and headed back to the kitchens. Hermione again picked up the tale, until Ron left. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at both Ron and Bill; while Ginny just glared at Ron.

Ron picked up the tale talking about how the locket had made whatever he was feeling ten times worse until he was so jealous of Harry, again, that he left. He talked about wanting to come back immediately, but he couldn’t find the tent so he just went to Bill’s. Hermione once again started talking about what they did in Ron’s absence. She talked until the story arrived at Godric’s Hallow.

Harry once again picked up the tale. Talking about visiting his parents’ graves on Christmas Eve and finding the graves of Dumbledore’s mother and sister. He told about what happened with finding his house and the shrine it had become as well as Nagini. He then told of how when he blacked out he was inside Riddle’s mind on the night he killed his parents. But he only got as far as Riddle blowing the door to the nursery down, when he started crying, as he couldn’t then. Hermione place her hand on his arm as both Ginny and Mrs. Weasley rushed towards him.

Mrs. Weasley got there first and pulled him into her arms and let him cry. When his sobs and quieted. Hermione picked up the tale of what injuries Harry had gotten from his fight with the snake. She told of the horrid book and what she saw that it did to Harry.

She talked until she reached the night of the Doe’s appearance. Harry; having gotten himself together picked the story back up. And spoke of the guard shift that night and the appearance of the Doe. He talked until the point where the Horcrux tried to kill him.

Surprisingly to the rest of the group; Ron picked up at the point of his return. He told of how he too had seen the Doe, with Harry following. He told of how he dived into the water when Harry didn’t resurface and how with Harry’s help he finally stabbed the Horcrux. Killing the fragment of soul inside, and confronting his jealousy issues.

The three of them took turns telling the group about the various stops on their journey including the disaster at Xeno’s house and that catastrophe, the Malfoy Manner, though Hermione did refuse to tell about how she was tortured. She just pulled her sleeve up to reveal _Mudblood_ on her arm before casting a concealing charm on the scar. Harry talked about discovering that the Deathly Hallows were real and how he debated as he buried Dobby and after during their time at Shell Cottage if he should try to find them or focus on the Horcruxes. They talked about the conversations with Ollivander and Griphook. About the planning sessions to break into Gringotts and their misadventure there. Hagrid laughed at the escape on the Dragon’s back, Harry knew he would.

Harry told about his vision into the mind of Tom when he found out about the cup being stolen and how he went to recheck the cave and the shack. He talked about how he saw Riddle kill the Bulgarian wand maker and tracked down Grindlewald; and about the man’s last stand, to protect Dumbledore. But He figured it out and broke into Dumbledore’s tomb and stole the wand anyway. They glazed over the battle; most people having been in the battle. Harry told about how he talked to The Grey Lady and realized that when Riddle applied for the DADA post with Dumbledore as Headmaster he hid the diadem in a room that, he thought, that only he knew about. He paused to allow Ron and Hermione to talk about how the remembered that Griphook took the sword in Gringotts, so they had no way of destroying the diadem if they found it.

They had started brainstorming with each other about how to destroy it when the realized that the Basilisk’s fangs would be with its corpse. So they rushed to the entrance and Ron spoke parstletongue to get in. He spoke of how, Hermione had stabbed the cup, because she hadn’t had the pleasure -yet. When they got to the point where the two of them had rejoined with Harry. Harry took the narrative back up. Explaining Ron and Hermione’s first kiss and everything that went down in the Room after Tonks and Ginny left.

They all paused and let the events sink into their audience before moving on to he next part of the tale.

Harry talked about Snape’s death, as Riddle tried to master his new wand. HE spoke of the memories of Snape he saw: how Snape and his mother had been close until their OWL year. He spoke of the meeting between Snape and Dumbledore shortly after overhearing Trelawney’s prophecy in the Hog’s Head Pub. He paused, letting the group adjust to the fact that Snape had been a double-double agent for Dumbledore. He spoke of Dumbledore telling Snape to watch Quirrell, about how Snape had felt the Mark on his arm grow stronger during the Harry’s fourth year. He next told them about the arrangement of Dumbledore’s death to protect Draco’s soul and to ease an old man; who only had a year or so left of a painful death. He looked straight at McGonagall for that one. He told the group about how he confounded Dung with the idea of multiple Potters and how, he took the real sword from behind Dumbledore’s portrait and went to the Forest of Dean and used his doe patronus to lure both boys to the lake so the sword would be taken under conditions of need and valor, fulfilling the spells Gryffindor placed on the sword. The next memory he spoke of a conversation between the two about all the time Dumbledore spent with Harry and off campus. That was the day where Dumbledore told Snape to tell Harry that when Harry’s parents were killed. Riddle left more in that house then he thought, and that Riddle must kill Harry himself. He told the group, who sat enraptured with his tale, even Ron and Hermione though they had heard it before going to sleep; about how he left this office and made his way under the cloak, the third Hallow, stopping only to tell Neville to kill the snake how he used the stone that was the ring, that was hidden inside the snitch left to him by Dumbledore to have his parents, Sirius and Lupin help him to join him.

He told the group how he stood and let riddle kill him. He told them about his vision of King’s Cross as his limbo. About his conversation with Dumbledore and how he decided to come back and finish the job. He told them how Narcissa helped him get to the castle, by lying to Riddle in saying that Harry was dead. He told the group about how hard it was to lie still in Hagrid's arms as they screamed in dire agony for him. He talked about finding the perfect moment to vanish once again under the cloak and how he followed the crowd into the Great Hall. He spoke of how he was torn between facing Riddle who was battling McGonagall, Horace and Kingsley and facing Bellatrix, who was fighting Hermione, Ginny and Luna. His descion was made for him when one of her killing curses just missed Ginny. He laughed as he told the group that someone had knocked him out of the way. Everyone in the room remembered the duel between Mrs. Weasley and Bellatrix.

And finally he told them about the battle about how the wand belonged to him, because Draco had disarmed Dumbledore before Snape killed him, and since Harry had beaten Draco; Harry now owned the Elder Wand. And because of this fact they were once again on even footing, though there would be no cage of gold and phoenix song this showdown.

And finally everyone who needed to know was caught up on events that led to the battle and where they were now. Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat and watched everyone process all the information that they were given. They sipped their wine and nibbled on cakes.

 

“Oh, there is one more thing.” Harry said after about ten minutes of silence. He pulled out the remaining two wands. “I used the Elder wand to repair my own; so I no longer need it. Can we put it back where it belongs?” He asked Kingsley and McGonagall. They both nodded and Harry slipped both wands back into his pocket.

 

Harry glanced behind to the portrait of Dumbledore; who was beaming back at him. Harry smiled back and winked at the picture of his hero. He was brought back to reality after feeling arms encircle him and hold him like a vice. Mrs. Weasley was once again hugging him. Harry wrapped his arms around the women he had considered to be his mother, and held on to her tightly.

 

“By the way; you might as well be my mother in the same sense as I might as well be your son.” He whispered, with emotion clogging his throat, into her ear. Mrs. Weasley pulled back and kissed Harry’s forehead before retreating into her Husband’s embrace. Ginny was next in line and Harry hugged her tight, wondering if this had scared her away.

 

“Sir, Mr. Potter you won’t be rid of me so easily.” She whispered in his ear before pecking his lips 8 times. “You’re stuck with me Mr.” She told him before laying her head on his shoulder. Harry laughed before kissing her temple. Percy caught his eyes over Ginny and nodded before coming up to him.

 

“Harry. I owe you a huge apology. For the letter I sent when Ron was made Prefect. It was wrong of me to believe the Ministry when my own family believed you.” His voice was rough with mourning and regret for his actions and Harry sensed sincerity in them. So Harry shook Percy’s hand briefly before wrapping that arm back around Ginny.

 

Harry realized that Ginny was quietly crying on his shoulder, and knowing that Ginny didn’t like to seem weak; he didn’t point it out by word or deed and instead let her cuddle up to him.

 

Bill and Charlie approached together and they seemed to know what Ginny was doing so they just clapped Harry’s back before sitting back down. George was next and he said to the two of them.

 

“If Fred were here he’d say: ‘Finally’ and I agree; I thought that the two of you would dance around this forever before finally dating. But remember Harry, Ginny has a dragon trainer, a curse breaker and a man who can create painful jokes as her brothers. So don’t try anything.”

 

“And she has a dueling mother.” Harry said as he felt Ginny stiffen in his arms and George’s overprotection speech; that she felt was really unneeded. But she relaxed with Harry’s reply. George nodded and sat down as well. Mr. Weasley just nodded at him, not moving from his wife’s side. Ron nodded and rolled his eyes at the two of them; as Hermione just smiled at the sight of her two friends in the other’s arms.

 

Ginny had calmed down enough to move to Harry’s left side leaving his right side free. Kingsley and McGonagall shared a glance before they both stood up. They took turns shaking his hand as the rest of the group stood up.

 

“Harry, Ron, Hermione; could you stay. The rest of you may either stay and help us decide what to do or go down to dinner.” McGonagall asked the rest of the Weasley family. The family shared looks and decided that George and Ginny (who would not leave Harry’s side) would stay behind.

 

“Now we need to decide what to do about a lot of things.” Kingsley told them. “This will take some time, so let’s get started.”

 


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get to the Explicit aspect of the rating as I detail the sex they have in this Chapter.  
> Still H/G; getting close to adding Hermione, just need to deal with Ron first.

McGonagall transfigured the table from a rectangle to a circle and sat down facing Dumbledore’s portrait. Ron and Hermione sat together hands clasped on the tabletop as Harry and Ginny did the same thing. Kingsley sat to the left of the Dumbledore and George to the right.

They planned a short statement that Harry would read to the public about the events that led up to the battle as well as a summary of events of the battle. Next they debated about what to do with the dead Death Eaters. They agreed to cremate the remains and give the box to any family member to claim them. Riddle’s body would also be cremated and his ashes would be dunked into the Thames, so no one could make his grave a gathering post or some such nonsense.

As a whole the group decided to hold a large Memorial Service for Sunday for everyone to attend before going to individual burials. Harry asked that a statue be made with the names of the fallen to be placed on the grounds of the castle. Maybe by Dumbledore’s tomb. Kingsley agreed and as long as the School Governors agreed he would have Goblins build it.

Harry suggested that Snape’s true story be told and his body be buried in his family plot like normal. The group agreed.

Harry then argued with both Kingsley and McGonagall about how Snape should also have a portrait. Finally Hermione, always the voice of reason, cast a Silencing Charm on the three of them and asked Dumbledore, who beamed at her over his half-moon spectacles.

He sided with Harry and the matter was solved. That concluded the groups business and they all left the Head’s office. George left them and went into the Great Hall to tell the family what went on while the other’s headed outside. The group headed over towards Dumbledore’s tomb.

Everyone except Harry cast a Hovering Charm on the lid of the tomb that was still cracked. Harry reached in and placed the Elder Wand back in Dumbledore’s hand and the other lowered the marble back onto the tomb. Kingsley and McGonagall Then repaired the crack seamlessly. The group waited by the graveside for a few somber minutes.

The group then returned to the castle; McGonagall and Kingsley left the group to take care of some more business. The group of four dived into helping with repairs with almost everyone else. They cleared all the rubble form the first two floors. Smashed window could be fixed with a simple _reparo_ while big holes in the wall would need to be re-stoned and the tapestry fixed by a professional.

Finally the day’s work was done and everyone returned to the Great Hall to eat a late dinner. Everyone scarfed down their food and wandered out to the Hall.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to return home to the Burrow, with George, Percy and Charlie going with. Mrs. Weasley looked from Ron to Ginny to Hermione. They all smile at her and she nods understanding that they are remaining in the castle. Bill and Fleur also returned to their home at Shell Cottage.

Now it was just the four of them and they headed back to the Common Room and sat on the couch cushions in front of the fire. Enjoying the peace that filled the room; the peace that would now fill their lives. Soon after Ron and Hermione went up to bed, separately. Harry and Ginny waited a few more minutes before they turned their attention to each other.

Harry kissed Ginny sweetly and tenderly, and Ginny kept the kiss that way in case someone should come down the stairs. They kissed for a long time, until their lungs were no longer screaming for air but begging for air. They rested their foreheads together as they tried to get their breath back.

“Do you remember that one hour we spent by the lake?” He asked her, panting just a little bit.

“Do I ever Harry. Why?” Ginny asked.

“I want to know if you wanted to recreate it, but in the Prefects’ Bathroom and not the Forest.” He shrugged and his hands started rubbing her side.

“God yes. Go; use the map to see if anyone is in there.” Harry nodded before sprinting up to his bed.

He was back seconds later, pulling the Invisibility Cloak out of his pocket. He threw the cloak over himself and touched Ginny’s shoulder. Ginny led the way out of the corridor, passing a few people outside the Fat Lady’s portrait. The group was mainly women, all trying to get a glimpse of the Chosen One. Ginny just smirked, knowing that Harry, still didn’t like all the attention, so he had worn his cloak to hide from them all. They let Ginny pass with moans of disappointment at it not being Harry. Ginny practically skipped to the fifth floor. Once they got to the right corridor, Harry took the cloak off, and slipped his hand into hers. They met no one in the corridor and they were able to slip into the Prefects’ Bathroom, unnoticed.

Harry pressed Ginny against the door as he kissed her senseless; his hands kneading her breasts. Ginny’s hands pressed into Harry’s nipples on their way down to his pants where one hand cupped him through his clothes and the other kneaded his ass. Harry slid his hands down from her bust line to her jeans and unbuttoned them and slid them down her legs. Ginny kicked out of her shoes and pulled her pants and panties all the way off. Harry also stripped out of his shirt and pants, but he left his boxers on.

When Ginny stood back up, Harry once again pressed her to the door, his hands going at the buttons of her top. He shucked it off her shoulders and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra.

Harry then moved his hands back down her frame as he sucked on her collarbone, leaving a lovely hickey. Not that Ginny would care; she would just give him one as well. They would both wear them with pride.

“This isn’t quite what we did that time Harry; not that I’m complaining.” She panted at him.

“Nope, this is what we do when we have closed doors around us, instead of a roof of tree branches. I promise love that the end result well be just as satisfying as that time.”

“Really, you think you can make me come that many times?” She teased him.

“Hmm, maybe not with amount you come but by how hard you come, I think that once I slip inside you that I’ll maybe be able to get you off once; if I’m lucky.” He told her as his hand slid into her panties and teased her folds.

Ginny moaned and arched into his hand, wanting more from him. Harry obliged by adding more pressure to her folds and returning his mouth to her collar bone. Harry teased her as he slowly moved his fingers closer to her opening and clit. He teased her opening until she moaned once more. Harry slid his middle finger into her and let his thumb tease the skin around her clit. He pumped his finger in and out of her as his thumb played with her clit. Ginny was moaning a writhing under Harry’s moth and fingers. Harry added to it by slipping his ring finger in next using his forefinger and pinky to hold her folds open.

He pumped his two fingers inside of her a few time before letting his thumb touch her clit. He pressed into the bundle of nerves and scissor his two middle fingers inside of her a few times before she came around his fingers. And screamed his name until Harry kissed her to dampen the sound. He slowed his fingers to make her pleasure last as long as possible. Once her tremors became spasms, Harry removed his fingers and licked her juices off of his fingers, then kissed her gently, not touching her as he knew she would be sensitive. Ginny slowly responded to the kiss and eventually tried to deepen it. But Harry used her response as a gauge and knew that she was ready for her next orgasm.

He started to place open-mouthed, wet kisses down her neck and upper chest. He sucked on one of her nipples and played with the other one, before switching sides. Ginny moaned and arched her back; pressing her breasts into Harry’s mouth. Harry played with her breasts for a while before moving lower. He played with her belly button, mimicking the actions of what his tongue was about to do to her further below. Harry continued to her hip bones where he kissed them as he drew her panties down her legs. Ginny stepped out of the panties and wound her hands through Harry’s hair and draped one leg over his shoulders to give him better access. Harry’s tongue fondled her opening and aroused her to the brink of orgasm, but he removed his tongue and let her calm down for a minute before moving his tongue to her clit and teasing it until, again, Ginny found herself on the brink of an orgasm. Harry once again backed off and let her calm down before starting again. Ginny knew that, his doing this would give her a very powerful orgasm, when he finally sucked her off. This time Harry drew her clit into his mouth and sucked on it before releasing it and laving it with his tongue. He repeated the process a few more times before she finally came and came hard.

Harry moved to her opening and sucked her juices. When she was finished, Harry stood up and kissed her softly before moving over to the tub and turning on some of the jets, letting the tub fill with water as he pulled off his boxers, his erection standing proud. Once the tub was filled with water Harry turned the taps off and slid in and waded over to the other side, facing Ginny, where there was a bench. Harry had found it during His sixth year, and faced Ginny and beckoned her into the tub with him. She beamed at him and slid into the tub before sitting next to him.

“Give me a minute harry, that was one powerful orgasm.” She told him smiling.

“Take as much time as you need Babe. We have as long as we want. No one can get in.” He whispered, lacing his fingers through hers. Ginny took about another ten minutes to recover then she slid onto Harry’s lap and stroked his erection as she sucked on his collarbone. Soon though she felt herself become aroused and decided to speed things along.

She wanted Harry to come inside of her. She would be satisfied with just one orgasm this way, as compared to the four she had that one day in the Forest near the Lake. So she raised herself up; using a hand on Harry’s shoulder for support as the other hand guided him into her. She paused and let herself readjust to his size. Soon she started riding him hard and fast. She soon orgasmed around his cock and the milking sensation her inner muscles made against him almost made him come, almost. He moved one of his hands to her hip and the other to her hair pulling her in for a searing kiss before letting his hand join the other at her hips. He helped her lift herself up and thrust into her as she came down on him.

She felt another orgasm building and intensified her kiss with Harry, hoping that the movements of her muscles on his cock and on his tongue would cause him to let go and come inside her.

He did, but not before pulling her over the edge with him for a final time. She collapsed against his chest and buried her face in his neck.


	4. Back together for Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has the funeral plans and of course more sex between the main couple.  
> Starting to show what's going to happen to Ron and Hermione's relationship.

They both calmed down, before hitting the drain and hoping out of the tub and drying off with magic instead of towels. They redressed and walked out of the bathroom, Harry once again under the cloak until they were far enough away from the bathroom. Harry once again rejoined Ginny as they wandered back to their common room.

“Do you think any of the couples that have sprung up during this past year or during this war, will last?” Ginny asked him.

“Like who, exactly?” He asked, not really knowing who some of the pairing were, having been on the run.

“Seamus is now with Parvati and Dean is with Padma.”

“With those two couples I don’t know, I don’t know the Patil twins enough. Seamus is a bit of a player while you would know about Dean, more than me.” He told her, and Ginny smirked.

“Okay then, how about Justin and Susan?”

“Really, well I think they’d make a good couple, but wouldn’t know if they would last any length of time.”

“Good point. Alright how about Neville and Hannah?”

“Now those two should last. Neville has been friends with her long enough to know her and they would work. They’d be equals.”

“Ahh, that was sweet. Bill and Fleur?”

“Those most definitely will still last; if what we heard while staying at Shell Cottage is enough to go by.” Harry laughed.

“Alright, then Ron and Hermione?”

“Ron left because he was jealous, and I don’t see him getting over that anytime soon. But if he can get over it; they’ll be happy for a long time. I hope this happens, but I’m not counting on it.”

“An us?”

“We my love, will last as long as you want us too. I will love you more every day until I take my last breath Ginny Weasley.” He whispered before kissing her sweetly and tenderly once again.

“Oh Harry, I am sure we will be together for as long as we’re both alive. Because I love you just as much as you love me. And I think that it will always stay that way.” She told him before kissing him again.

They went to bed together that night, with Ginny resting her head on Harry’s chest, over his heartbeat. She let Harry’s pulse lull her into sleep, and her deep even breaths lulled Harry into sleep right behind her.

The next few days took on a pattern. They would help with what they could in the castle every morning after breakfast, they would be rejoined by George every day and the rest of the family took turns coming in as well, though Mrs. Weasley and Charlie were also there every day. Bill and Fleur returned to the bank and helped with the repairs there. Bill told Harry the next time he was at the castle that the Goblins had decided to use the money from the Death Eaters’ vaults to finance the repairs and that they bore him no ill will, having understood what and why Harry did what he did. Percy and Mr. Weasley returned to the ministry to help Kingsley clean up over there.

After lunchtime the four of them: Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione would walk the grounds and help Hagrid and Grawp or just fly around the Quidditch pitch on the school’s brooms. They would eat dinner before splitting up. Harry and Ginny would wander the castle or find empty classrooms to make out with each other in. They would return to the Common room until Hermione and Ron went up to bed, most nights alone. They would then go to the Prefects’ Bathroom and bring each other to mind-blowing orgasms before heading back to bed together.

On Friday, Ron decided to return to the burrow and Hermione wanted to see what state her parents’ hose was in. So Friday afternoon Kingsley gave Ron his apparition test, and Harry decided to take his as well. They both passed with flying colors after the practice they both had being on the run. They were both glad to get that done and out of the way. Soon after everyone left Harry and Ginny returned to the Common Room and sat down in front of the fire with Ginny in between Harry’s legs with her back against his chest.

They just enjoyed the company, before they headed down the Great Hall for dinner.

The only people there now were the teachers and Kingsley. They waved the couple up to the head table, and McGonagall offered Harry the spot on her left. Harry sat down and Ginny sat next to them. None of the other professor’s seemed to mind the two sitting at the head table and conversed with each other as normal.

Harry participated in a conversation with McGonagall and Kingsley about how the castle was coming along. All they needed to finish were the towers, than the workers could get started on repairing the holes in the walls. McGonagall was confident that they could be up and running by September. Maybe not in time for the first, but definitely in time for the school year.

Harry and Ginny were pleased with that fact, the castle had become a second home (next to the Burrow) for the both of them.

“Harry, have you given any thought as to what you would like to do now that the war is over?” McGonagall asked as the dessert was brought out.

“No, not really professor. I haven’t really thought about anything past the memorial. I know that I would like some down time to rest and recover and maybe play some pick up Quidditch with the Weasley’s.”  He told her honestly.

“Well, I have some ideas for you. Maybe we can talk after the memorial.” Kingsley told Harry and Harry nodded back. They ate for a few more minutes before.

“How are we going to do this memorial, Professor?” He asked McGonagall.

“Like we did for Dumbledore’s funeral. Outside on the grounds, the front row will be the teachers and heads for the Ministry as well as yourself, and Miss Weasley. The next set of rows will be for the people who have lost a family member and behind them will be everyone else.”

“Actually Harry, we were wondering if you would say something after all the names have been read.” Kingsley interrupted.

“What would I have to say?” Harry asked nervously.

“Something about what you are feeling and what will happen with the memorial, the Goblins have agreed to make it and my office is putting together a list of names.” Kingsley told him.

“Make sure to put Dobby’s name on that list; we never would have made it out of Malfoy Manner alive if it wasn’t for him and Aberforth.” Harry told him. Kingsley nodded.

They finished their meal in silence and then Harry and Ginny headed back up to Gryffindor Tower. They didn’t bother waiting for people to go to bed, seeing as how they were the only ones in the Tower; nor did they go to Prefects’ Bathroom, as Ron was no longer there. They went up to the boys’ dorm room, undressed and climbed into bed.

Seeing Ginny’s naked figure on his bed, started to make his penis harden. Ginny smiled as she watched it swell beneath her gaze. She reached out for it and started stroking it, making it grow even harder. Harry moaned throwing his head back. Once he was at full, so to speak, he pushed Ginny down on her back and pushed roughly into her.

Harry had better control and was able to bring Ginny to a stunning 9 orgasms before he grew tired and rolled over to his back, staying inside her the entire time. Ginny took over their love making, as she rode him. She orgasmed twice more; bringing him with her at the tail end of the last one.

Ginny collapsed on Harry’s chest feeling his penis soften inside her tunnel. Once he was flaccid again, Ginny rolled off of him and curled into his side. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 4 am. They weren’t going to get a whole lot of sleep tonight.

Harry and Ginny walked into the Common Room that morning to an argument between Ron and Hermione. Harry and Ginny shared a look and left them to fix it themselves; instead of getting involved, they went to breakfast.

They decided that since they hadn’t gotten any sleep that Ginny would help Harry prepare something to say for the next day in the morning and help finish the Astronomy Tower after lunch.

“Two guesses as to what that was about.” Ginny whispered in Harry’s ear as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

“Well, it’s either us sleeping in the same bed; thank god you pulled on my t-shirt last night. He wouldn’t have bothered to fume to Hermione if he found us how we fell asleep. Or Hermione is doing something to bother Ron.”

“I am going to guess it was Ron seeing us, though we slept in the same bed during his stay here as well. So I don’t know what’s up with him.” Ginny murmured to him. They lapsed into silence as they ate, and two minutes later Ron and Hermione joined them. After the four finished eating, Ron went off to get started on the Tower and the other three went back to the Common Room and started writing Harry’s speech for the memorial.

They went back to the Great Hall for lunch, where they were joined by the rest of the family, who had decided to stay at the castle tonight. Harry and Ginny shared another look before wolfing down their food and leaving the Hall to get to the Tower.

“So do you think your parents staying in the castle will dissuade us from sleeping in the same bed tonight?” Harry asked.

“Not for me. They need to get used to it. After all, you’ll be sleeping with me when we return tomorrow after the service until you figure out what you want to do and have a little vacation time. We just need to be careful about making love. We might want to wait a little while longer after the others go to bed, and you might want to take the map with us, because both George and Ron know how to use it.

Harry nodded and they shared a quick kiss before getting to work. The Tower was complete as far as the group was concerned by dinner time and the group wolfed down their food before heading back into the Common Room. Everyone shared memories of past times in the Common Room; while Hermione read a book, Harry and Ron played chess, Ginny helped Harry, and had her head in his lap, Percy worked on some paperwork, as did George. Bill and Fleur were snuggled together on one of the couches near the fireplace and Charlie was regaling everyone with a tale from his days in the castle, though only his parents were listening.


	5. Funerals and Grief and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sex, but I hope that Harry's speech was a good one and that it seemed reasonable. References a previous sexual relationship during Harry's sixth year.

Percy was the first to head up to bed that night, followed by Bill and Fleur. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed ten minutes later. Charlie finished his last tale and also went up to bed. George looked the four of them before telling them what he was doing.

“I decided to re-open the store; I was looking over damage reports and a new inventory of the shop. I think it’ll take me about a month to do so. But Angelina’s said that she’ll help me out to get it up and running and help me hire new help.” He told the group. Hermione and Ginny hugged him and Ron and Harry shook his hand. George left the group and headed up to get some sleep. Ginny and Harry then re-set the chess board and started playing each other.

Ron and Hermione went to their respective beds, the fight still in them. Harry and Ginny played three games before they felt it was safe enough to slip out of the Common room. Harry snuck into his room and swiped both the map and his cloak. He placed the Map in his pocket and threw the cloak over them both. They slipped out of the Common room, and headed to the bathroom on their floor, they decided to stay closer to the room, so they could get back in quicker.

Harry started the shower and waited until the water was comfortable before stripping out of his clothes and stepping in. Ginny joined him as he tilted his head back to wet his hair. They switched and she got her hair wet. They both knew that they would shower in the morning again, so the wet hair was only to add credibility to their story; it was an act that they had perfected the year they were together before the war broke out.

Harry then lifted her up and pressed her against the wall as he entered her. They both rocked together and climaxed together. That was normal for them to do when they had shower sex. They stayed under the spray until Harry grew hard again. They went at it again and this time Ginny came twice before Harry did. This time they rinsed off and left the room. Quickly redressing and returning to the Common Room. Ginny slipped to her dorm and changed into a pair of ratty shorts that reached mid-thigh and one of Harry’s uniform shirts. They made their way into Harry’s dorm and into his bed. Harry slipped out of his clothes and stayed in his boxers as he and Ginny cuddled and fell asleep.

When Harry woke up the next morning, he had his arms around Ginny with her head on his chest and her top arm across his waist. Their legs were tangled together under the blankets that had fallen to Harry’s waist. Exposing his bare chest and Ginny’s t-shirt. Harry looked blearily around the bed; trying to find what woke him up. A face swam in his vision, but due to his lack of glasses, all he could tell was that the face was female. Harry reached out his right hand and groped around for his glasses, that were resting on his bedside table next to his wand. He put them on and the face above came into focus. It was Mrs. Weasley.

Harry’s face paled at the sight of his girlfriend’s mother, with his girlfriend curled into his side wearing one of Harry’s t-shirts. Mrs. Weasley just shook her head and whispered.

“Harry, its time to get up and get ready for the service.” Harry, smiled a sad smile and nodded at Mrs. Weasley; who then left the room.

Harry woke Ginny and she gave him a good morning kiss. They both rolled out of the bed and stretched out. Looking at each other over the bed, they had a silent conversation to shower together again. So they once again headed to the bathrooms outside of the Common Room.

Their shower was lustful, with them feeling each other up and kissing passionately, until Harry lifted her up and pushed into her. The actual sex was charged and neither lasted very long. Harry held her up until she regained herself and then washed her hair as she washed his front. She rinsed then washed Harry’s back for him. They switched places and Harry rinsed the soap off of his body and Ginny started to wash her body. Harry stood transfixed, trying to get hard again, as he watched. Ginny seemed to see what he was trying to do and quickly finished off, asking Harry to wash her back.

 They finished and redressed back into their pajamas, and headed back to the Common Room. Harry went back up to his room and Ginny went up to hers. They parted with a quick peck on the lips. The boys were all awake when Harry returned. They all dressed in their dress robes in silence. As a group the boys headed down the stairs to the Common Room. The rest of the Weasley boys were assembled, and George and Percy were already crying. Ron went to stand in between the two brothers, giving and receiving their strength and support.

Mrs. Weasley came down the stairs in a black dress and went over to her husband.

“The girls will meet us at breakfast.” She told the group and they all started for the portrait and the Great Hall.

“Hermione started crying, so Ginny is trying to calm her down. She told me to tell you to save her a seat next to you for herself and Ginny.” Mrs. Weasley told Harry as they walked down the stairs. Harry nodded and thought to himself that Ron had to get his shit together or he’d lose Hermione when they just ‘found’ each other.

In the Great Hall Harry sat down at Gryffindor table and placed a spot in between himself and Mrs. Weasley on the right and another space between himself and George on his left. Bill had saved a spot next to him for Fleur, who Harry guessed had tried to help the girls. A few minutes later Luna came over to see him and the rest of the family. Harry hugged the girl who was now almost a sister. She leaned up and kissed his cheek. She kissed Ron’s cheek as well as Mrs. Weasley before heading over to the Ravenclaw table. A few minutes later the girls joined them. Fleur still looked beautiful, even in mourning black. Hermione had once again straightened her hair and was wearing a simple, one shoulder black Muggle dress. She looked stunning and Harry could hear Ron gulp from where he sat next to Charlie. Ginny looked sexy, she was wearing a black Muggle dress as well but hers was what looked like a halter style, she wore a shaw around her shoulders as she sat down in between Harry and George and Hermione took the spot in between Harry and Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone in the Great Hall quickly ate their food before they made their way onto the grounds. A massive amount of chairs had been assembled near Dumbledore’s tomb. Harry and Ginny took seats in the front row and the rest of the family took seats in their section. Once everyone had gathered, there were no more empty chairs.

Kingsley stepped up to the podium and greeted everyone. His speech was short and then he introduced Professor McGonagall. Her speech spoke of the bravery of the fallen and of the survivors in the face of grave danger and mortal fear. She praised the fallen for their sacrifice and encouraged the survivors to live the rest of their lives to the fullest. Next the small man from both Bill and Fleurs’ wedding and from Dumbledore’s funeral stepped up to the podium to read the names of the fallen. Once all the names had been read, and the names were everyone who had perished in the second war from Sirius to Collin Creevery, The man sat down and Kinglsey once again stepped up to the podium. Where he introduced Harry. Harry kissed Ginny’s cheek and walked up to the podium.

“Today we mourn and today we remember. Tomorrow we live and focus on the good. For those who have fallen, our fallen heroes will still be with us. They’ll be in our hearts. Always in our hearts. We need to share the memories of the fallen to keep them alive in our hearts. I will start. I want to share a story from when I first joined the Wizarding Community. I was waiting at King’s Cross station, trying to find my platform. I was wondering around when I heard a female voice comment on how the station was packed with Muggles. I recognized the term for when Hagrid came and got me from my aunt’s and uncle’s house. So I followed and watched to my amazement at how members of the family just vanished into a wall. I heard two twins of that group play their mother by switching places, then telling her so as they ran at the barrier. That was my first introduction to the Weasley twins of Fred and George.

“That day was a day of many firsts for me, including a first for meeting such jokesters that the twins were. The twins were always ready and willing to make you laugh and they were great beaters to boot. The years went by and I found myself getting to know the twins even more. I watched as they created what is now known as Weasley Wizard Wheezes from scratch. In fact I gave them their start up loan after the Triwizard Tournament, not wanting the money, but wanting laughs. They both filled that to overflow. I watched as they joked about missing ears and how they joked even at the end. Fred passed away with a smile still on his face from his older brother’s joke.” Harry had to pause a second to wipe the tears.

“I met Collin Creevry in his first year, he was thunderstruck to meet me and kept asking for pictures and my autograph, all year long. I was very put out by this until I learned that he was just trying to fit in. In my fifth year him and his brother joined Dumbledore’s Army to fight Umbridge and learn DADA spells. That year was one of the first years he treated me like a normal human being. He fought during the war bravely. Even if he snuck back to fight a fight he knew was worth fighting for.” He paused and tried to swallow, but couldn’t. The old man handed him a glass of water and Harry sipped it, before speaking again.

“Remus Lupin, knew my father and mother. He was part of the group that included: James Potter Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew at Hogwarts castle. I didn’t know he knew my father until he told me so as he helped me to fight the dementors because I was determined not to lose another Quidditch match. He was not the first person to comment on my mother’s eyes. Nor was he the last. But he was the first to comment on how similar to her I was. He was my last remaining link to the age of my father. I am very saddened to see him go.

“Tonks, and I will always call her Tonks, I meet during the summer between my fourth and fifth years. She was hilarious. Not just with her gift, but her personality. She was unlike any other Auror I had ever met. She and Remus leave behind a beautiful bouncing boy who I am proud to call my Godson.

“The other’s I do not know as well. But if you do, share a story about them with your friends and family. Share them as their bodies are laid to rest. But Keep in mind that they will remain forever in our hearts.

“During my third year at this school, something happened and I thought I saw my father. I told this to Dumbledore and he told me: ‘You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think that we don’t recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble? Your father is alive in you, Harry, and shows himself most plainly when you have need of him. You know, Harry, in a way you did see your father last night . . . You found him inside yourself.’ These words have stuck with me ever since. And now I am passing them along to you. Our fallen heroes reside within our hearts. We just need to find them.” Harry finished. He stepped off the podium and sat back down. Ginny wrapped her arms around him and pulled his head to her neck. He buried his head in her neck and she did the same.

The service had finished and everyone headed out to the individual burials. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the rest of Weasley family went and buried Fred. They all, except Harry (who shared his in his speech), shared a memory of Fred. The group then moved onto the funeral for Lupin and Tonks. The same thing happened and everyone shared a memory of the fallen. After this Bill and Fleur headed home and Charlie headed back to the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed to another member of the Order’s funeral and Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione headed to Collin’s burial.

They met up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley at Snape’s burial, where they were joined by the Malfoy family.

After he was buried Narcissa and Lucius came up to them. She handed Harry a small sack that rattled and clinked with coins.

“Please give this to my sister. It’s what is left of the Lestrange vault. As Dora is the eldest after Bella, Bella’s money goes to her. Tell her what it is and that it was given to me by the Goblins. I would like it to help raise my nephew. Inside is also a sum of money from our vault to help with the same purpose. I am making a new choice.” She told the group before rejoining her son. Lucius just nodded at them before facing Ginny.

“I owe you an apology Miss Weasley; for slipping you the diary. I had no clue what it was or how it would work. I just knew that it would reopen the Chamber.” He told her. Ginny just nodded tightly, her grip on Harry’s hand was almost uncomfortable. Lucius offered his hand to Mr. Weasley who shook it, than he too rejoined his wife and son.

The Weasley family returned to the Burrow and Harry, Ginny and Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley cook a simple meal for everyone else.


	6. A New Normal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having too much fun updating this story. I have the first 19 chapter finished so I'm just updating it when I feel like it.

The days for Harry took on a new pattern. He slept in Ginny’s room until the sun was well up. He and Ginny then ate breakfast with Ron, George and Percy, who was staying at home for a while. Afterwards they would wander the gardens and help degnome the garden as well as other chores. They returned to the house for a quick lunch before Harry and Ginny left alone to wander the land around the house. They never had sex outside, but they did have steamy make-out sessions. Harry and Ginny would then help Mrs. Weasley with dinner. They would eat and save some for Mr. Weasley and Percy. After Ron, George and Charlie did the dishes they would head to the orchard and played Quidditch pick-up games until the sun had totally set. It never was an easy game for the other team if luck had it that Harry, Ginny and Charlie were on the same team. But everyone had fun.

Harry and Ginny waited in the sitting room for the rest of the family to fall asleep before making their way to the bathroom. They would shower together and have sex with silencing spells around the room so as to not wake anyone up. They would then wash themselves then go to bed curled up in each other.

About a week after the service Kingsley was named the Minister of Magic and his first decree was that anyone who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts would like to join the Aurors, than they could enter into the training without taking any of the required NEWT tests. The next day he came home with Percy and Mr. Weasley. He formally asked Percy to be his assistant, Percy readily agreed with his parents’ blessing, after extracting a promise from Kinsley not to work him to death or insanity. Kingsley then turned to Harry and the others.

“I would also like to extend to you three, and Miss Weasley, once she comes of age in a few months, a formal invitation to join the Ministry. It doesn’t have to be the Aurors, but we need to rebuild our staff, and I would like people who I know I can trust there.” He finished and let the four of them think about it. Ron, surprisingly, spoke first.

“Well, I think that I would want to wait a year, Kingsley. I need some down time. I have decided to help George with what I can to help him reopen the store. I’ll probably help him for a year or so. Then I’ll reevaluate after the next school year.” Kingsley nodded that he understood.

“Ron, if you chose to join the Aurors at that time, you’ll have a spot waiting.” He told the red haired man. Ginny spoke next.

“I’m returning to Hogwarts, Kingsley. And I don’t think the Auror department is a place for me. I want to play Quidditch.” She told him, and Kingsley smiled.

“I thought that would be your answer, but I felt I had to extend the invitation to you anyways.” He told her, before looking at Hermione.

“I do plan on joining the ministry, but not until after I take my NEWTs. But I don’t think I’ll be joining the Aurors.” Kingsley nodded, than turned to Harry.

“I want to talk with McGonagall, before I make a decision about this.” Kinglsey nodded.

“I think that is a very good idea Harry. Oh, by the way, the bank is open to the public again, as is most of Diagon Alley. The bank has more stuff from your inheritance from your parents, grandparents and the Black family. You should go see what you have gained. It should have been given to you last year, when you came of age, but obviously that couldn’t happen. Has Narcissa given you the money for Teddy?” Kingsley asked.

“Yes, she gave it to me at Snape’s burial. Dora hasn’t had time to meet with me. But I was going to head over there for an early dinner with Ginny and Hermione tomorrow. I was going to give it to her then.” Harry told him. Kingsley nodded then said his goodbyes and headed home.

“Kingsley, why did Narcissa have the money, if it was supposed to go to Dora?” Harry asked as Kingsley reached the door. Kingsley turned around to answer the question.

“Because Dora’s been extremely busy and hasn’t had time to go to the bank. But Narcissa did to withdraw a generous amount of funds to help with the displaced and for Teddy. So the goblins made her promise to get it to her sister.” Kingsley then left the house and apparated outside the barrier.

The rest of the night passed in a normal manner. That night, while waiting for the family to go to bed Harry wrote McGonagall, asking to see her before school started. He debated whether or not to borrow Pig or just wait until he bought a new owl the next day. As he wrote the rest of the family started trickling up to bed, until it was just the four of them.

“So, new plan for tomorrow.” Harry started, looking at Ginny but speaking to the group. “We help around here in the morning as normal, but we have lunch at the Leaky or one of the smaller cafes in Diagon Alley. Then we can split up, with Ron going to the shop with George for a little, Hermione going where ever and me and Ginny heading to the Bank. How does that sound?”

“Besides, going to the bank, is there anything you need to get, Harry?” Hermione asked.

“I wanted to stop and get a new owl and a new broom.” Harry told her.

“I say that sounds like a great idea.” Ginny announced and the others smiled and nodded at both of them.

“After we get back from Dora’s tomorrow, I am going to go pick my parents up from the airport. I’ll probably spend a few days with them.” Hermione announced to the group and Ron looked up shocked, like it was the first time he had heard of this. Which it probably was; instead of solving their problems; Hermione and Ron seemed to be deteriorating faster than paper burning.

Ron stomped off to bed with Hermione following. After about five minutes they could hear loud voices coming down the stairs, so they raced up the stairs and into Ron’s bedroom. The sound of the door closing stopped the two from their bickering.

“Did you forget that we aren’t alone in the house?” Ginny demanded in a harsh whisper. Hermione looked sheepish, and Ron just glared.

“Good. Next time you want to pick a fight, Ronald, cast a charm to block the rest of the house from hearing it.” Ginny stormed out of the room and Harry followed. They didn’t have shower sex that night, but they curled up together in bed and fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

 

The next morning went as normal, the only difference being Hermione and Ron weren’t speaking to each other. Hermione didn’t look at Ron, and Ron glared at anything and everything. At lunch time the group apparated to Diagon Alley. They had a quick meal of a sandwich and soup in the Leaky Cauldron before heading to the Alley proper.

The group stayed together until the hit Flourish and Blotts, where Hermione left them. The group trudged along towards Gringotts and dropped Ron off at the shop. It was still boarded up, but they could see George working in the store. When Ron walked in, he looked up and waved at Harry and Ginny. They waved back and continued on their journey to the bank. Harry could see that most of the repairs were finished as they were bowed into the bank by a goblin at the entrance. Harry approached an open teller and handed the goblin his key. The goblin nodded and called out to a new goblin named Pincehorn. Princehorn took the two of them to Harry’s vault.

“As you have no doubt heard Harry Potter but the Goblins met with the Ministry shortly after the end of the war and agreed to withdraw the needed funds from the vaults of convicted and dead Death Eaters. The funds we pulled were more than sufficient to repair the damage that was done to the vault. Then the board of the Bank got together to discuss what to do about you. Bill Weasley had told us what you were after and why, and then the board decided to let it slide; after all, the vault was in the possession of a Death Eater. The board has moved everything you have inherited to the vault you know. The funds inside that vault were solely to get you through seven years of education at Hogwarts. We have moved the rest of your inheritance into this vault.” By this point they had reached Harry’s vault and Pincehorn opened the vault. Harry stepped into his vault, which had a massive amount of gold added, as well as portraits, and various antiques.

Pincehorn wandered over to a small desk and picked up a sheaf of parchment papers. He handed him to Harry.

“Inside is an itemized list of everything you now own and where it came from. You can keep it for your records.” The goblin told him before retreating outside. Harry pulled out his money sack and filled it up with some of the money from his vault. Ginny pulled out the bag of money for Teddy and Harry slipped some Galleons into it as well. Harry had wanted to wander his vault a bit and look at everything, but he could do that at a later day. So he and Ginny left the vault and returned with Pincehorn to the surface. The left the bank and headed back up the street. Harry stopped at Eeylops and Harry looked around at the various owls for sale.

He debated on whether or not to buy another Snowy owl, but decided against it. Instead he picked out a female Great Grey Owl as it took to him the fastest. He liked the fact that it was similar to Errol, the old Weasley Family owl. Harry paid 3 Galleons for his owl and watched as Ginny made friends with female Great Horned Owl. The owl was extraordinarily affectionate with Ginny and Ginny with her.

“Do you like her Ginny?” Harry asked.

“I do, but I couldn’t afford to buy her and new school books and new robes.”

“What if I said I’d get it for you Ginny?” Harry asked.

“Harry, you don’t need to spend any money, we still have Errol.” Ginny told him.

“Not for long Ginny. Errol’s at the last of his rope. Besides Percy has Hermes, Angelina bought Fred and George Isis when they opened the shop and Ron has Pig.” He tried to convince her as he gave the owl some attention too.

“Harry, you’d buy me the moon if I wanted it, wouldn’t you.”  She asked in a soft voice.

“I’d buy a million times over to make you happy.” He told her.

“Okay, you can buy her for me.” Ginny told Harry, leaning up to kiss him softly.

Harry turned around and went back up to the owner who was behind the counter. Harry’s owl hooted and Harry bent down to look at her and his hair moved and showed his scar.

The owner had been smiling as he watched the scene between the two. When he saw Harry’s scar, his eyes widened.

“I would like to but this owl as well.” Harry told the owner smiling and pulled out his money bag again.

“No need to pay for her, Mr. Potter. Consider her a thank you from me and my family for all your efforts and for the efforts of the Weasley family during the war.” The owner told Harry. Harry shared a look with Ginny, who just smiled and nodded at him. Harry turned back to the shopkeeper.

“Thank you sir.” Harry told the man, who bowed them out of the shop. They continued up the street until they reached Quality Quidditch Supplies. They stepped inside and the owner came up to them.

“Can I help you today?” He asked.

“Yes, I would like to purchase a Firebolt, if I may.” Harry told the man.

“Certainly follow me.” The owner replied and turned around and headed to the register. Harry turned to Ginny.

“Look around Ginny, if you see anything you need for Chaser just grab it and I’ll see if I can get it for you.” He told her before heading up the register.

“Can we make that two Firebolts and whatever she picks out?” Harry asked the man.

“You planning something, sir?” He asked.

“It’s her birthday in few weeks, she turns 17 and I want to make it very memorable.” Harry smirked at the man, who nodded in return.

“Very well, I shall save the second order as well as what she brings up to you. If she doesn’t pick anything else out, I’ll make a player’s kit for her. What position does she play?”

“She can play both Chaser and Seeker, but let me ask what she’ll play this year.” Harry said before returning to Ginny and the Owls who were browsing some of the different equipment.

“Ready already?” She asked.

“No, he’s just ringing it up. But I was wondering, are you planning on returning to the team?”

“Yes, Harry, I am. I want to play Chaser, so you can play Seeker.” She told him.

“Thank you, love.” He told her, kissing her cheek and returning to the register.

“Make that a Chaser Kit, please.” He told the man with a smile.

Harry paid for half of the order and signed a contract to pick up the gift items in two weeks and to pay the rest of the order then. Harry then took his broom and owl and they left the shop.

Ginny dashed into her brother’s shop to let Ron know that they were returning to the Burrow. Ron nodded and went back to work as Ginny left the shop. Harry and Ginny met up with Hermione outside of Flourish and Blotts. They apparated to the Burrow and Harry stored his new broom, sheaf of parchment from the bank and empty owl cages in Ginny’s room, before taking the owl downstairs.

Ginny was showing off her new owl to her mother, Charlie and Hermione. When Harry entered the room, Ginny ran into his arms and kissed smack on the mouth.

“Thank you Harry.” She told him once she let his lips go.

“Welcome, Gin.” Harry smiled at her. “What are you going to name her?” He asked her.

“Laeta, it means joyful in Latin. What are going to name your’s, Harry?” Ginny said.

“I was thinking of naming her Athena, after all owls were Athena’s sacred animal in Classic Mythology.” Harry said. Ginny nodded her approval of the name before they letting Laeta soar around outside and sending Athena to Hogwarts with Harry’s letter for Professor McGonagall. The three of them washed up and changed into semi-casual clothes for their dinner with Dora and Teddy.

The dinner was fantastic and all three of them enjoyed getting to spend time with the baby, who fell asleep in Harry’s arms. Once Dora took up to bed and came back, Harry handed her the sack and told her what Narcissa told him; he didn’t mention slipping in some extra earlier in the day. Dora thanked him for delivering it to her. Harry asked her to call if she needed anything, money, or time to herself, which Dora agreed to, though she was more thinking of alone time, then money. After a round of hugs the three of them returned to the Burrow, just as George, Ron, Percy and Mr. Weasley also arrived home. They all sit at the table and share about their day as everyone but Harry, Ginny and Hermione, Charlie and Mrs. Weasley eat dinner.

After everyone finishes and the regular night pattern for dishes was finished, Hermione left to pick up her parents at the airport. She told Harry and Ginny that she would be back in a few days; she just wanted to make sure her parents got settled in to the house okay.

 


	7. Birthdays and prep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay a little more bliss for their relationship and a little angst for R/Hr. Building up the an explosive finish for our angsty pair.

That night was the second night that Harry and Ginny went to bed without having sex. After dinner was all cleaned up and Hermione had left, everyone went to the sitting room and continued to talk about their day. Harry and Ginny told stories about their dinner with Teddy and Ron and George talked about how they just spent the day cleaning and throwing out everything that was left after finding out that some of it was tampered with. George was happy to have Ron’s help in the store for the year.

As it got later in the evening, the family started trickling up to bed, starting with Charlie who was returning to Romania the following day in the late morning. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley followed shortly after. Ron was next and the remaining three could hear him stomp up the stairs and slam his door.

George stayed up for a round of Exploding Snap with Harry and Ginny before heading up to bed as well.

Harry summoned the sheaf from their room and when it appeared they spread out on the couch with Harry reclined against the couch and Ginny in between his legs. They both looked over the papers and saw that Harry had inherited the rest of his parents stuff; which included the remains of their house in Godric’s Hollow, another million Galleons and various pieces of jewelry that James had bought for Lily over the years. He had also inherited his paternal grandparent’s estate as well. This included another 4 million Galleons, Potter Manor, located outside of Godric’s Hollow and other antiques and portraits as well as his grandparent’s wedding / engagement rings, along with a few other wedding bands and engagement rings from other previous generations of the Potter family. From the Black family he had inherited Kreacher, 12 Grimwauld Place, 3 million Galleons and a few more pieces of jewelry. The Black family also owned several pieces of property in Diagon Alley; including the building George’s shop and flat was in, as well as a building that was entirely apartments. The Potter family also owned an apartment building for the Magical world in London, right in the middle of the visitor entrance and employee entrance to the Ministry of Magic.

After looking through everything they were both happy, and exhausted. The climbed the stairs to their room and undressed with Ginny throwing on one of Harry’s shirts before climbing into bed. They shared a long, passionate kiss before settling down to sleep.

The next few days continued in the pattern they had set, just without Charlie. And Harry and Ginny resumed their shower sex sessions. On the sixth day, Athena returned with McGonagall’s reply for the first of August. The same day Harry would pick up Ginny’s birthday gift.

Harry and Ginny stopped wandering the land around the Burrow after lunch; instead they returned to Gringotts and examined everything that was added to the vault. This took three days. The fourth day they went and told George that Harry now owned the building, or that he had no taken control of the building. George was delighted when Harry told them that the next time his lease came up for renewal, his rent would be less. Just enough to cover costs and not raised above that to make a little profit. Harry was also thinking of investing in another store, maybe in Hogsmeade.

The fifth day they did a through sweep of the apartment complex in Diagon Alley. The super was astounded as he led Harry and Ginny through the complex. Harry told the man that after he was done he would set up a system with Gringotts that whatever profit made from the rent would go into an account that the man could gain access to fix any larger problems that came up; the man would be too awestruck to try and steal form Harry, especially after he raised the man’s pay since his eldest was due to start Hogwarts this year. They returned to the bank and set that account up. The goblins added a security measure by sending Harry monthly statements of withdrawals and deposits into the account. Harry asked that a similar account be set up for the other complex as well. The goblins said it would be done. Harry and Ginny returned to the burrow to help with dinner.

The sixth day went like the fifth, the super at the London complex was in awe that Harry Potter owned the building. From what Harry could see, the tenants here were snobbier then at the other complex, so Harry raised the new super’s pay as well as telling him about the account for large repairs. Though anything over 6 Galleons would have to be authorized by him before the super could take it out.

The next day was July 31 and a Thursday, and Harry’s 18th birthday. Harry didn’t want to do too much for his birthday and asked that the day be treated as normal so the day went as normal; though the meal was a little more fancy then normal and Harry was excused from helping to cook it, and Harry and Ginny enjoyed a very rigorous shower sex session before crashing into bed to celebrate his birthday. On August first Harry and Ginny woke up and went down to breakfast as normal. After they ate and helped wash up the dishes, Harry returned to his room and got dressed in Muggle clothes as normal; though they were a little more fancy than normal. Harry went back downstairs and gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek, just as Hermione walked into the house.

Everyone had hugs for her and they all sat down at the table as she talked about what she and her parents did. About half way through her tale Ron finally made it down the stairs, but once he saw Hermione he went back up the stairs. Harry and Ginny shared a look, and they were both glad that the stairs were at Hermione’s back so she didn’t see him.

After her story was finished Harry got up to leave, as did Hermione. Ginny followed to say goodbye to Harry.

“Where you off to Hermione?” Harry asked as the three of them walked towards the gate.

“Hogwarts, I meeting with Headmistress McGonagall. I wanted to talk to her about returning to Hogwarts.” Hermione told them.

“Me, too.” Harry told her. They arrived at the gate and Harry turned to Ginny and kissed her long and slow. “I’ll see you in a few hours, Gin. I love you.” He told her as his hand traced the side of her face. Ginny nodded and kissed him softly.

“Love you too, Harry.” She mumbled against his lips.

Harry and Hermione turned around and apparated to Hogsmeade Village. They both decided to stop by the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer before heading up to the castle.

“How have you really been?” He asked Hermione, and his look told her what he meant.

“For the longest time, I thought I was in love with him, and him with me. Our kiss during the battle was perfect. But afterwards, he changed, back to the Ron who was dating Lavender. Not only that but he was being an Ass, when he saw the two of you asleep in the dorms. Then he gets in a hissy fit when I want to go get my parents from Australia, he let me go and throws a fit when I go to pick them up and stay with them for a few days. I am honestly wondering if I should just break it off with him. I can’t wait around forever for him to get over whatever is going on inside of his head.” Hermione told Harry as she finished, she looked melancholy. Harry knew she wasn’t happy with the way things were going.

“Well, think about it for a few days. But don’t think about it right now, talk with Ginny, but we have to meet with McGonagall, so concentrate on that right now. Let’s go.” Harry pulled Hermione up to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He left enough money on the counter for their drinks and a tip and they headed up to the castle.

They headed up to the Head’s office and the Gargoyle let them through.

Their meeting was informal, Hermione wanted to know if she would be considered a seventh year. McGonagall told her that both her’s and Harry’s scores were sufficient enough to move from sixth year to seventh year. Hermione next enquired about Ginny and everyone else who should be a seventh year or finished. McGonagall told her that most people in Hermione’s and Harry’s year would return to the school for the first portion of the year and take a special set of exams to enter into the real world. As for Ginny’s year, their marks in all but the two subjects taught by Death Eaters were sufficient enough to move up as well. McGonagall assured Hermione and Harry, that their year out of school would not harm their chances of passing their NEWTs.

Harry had one more question for Professor McGonagall, well two.

“Professor, who is teaching DADA?”

“A young women from America, has applied for the job. She did her Auror training over here with Alastor and Tonks before returning to America. She will be here tomorrow for an interview.” She told him and Hermione.

“Last question: Will I be able to still be Captain of the Quidditch Team?” He asked.

“Yes, you’ll still be Captain Harry. Just keep our winning streak up, please?” She told Harry.

“I’ll do my very best Professor.”

She sees Harry and Hermione out of the castle and watches as they walk to the gates.

As they walk Harry asks Hermione: “Feel like coming with me to Diagon Alley?” And the look on his face tells her to say yes.

“Sure Harry, what do you need?”

“I need to pick up some more money and pick up Ginny’s birthday present. Oh! Do you think that you could help me pick out a bag like your beaded one, and after that can you put the charms on it like yours?” Harry asked her as a plan came together.

“Of course Harry, let’s go get the money, have some of it changed to Muggle money and we’ll go pick out a bag for her.”

So they did that, Harry took out a whole sack of Galleons then changed a quarter of them into Muggle money and Hermione Side-Along Apparated to a Muggle mall.

She led Harry to a small boutique. Over in the corner was a rack displaying a bunch of bags like Hermione’s beaded one. Harry picked out a gold bag with copper and bronze beads. He showed it to Hermione, wondering if she thought that Ginny would like it. Hermione beamed at him and nodded enthusiastically at him; so Harry paid for the bag and they found a small corner of the mall and apparated back to Diagon Alley.

Once there Hermione took the bag and cast a series of charms and other spells on the bag before handing it back to Harry. Harry placed it back in the bag and offered Hermione his arm as he led her back to Quality Quidditch Supplies. Harry walked up to the counter and said he was here to pick up and order. The owner came out of the back room with a Firebolt and a leather sport bag.

He handed Harry the broom and Harry slid it into the bag where it fit perfectly before turning back to the man and the bag. He showed Harry that he had Ginny’s name embroidered in Scarlet lettering along one end of the bag, along with her initial and last name above a flap with the word Chaser below it also in Scarlet lettering and on the other end was a scarlet and gold rearing lion. The outside was perfect and both Harry and Hermione expressed their appreciation of it. Next he pulled from the bag a pair of boots, a pair of wrist guards and palm guards. He also pulled out a _Broomstick Servicing Kit_ like the one Hermione had gotten Harry for his 13 th birthday, also he pulled out a pair of goggles that could be enchanted to repel water and allow the wearer to see where they were going when playing during a storm.

Inside the pouch with her initials and position he pulled out two vials of potion. “These are for after a match, one is something that should last a good while, you pour a capful into a glass of water and it’ll help with healing any muscle fatigue as well as restoring electrolytes lost during the game because of sweeting. The second bottle is simple pepper up potion for bad weather games. Also in this pouch is a recipe for the first potion, its very simple, but you must follow the directions explicitly or it’ll go wrong.” The owner told them and they nodded. Harry turned over the money that he still needed to pay and Hermione helped him get it in the bag.

They left the store and Hermione turned to him. “You love to spoil her don’t you? Buying her a beautiful owl, a top of the line racing broom and a chaser kit; just for her birthday.” Hermione was smiling though, so Harry took her words as being teasing; which they were.

“I love her and I love spoiling her.” Harry told her as they stopped for an ice cream before heading back to the Burrow. “What about you Hermione? You have a birthday coming up, do you know what you want?” Harry asked her as they threw away their wrappers and napkins.

“I don’t want anything Harry. I don’t want you to spend any more money on me.”

“Fine, but the Hogsmeade trip around your birthday, I’m buying you lunch and a candy of your choice from Honeydukes.”

“Fine Harry, that’ll work for me.” She told him before kissing his cheek.

They both Apparated to the Burrow.

Ginny had a huge hug and a very, _very_ , passionate kiss for Harry when he came through the door and into the kitchen. Harry responded enthusiastically and lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Hermione took the bag and took it up to Ginny and Harry’s room where she stashed it in his trunk that they had moved into her room after the service. Hermione stayed for dinner that night; though she sat next to Ginny and Harry and sat as far from Ron as possible.

Ron, glowered at her the entire time, but she ignored it. She left after the dishes were done to get home. She had decided to spend most nights with her parents before Hogwarts. She would come over after her parents left for their dental practice. Harry and Ginny played a round of wizard’s chess while waiting for the family to go to bed.

After they were sure that the rest of the family was asleep, they continued with their normal nightly routine. Before they fell asleep Harry asked Ginny a question he had been thinking about since he left that morning.

“Love, do you plan on staying with me in my Dorm, while we complete our last year?” He asked, his hand moving up and down her bare spine.

“Yes, as long as we don’t have sex in the dorm room, but other places or not at all we’ll be fine.” She told him, enjoying the feel of his hand moving up and down her spine.

“Do you think we can go that long without, if we’re near each other?” He asked, amused.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I know that I can’t. But that is what your cloak and map can be used for: getting to the Prefects’ bathroom or the Room of Requirement.” She told him seriously.

“Ahh, so that’s how it’s going to be. I was thinking we would wait until the weekends. I think we need to make sure that we don’t make our relationship about sex. I know it’s not, but others might not see it that way.”

“Okay Harry, we wait until the weekends to screw the other’s brains out.” She told them, and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

“Oh, speaking of weekends. The Hogsmeade weekend closest to Hermione’s birthday, I’m buying her lunch and whatever she wants from Honeydukes. She didn’t want me to buy anything for her at all, but I told her that I’d buy the lunch and candy, and she agreed.” Harry told her.

“Good idea.” She mumbled and moved her head to his chest where she could hear his heartbeat. “Love you Harry, good night.” She mumbled as sleep overtook her.

“Love you too, Ginny.” Harry whispered in her ear, before following her into their dreamland.

 


	8. 17 and blow ups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More steamy goodness. And the blow up of Ron and Hermione's relationship. Now we can get to setting up the trio.

The days until Ginny’s birthday passed in their new patter, Hermione would join them after breakfast (Ron would have left the house for the Shop) and help with the chores in the morning; then in the afternoons the three of them would start looking over Hermione’s notes from her sixth year until around 3ish. Harry and Ginny would then go for walks around the property and find spots to make out in. Then they would help Mrs. Weasley cook dinner. They would eat then say good bye to Hermione.

However that Friday was a very special day: Ginny was turning 17, she was of age.

Harry woke early that morning and helped Mrs. Weasley make breakfast and to bring down his gift for her, he set it in a bag on the table next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley’s gift. Hermione had brought a gift bag the previous day to place the bag in. Today Ron and Hermione would have to suffer through the other’s company. The table was piled with gifts and as the food was nearing done Bill and Fleur came through the doorway in the kitchen and added their gift to the pile. Hermione came in next and added her gift to the pile. They also had a gift that Charlie had left with them for his baby sister’s birthday. Percy was the first other than Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He was followed by George and Ron. Once the food was ready Harry went back up the stairs to get his lover.

He sat down on the bed and leaned over her hunched up form to press kisses to the skin of her neck and face. He kissed everywhere but her lips. And when he finally did, he found that Ginny was wide awake. She kissed him back and without letting his lips go, she crawled into his lap. They kissed until they needed air.

“Happy Birthday, Babe!” Harry told her and lifted her up bridal style. Ginny fought him and he let her down and she got dressed quickly before leaping onto his back. So Harry carried her down the stairs on his back and let her slid into a chair as Mrs. Weasley placed her plate on the table before kissing her cheek. Everyone fixed their own plate and sat down at the table. After they finished their meals and all the plate were soaking in the tub Ginny turned her attention to her presents.

“So does anyone need to leave like right now, or can I take a little time to open all of my gifts?” She asked and everyone else shook their heads so Ginny took her time going through her gifts and sorting out who gave her what. She opened her parents’ present first and it was a watch like they had given Harry last year, though her watch was more feminine then his was. She then opened her brother Charlie’s present. Inside was a pair of dragon hide gloves, made from the scales of a Hungarian Horntail, inside the gloves were a soft material with a warming spell in the stich work. Harry knew she was saving his for last and was opening her family’s first, so he just sat back and pulled her into his lap.

She opened Bill and Fleur’s next. They had given her some money in her own Gringotts vault. They had also given her a shopping spree with Fleur for the following afternoon. Next she opened and envelope from Percy and pulled out some money from inside. She grinned at her brother, knowing that he would have no clue what to get her, so he would let her pick it out herself, or place the money inside her new vault. Hermione also gave her some money and a voucher for her school books. Hermione wanted to help Ginny out and this would take some stress away from her parents. That and like Percy, Hermione would have had some difficulty picking out a gift for Ginny.

George gave her a package but spoke before she could open it.

“Me and Fred had put this together before the shop was raided by Death Eaters. I debated on whether or not to give it to you or pick something else out, but I couldn’t think of anything. You are difficult to shop for. So I decided to go ahead and give it to you.” Ginny got up and hugged her brother before sitting back down in Harry’s lap and opening the gift.

Inside the package was a starter kit of Wheezes products, but below that was a beautiful brown leather jacket. It was butter smooth and it would hold the warmth during the winter. Behind that as a joke she saw a toilet seat with a sign that said ‘From Hogwarts’ and Ginny laughed at the mention of their third year, when she had wanted desperately to go and had begged her mother to let her. She pulled Ron’s to her next and opened it to find treats and toys for Arnold and treats of Laeta inside.

Last but not least she pulled the gift bag from Harry towards her. She pulled out the tissue paper and pulled the beaded back outside. Hermione was right: Ginny loved the bag. But as she went to thank Harry for it, he stopped her.

“Open it Babe.” He whispered to her. And so Ginny opened the bag and pulled out the sports bag. She had her eyes wide open as she looked at the embroidery and the stuff inside the bag. She looked at Harry, who nodded towards the bag again and she reached in and pulled out a Firebolt. She turned and pounced on Harry’s lips with a very serious, very enthusiastic kiss. The rest of the table laughed at them, well Ron scowled but didn’t say anything, after they tore their lips apart, everyone said good bye and left to go to work.

Today Ginny was excused from chores and Harry made frequent stops to their room and gave her kisses before leaving again. Lunch was pleasant and afterwards Ginny had pulled Harry upstairs and into their room. Once they were both inside, she locked the door before pulling out her wand and casting various spells meant to keep the sounds inside and everyone else out. She even made the door immune to Extendable Ears so none of her brothers could listen in.

Once she was done, she pushed Harry down onto their bed and proceeded to strip him of his clothes. Once he was naked, she made sure his eyes were on her as she stepped out of his reach and started to strip herself out of the clothes she had thrown on after everyone left. She then laid down one the bed and pulled Harry down with her. Her hand closed on his penis and pumped him hard, firm strokes. He moaned and buried his head in her shoulder. She kept going until he was fully erect before moving him over to his back. She straddled him and rested her cleft on his stomach.

“I want you to make me come 17 times, Harry. One orgasm for every year I’ve been alive.” She whispered in his ear. Harry nodded before rolling them over. He teased his fingers down over her side until he reached her folds. He slid his middle two into her and let his thumb play with her clit. He moved his fingers in and out of her and rubbed his thumb around her clit until she came three times before he moved to have his mouth cover her opening. He fucked her with just his tongue in her opening another four times. Her screams of pleasure spurred him on. He added his fingers to the mix and let them play with her opening while his mouth played with her clit. Another three orgasms passes this way.

Harry felt that he was just getting started and kissed his way up her body and played with her; he just kissed her and they had no contact besides their lips. He slowly lowered his weight until he was cradled between her open legs. She started to lift her hips and grind them into his groin, asking for more contact. So he slowly slid into her and started to thrust in and out of her. He gave her three more orgasms; he was trying to keep them light, otherwise she would go nuts if he tried to give her 17 intensely powerful orgasms in one sitting. She seemed to understand this and she seemed to enjoy it. He pulled out of her and flipped her over to her back. He entered her in this new position and brought her to two more orgasms.

Harry was feeling tired so he rolled onto his back and had her on top; he knew that this was the best way for him to find release. So she took him inside her once again and slowly and deliciously rode his cock before coming again. She collapsed on his chest to catch her breath before she started moving her hips against him again. She used her new position to kiss him; using her muscles working in tandem to bring them both to an orgasm.

Ginny waited until he was flaccid once again before rolling off of him.

“I can’t believe you managed to do that to me.” She panted in his ear as they caught their breath.

“I’m surprised I did too, but I really wanted to do that to you. So I’m glad you enjoyed it.” He panted back. Harry glanced at his watch and saw that they had two hours before dinner was served. It would be a normal dinner as everyone went into work late so there wasn’t any real pressure this evening. So Harry threw on his cloak and tossed Ginny’s bathrobe to her before leading her up to the bathroom.

They kept their shower pg-13, only sharing passionate kisses beneath the spray of water.

 

The rest of the month passes by without any real incident between the two of them. The real drama was brewing between Hermione and Ron. One day towards the middle of the month Ginny had gone back up into her room to change into clothes to go to Diagon Alley to get their schoolbooks as their lists had arrived. But Hermione’s had come to the Burrow because she had been staring there for the past few nights. Hermione and Ron were having a go at each other again in the garden; so Harry took Hermione’s letter and went out to the garden ready to play peacekeeper once again.

He walked into the garden just in time to see Ron slapped then hexed by Hermione. Hermione spun around and saw Harry. She had tears pouring down her face and it was all red. Wordlessly Harry opened his arms and Hermione ran into them. Her rocked her back and forth as Ron stalked past him inside to see if his mother could help.

Ginny had just come down the stair when she saw Ron and knew something had happened so she went out into the garden and saw Harry holding a distraught Hermione. He caught her eye and shook his head.

Ginny smiled sadly at him and went over and took Hermione into her arms as she calmed down. The three of them headed into the house and Ginny took Hermione upstairs so she could wash her face. Harry put her letter into his back pocket before sitting down while Mrs. Weasley tended to Ron with a scowl on her face. Hermione and Ginny came down the stairs ten minutes later, just as Ron was finished.

Harry blocked the doors and Ginny sent up an anti appation jinx so no one could leave.

“Okay, I am getting sick and tired of hearing you two go at each other constantly. So here’s what we’re going to do. Ron is going to stay here today and help his mother. Me, Ginny and Hermione are going shopping for our supplies this year. When we come back, Ginny will help Mrs. Weasley with whatever still needs to be done and the three of us are going into the sitting room and working this out.” Harry told them all, with a face that said ‘don’t mess or argue with me’ it was scarier than the same face on Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Hermione nodded at Harry and Harry turned to Ron.

“If you leave before we come back I will track you down and bring you back as a lovely Weasley, got it?” He threatened Ron and Ron nodded meekly before heading off up the stairs. Harry and Ginny removed their spells and the three of them headed off for Diagon Alley.

Their day was relatively pleasant after that, Harry handed Hermione her letter when they reached Diagon Alley and she opened it to find out that she had been made Head Girl; her huge smile brought answering ones to Harry and Ginny’s faces. Hermione paid for her books and Ginny’s books like she said they would. Harry paid for his and they headed to the next stop. They paid for everything they needed and sat down to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry left them for a spell to talk to George and left Hermione and Ginny to talk.

He came back 45 minutes later and they returned to the Burrow. Hermione said that she was going to drop her stuff off at home and that she’d be back in 20 minutes. True to her word she walked back into the kitchen 20 minutes later. Harry led Ron and Hermione into the sitting room and Ginny and her mother moved into the garden. She had Ron work inside the house so she could keep an eye on him.

Once they made it into the sitting room Harry cast spells to keep eavesdroppers out and them inside.

“Okay. Ron what is wrong in your opinion.” Harry calmly asked his best mate.

Ron didn’t answer he just glared at the door, waiting to leave. Harry waited a few minutes before asking Hermione.

“Hermione what do you think is wrong?”

“Ron’s jealousy issues are what’s wrong.”

“Thank you.” He told her before turning back to Ron.

“She’s right Ron. I knew this could happen, I hopped it wouldn’t but it did. So here is my suggestion. You both take a break temporarily. Hermione is going back to Hogwarts and you are staying here, Ron. So this solution works out for the best. Hermione and Ron; feel free to date other people. I want you to just take a break from the relationship and friendship. If at the end of the school year, Ron feels like he can handle being with you without any jealousy issues, then go ahead and try again. If not then you both need to think on whether or not you can still be friends.” Harry told them, still speaking in a calm voice.

Hermione nodded and Ron turned to Harry.

“So you’re taking her side?” He spat at him. Harry was still calm as he answered the question.

“In this instance, Ron, yes; because she is in the right and you are not. If the roles were reversed I would be on your side and not hers.” He stood and removed the charms from the room.

“Think about what you want Ron. Think long and Hard about what you want.” He told his best mate as he left the room, with Hermione following. She kissed Harry’s cheek and went to hug Ginny and Mrs. Weasley before heading home.

“Did you get through to him?” Ginny asked as she came up beside him.

“I hope so.” Harry told her before hugging her tightly; she hugged him back just as tightly. 


	9. Hogwarts Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More stuff for you to enjoy. New school year, new teachers, new routines and of course a little sex. Almost to the part where the duo becomes a trio.

They first of September had finally arrived. The school was rebuilt and finished thanks to the tireless staff and workers who had stayed at the castle and worked all summer. Hermione apparated over to the Burrow shortly before Harry, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley left. They all left together and apparated to Platform 9 ¾. The station was just as packed as normal and Harry and Ginny found a compartment with Neville, Hannah, Susan, Justin and Luna. Harry, Ginny and Hermione loaded their trunks into the rack and headed back to say goodbye to Mrs. Weasley.

She had a hug and kiss on the cheek for all three of them. She watched as they re-boarded the train and waved until the train moved out of sight. Hermione left them to head up to the Prefect’s Carriage. Harry and Ginny hugged her and sat down with everyone else.

They had a fun trip on the train, they played exploding snap and talked about how the current Quidditch teams should do; they we’re all happy to hear that Harry would keep the captaincy for Gryffindor. As the sun began to set the boys left the carriage to let the girls change into their robes then changed into their robes as the girls returned the favor. When they pulled into the station, they all hopped down off the train and made their way over to Hagrid, who was calling out first years. They all said hi to him before moving off to the carriages. Most everyone who came back after fighting were now able to see the Thestrals and they oooed and awed over them as they climbed in. Hermione found them as they walked up to one of the last carriages. They all climbed in and headed for the castle. They all looked in wonder at the castle, seeing it whole once again after the battle was awe inspiring. When their carriage stopped they all piled out before heading into the Entry Hall and to the Great Hall.

They took their seats at Gryffindor Table, close to the Head Table. Almost all the teachers were sitting down. Hagrid’s chair was empty, but he was taking first years across the lake, and Flitwick’s chair was empty as well. But since McGonagall was now Headmistress, they assumed that Flitwick was now Deputy Headmaster and was awaiting the arrival of the first years. There were also three new staff members at the table. One was a blonde with what looked like black eyes. From the look of her, they thought that she looked tough and assumed that this was the new DADA teacher. The other was also a witch, though she had pixie cut brown hair and dancing green eyes. The last new comer was a wizard with close cropped black hair and pale eyes..

Ginny leaned close to Harry and Whispered “Why are their three new comers; we only needed two more teachers?” Harry shrugged and looked over the staff table once more, trying to see if anyone he knew was missing.

“Madam Hooch isn’t here.” Hermione whispered, just as the doors opened and Flitwick led a line of first years to the front of the Hall. He placed the stool and Hat down in front of them and everyone waited to hear his song.

The seam near the brim opened and the Hat chanted about how victory was bittersweet and how that now in the time of peace, all must be rebuilt. He urged the houses to not fight amongst themselves and to get along better than the houses have done in the past. He reminded that Hall that Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were best friends as were Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff.

Professor Flitwick then read the names of the new students and they were sorted into their houses. Harry was starving and starting to Channel Ron with wishing it would be over so he could eat. Finally the last student had sat down at the Ravenclaw table, next to Luna and Headmistress McGonagall stood up. Silence fell about the Hall.

“Tuck in.” She said simply and the plates filled with food. Everyone did as they were told and tucked into the food before them. The food portion of the feast passed pleasantly and everyone shared stories about previous classes and teachers with the new first years and stories about how they spent their summers with their friends. Finally the last of the dessert vanished from the plates and McGonagall stood up once more.

“Welcome to another year and the first peaceful year in a long while.” She opened as she looked around the Hall.

“I am Headmistress McGonagall, and before you all head off to bed I have a few things to announce.” She took a sip of water before speaking again. “The first thing is the promotion to Deputy Headmaster with Professor Flitwick he will take up the deputy duties along with Head of Ravenclaw.” The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Tables cheered the loudest for this. McGonagall let them cheer for a few minutes before motioning for silence again. “The next position is Head of Gryffindor House. I am pleased to announce that our own Rubeus Hagrid has agreed to take the position of Head of House for Gryffindor.” Once again the Gryffindor Table erupted in applause. Some students including Harry, Hermione and Ginny gave him a standing ovation at the news. Hagrid beamed at them as he waved to the Hall. McGonagall let the applause continue a little longer before she quieted them down once more. “Now to introduce you to some new faces. Madam Hooch has decided to retire so he place as Quidditch Head and flying instructor are going to Holly Nikke. Holly is from America, where she played almost every position on their Northern Team before switching to referee for her school. I asked her to come along with her husband to teach here.” She told the school as the brunette stood up to polite applause. She sat down and the table quieted. “Also joining our staff is her Husband Professor Nikke who is an expert on Muggle Relations in America.” The dark haired man smiled as he stood.

The Hall quieted down once again, all eyes moving from McGonagall to the blonde Witch. “The last position is one that has been a revolving door throughout the years. Taking over as Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is an Auror from America; she trained her in London as a part of an exchange system, she trained with Alastor Moody in the year before he retired. Please welcome Professor Smith.” More applause as the last new comer stood up and waved to the crowd.” They quieted down quicker this time, as everyone wanted to go to bed.

“Now on to House keeping. Remember that any product for Weasley Wizard’s Wheezes is banned and products such as fanged frizbees are banned inside the castle. The full list of banned items can be viewed in Mr. Flich’s office. The Quidditch House Cup will resume this year. Anyone wishing to play for their house teams should sign up with their heads, who will pass the names to the captains. Coach Nikke requests that she help with either tryouts or team practices. Talk to her for more information.

“Students who are retaking their 7th and final year may either stay for the full year or participate in a program with the board of Examiners to prepare for the NEWTs and take them the weekend before Halloween. Students who take the exams will find out their score the week after Halloween.

“Get to your beds and rest.” She concluded and Hermione leaped up from her seat herding the new first year students to help them get to the dorms. Harry and Ginny stood up and walked over to hug Hagrid who was beaming with tears of joy running down his face. He gave each of them a bone crushing hug before Ginny kissed his cheek. Before they could leave to head up to the Tower they were stopped by Coach Nikke.

“Mr. Potter, you are your House’s Quidditch Team’s captain no?” She asked her accent was of the New England coast of America.

“Correct.”

“Good, I’ve heard stories from the other staff members on how well you could fly. I was wondering if you knew how long you wanted to wait before holding you team tryouts?” She further enquired as she walked with them out of the Hall.

“I was thinking I would give everyone a chance to sign up with Hagrid, so three weeks into the term. Say that Saturday at 11:30 in the morning?” He trailed off.

“The spot’s yours. Would like me to sit in on your tryouts give you some feedback?”

“Actually yes, I would. I have more positions that I need to fill, Seeker is me and Ginny will be a Chaser but that’s all I know.”

“Alright then Mr. Potter. I shall see you then.” She told them before joining her husband who was waiting on the first floor landing. Harry and Ginny caught up with Neville, Dean and Seamus.

They all came up to the Fat Lady and said the password _Moonpie_ before she could ask. She just smiled and let them in. Hermione had just come down the steps from the girls’ dorm. She walked with Harry and the group until they entered their dorm room.

“As you can see, they removed Ron’s bed. And they moved the other beds around to fill the gap left by his wardrobe and bed. Now I need to ask you all a question.” She looked at everyone but Harry and Ginny. The others nodded for her to ask. “Do you guys have a problem with Ginny sleeping in the same bed as Harry?” She looked at Neville first; he just smiled and said: “I have no problem with it.” Hermione nodded and looked at Seamus.

“As Long as they don’t shag each other where we can hear them, I don’t care what they do.” Seamus told her and Harry and Ginny shared a smirk, knowing that they would only make love outside the Tower while bathing on the weekends. Hermione nodded and moved to Dean who just shrugged.

“I’m with Seamus.” He told her before turning to his bed. Hermione nodded and smiled at her two friends before she left the room. Harry and Ginny got ready for bed, with Ginny changing behind the bed’s hangings. She curled with Harry and they both fell asleep.

 

The weeks passed. Harry and Ginny were kept busy with Quidditch and homework and Hermione was busy with homework and her Head Girl duties. But they were all able to keep decent scores in their classes. Harry made good on his promise and bought Hermione her lunch and Candy the weekend after her birthday. They spent the weekdays coming and going to various classes in the morning and afternoons. The evenings were spent with homework, practice and hall duties.

The course work was monstrously difficult and even Hermione needed Professor McGonagall, who couldn’t find a new Transfiguration instructor, to repeat her instructions more than once. The homework was just as difficult, but all three managed to pull through and achieve high marks. Harry’s best subject was easily DADA, he blew through the coursework and achieved the highest marks, passing even Hermione. Hermione’s best subject was Transfiguration, earning a couple points for Gryffindor each class. She flew through the essays and other homework, and helped the rest of the seventh year Gryffindors achieve passing as well. Ginny loved Charms, and it showed. She had the highest grade in the class, it was about three points higher than Hermione.

The rest of the seventh year Gryffindors also had their bright spots. Neville helped them all in Herbology, Seamus was a dab hand at Care of Magical Creatures; he was the only Gryffindor taking the NEWT level course, Dean was a dab hand at potions and helped everyone in that subject.

They spent evenings that didn’t have a practice inside an empty class room on the seventh floor. They did all of their coursework together, each person helping the others with the work in their designated subject.

Weekends were spent with extra-long practices and mini matches between the reserve team and competition team. They had afternoon tea with Hagrid, making up for not taking his class this year. Their afternoons and evenings were spent studying and doing their homework with just the three of them. They would head down to the Great Hall together for dinner then split up. Hermione would head to her duties and Harry and Ginny would head up to the dorm room and slip the map and cloak out and head to an abandoned bathroom.

Halloween passed and Harry and Ginny concentrated on their first match against Slytherin. They pushed their teams, both the House team and the reserve team, to their limits preparing for whatever the snakes would through at them. The game was a decent game. It lasted for three and a half hours. The score was 250-100 when Harry caught the snitch, bringing the total to 400-100. That was one of the highest scoring matches that Harry had played in. The rest of the school was shocked. Harry’s star keeper, Dennis, was small and fast and kept most of the shots from scoring. They all met in the middle of the pitch in a large group hug. Ginny had thrown herself at Harry the moment they touched the ground.

The rest of the year passed in a similar pattern until one weekend in the middle of November. That day Harry and Ginny couldn’t find an empty bathroom that evening and were just wandering the castle hold hands and sharing soft kisses, when Ginny had an idea.

“What about the Room of Requirement?” She said. Harry and Ginny exchanged smirks and headed to the room. Harry approached the door, not knowing if the room was okay after what it went through during the battle. He passed tapestry three times thinking the same thing. _I need a place to be intimate with my girlfriend._ The third time he passed the section of wall, a simple wooden door appeared. Harry grabbed Ginny’s hand and opened the door. Inside was a beautiful room. In one corner of the room was a full sized bed with gold and scarlet sheets and pillows. Ginny immediately ran over to the bed and jumped on it. In the other corner of the room, a decent sized tub was sunken into the ground. It was a similar shape to the one in the Prefects’ Bathroom, there was even a bench along one side. Behind the sunken tub was a shower.

Harry was brought back to reality from his thoughts about how they could use each fun thing by a small pair of hands undoing his robe and pulling it over his head. He turned to see Ginny in her under robe uniform of a pleated skirt with a white button up shirt under a grey vest with a Gryffindor tie. Harry and Ginny undressed each other as they moved closer to the bed. They collapsed naked onto the bed and Harry pushed into her and stated to move pretty quickly. She orgasmed three times before Harry rolled over to his back and let her ride him. She orgasmed three more times, but he was still hard, so Ginny rolled of him and kissed her way down her chest. She played with his nipples and his navel before taking his erection in her mouth and blowing his mind. She sucked him hard and played with his balls in her free hand. After about 30 more minutes Harry came by Ginny sucking him off.

They caught their breath and redressed before heading back down to Dinner. They ate their dinner with Hermione and the group before getting in an hour of study time with just Hermione before they returned to the Room and had a couple hours of intimate play time before returning to the dorm rooms for the night.

They had a new weekend pattern established for the rest of the term until Christmas.

That first weekend in December, Harry asked Ginny and Hermione what they thought about the upcoming holidays.

“I was planning on staying here, Harry.” Hermione blushed and looked down. Harry and Ginny had a conversation with just they’re eyes.

“Okay, we’ll stay too.” Ginny told her best friend. Hermione looked up with her eyes wide.

“Really, you guys aren’t going to head to the Burrow?”

“Why, Ron will glare at me and we can still give them our gifts. Besides I like staying at the castle during Christmas.” Harry told her and Ginny nodded.

“I’ll send Laeta to Mum, after dinner, before me and Harry head off for our night together.” Ginny added. Hermione smiled at them and kissed their cheeks before heading off to her Arthimancy class. Harry and Ginny smiled before sharing a soft kiss and heading off to the library to finish their essay for McGonagall.

 


	10. Holiday Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here we go! Setting up the Trio finally! Definitely explicit.

The Holidays were fast approaching and Harry, Ginny and Hermione sent their gifts off and walked with the rest of the house to gates before returning to the warm fire of the Gryffindor Common Room.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione were the only ones staying in Gryffindor Tower. In fact only a few other students were still in the castle; most families wanted to be together, this year especially.

They followed a routine for the three weeks of break they head. They woke up an hour later, enjoyed a simple breakfast and headed out to see Hagrid and spend the morning with him. They would return to the castle with Hagrid for lunch before hitting the books for a few hours until dinner time. They would eat dinner then Hermione would head back to the Tower while Harry and Ginny would retreat to the Room of Requirement for the remainder of the evening.

By the end of the first week they had finished all of their Holiday Homework. Hermione went through and revised them before handing them back and they spent the first three days of the second week writing final drafts of all their essays.

Harry and Ginny both enjoyed their evenings together in to Room. Harry used his impressive control to wear Ginny out before flipping them over and letting her ride him ‘til he found his own release. Afterwards she would wait until he was flaccid before rolling off of him and curling into his side and feeling his hand move up and down the length of her spine.

Christmas Eve came and that night they enjoyed a small feast that Kreacher brought them from the kitchens in the Common Room.

Kreacher appeared in the Common Room a few hours previously and kicked them out, saying that he and the rest of the elves would give them a small Christmas Eve feast before the small Christmas supper the next day. So the three of them went up to their dorm rooms and changed into their heavier coats and cloaks. They headed outside and started a snowball fight with the other students. A few hours later they returned to the castle and headed to warm up in the showers and change into dry clothes. They entered the Common Room and found that it had been decorated. Fairy lights were suspended around the room. The furniture had been moved to the walls and in the middle of the room was a small table set for three with a single flickering candlestick. The fireplace was glowing with a warm fire. The other thing was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above the fireplace, but all three missed it. Kreacher and Winky led them to the table and Harry held the chair for Ginny while Kreacher did the same for Hermione.

Once they were seated the elves brought out the food and conjured another table to rest the plates on. Kreacher even brought out a bottle of wine and poured everyone a glass of the burgundy drink. Once they were all served the elves and the extra food vanished.

The three of them enjoyed their meal and once they were finished both elves popped back in and cleared the table and took it with them. They pulled couch cushions off some of the couches and laid them on the ground in front of the fire place. They left the bottle of wine and glasses and soon the three of them had polished off the bottle and were feeling a little buzzed. At one point Harry and Ginny both stood up and Hermione giggled, noticing the sprig of mistletoe above their heads. Harry and Ginny smirked before his lips covered hers and they made out under the mistletoe in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of Hermione.

Harry went off into the bathroom and left the two buzzed girls alone.

“That was some kiss.” Hermione whispered to Ginny.

“Not really, that was actually pretty mild for us. We can get a little enthusiastic when we kiss each other like that.”

“How passionate does it get between the two of you?” Hermione asked; she had always wondered how far they went, she knew they were sexually active, but wanted to know how often they did it.

“We give each other mind blowing orgasms when we take out time with each other on the weekends.”

“How is he?” Hermione was enjoying the girl talk session and her wine buzz.

“Harry is well endowed: both with his size and stamina. He gave me 17 orgasms on my birthday, and 7 of them were inside of me, the other ten were him going down on me.”

“Wow!” Hermione was impressed.

“Please, the day you and Ron decided not to stay here, before the service we had passionate sex in his bed instead of a bathtub, he made me come in the missionary position 9 times before he flipped us over and he gave me two more before he finally came!” Ginny laughed as she felt her arousal build again. It didn’t help that she and Hermione had moved closer together and she could smell the wine on Hermione’s breath.

“I wonder what he’s like with a buzz?” Hermione mused with a wicked grin on her face.

“I’ll tell you in the morning.” Ginny whispered, leaning closer to Hermione. Harry came back into the room at that moment and startled the girls. They leapt up from their spots on the floor and ended up next to each other under the mistletoe. Harry laughed and pointed out the mistletoe to his two girls. They exchanged a grin and Ginny looked at Harry, who nodded.

So Ginny and Hermione leaned for each other and gave the other a simple and chaste kiss, until the both caught the hint of wine on the other’s lips. The kiss transformed into a tongue lock that continued for ages, it seemed. They both leaned their foreheads together and panted for a few minutes before looking at Harry, who was wide eyed, and they could both see, aroused. Ginny saw his erection in his uniform pants and felt herself becoming further aroused. She pushed Harry on the ground and made out with him. Harry felt himself becoming even more drunk with the taste of both ladies on her tongue. Ginny stopped kissing him and let him sit up. She sat in his lap and Hermione blushed as she sat back down, feeling aroused just from her kiss and watching them kiss. They continued to chat for another few minutes before Ginny got up and disappeared in the direction of the boys’ dorm room. She came back a few minutes later and the others stood up.

Harry and Hermione both looked shocked at what she was wearing. She was wearing a beautiful white see through Teddy piece of lingerie and a matching G-string. She flaunted down the steps until she stood in front of them. She looked up and saw that they were both standing under the mistletoe. She gestured for the two of them to kiss and they did.

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione on her lips with a simple kiss. She answered back with a little bit more. She would never truly admit it, but she was very aroused by just the sight of Ginny. So their kiss deepened and their tongues dueled with each other. Ginny’s moan of pleasure brought them back to reality.

When Harry and Hermione separated she pounced on Harry, claiming his lips as she wrestled his clothes off of him. Ginny pushed Harry back down onto the floor and took him into her mouth. Hermione sank down onto the floor and watched as her friend went down on Harry. Eventually she felt her own wetness coating her panties and she stripped out of her skirt and underwear and felt her down to her opening as she watched her two friends. She pleasured herself as she watched her two friends.

Harry came quickly under Ginny’s mouth; he knew that that was what she wanted; so he gave it to her. But Harry’s wasn’t done with her; so he stood up and made his way over to her and picked her up in his arms, blindly nodded to Hermione and carried his girlfriend up to their bed. Hermione watched as they left feeling slightly left out, but she picked herself up, grabbed her clothes and headed to her own bed.

Harry and Ginny made sweet love to each other that night, breaking their ‘no sex in the dorm’ rule. Though they didn’t care as it was just them in the empty room. When they fell asleep it was with Ginny on top of Harry, with Harry’s flaccid penis inside her channel. Hermione who had went back to her own dorm tossed and turned before falling into an uneasy sleep; her thoughts on her two best friends. Harry fell asleep quickly and began to dream as did Ginny.

Harry dreamt that he was fucking a beautiful woman. Nothing new as he did that before he fell asleep, but when he looked up expecting to see fiery red hair, he instead found bushy brown hair. Dream Harry moaned in pleasure and brought his lips up to Hermione’s breasts and started to play with them as she rode his cock. Real Harry started to Harden and thrust up against Ginny as they both slept. Real Harry kept pace with Dream Harry and Dream Hermione, and just as he was about to come, and from what he could feel Dream Hermione was also close; Ginny appeared and stood behind Hermione and started to kiss the brunettes neck and her fingers played with the joining of Harry and Hermione. Harry came both in the dream and in real life; and he woke up. He rolled Ginny off of him and headed into the bathroom to think. What he didn’t know was that Ginny was also awake and she lay in bed thinking; for she had a similar dream. She dreamt that she had her hand in Hermione’s pussy and Hermione’s hand in her own pussy with Harry watching his hands on both girls’ breasts. Ginny had come at the same time Harry did and she also woke up fully when Harry moved her.

Both of them were thinking the same thing; that was the most intense orgasms they’ve had. Now they wanted that to happen in real life. Harry started to analyze his feelings for the bushy brunette and realized that he not only lusted after her, but he could potentially be in love with her too. Now he just needed to see if Ginny was okay with it moving from the two of them to the three of them.

Ginny’s thoughts were along the same line; she wanted Hermione. She knew that she loved the other woman, but until that kiss; she thought it was as a sister. But know she knew that she could easily be _in love_ with the brunette. Now she wondered if Harry would like to have both girls with him. After all it was more sex for him, and she knew that guys found two girls kissing to be very hot.

Hermione’s sleep was plagued with nightmares of the other two loving her then leaving her, but by the time the other two were thinking about their wet dreams; she was having one of her own. She was getting fucked by Ginny’s mouth on her clit as Harry fucked her from the back. In her sleep her hands wandered over her stomach and to her panties where she sleep fingered herself until she reached a quiet orgasm. The rest of the night switched between wet dreams and nightmares.

******************************************************************************

The next morning the all woke up with a slight head ache both from the dreams and the alcohol, but happy hearts. Harry and Ginny shared a soft lovemaking session where they each orgasmed at the same time, once before turning their attention to their presents. They each unwrapped a Weasley sweater and homemade sweets. George had sent them more Wheezes and Fleur sent them a French Wine Sampler (though at the moment they didn’t want to even look at wine). They also each received a fair bit of candy from the rest of the people who gave them gifts; except Hermione. Hermione had given them some candy and a book about Quidditch and their best subject. Both books were interesting and they didn’t even consider giving her flak for giving them books. After looking through both books they turned to the gifts they gave each other.

Harry had given Ginny a set of jewelry from his mother. The set included simple diamond studs, a diamond tennis bracelet, and a simple gold chain with a diamond teardrop in the center and a simple ring with a very simple diamond in the gold band.

“Harry, their gorgeous.” Ginny breathed and she immediately put them odd. The glint of gold and diamond looked seductive when she wasn’t wearing any clothes. He helped with each piece: holding the backs of the earrings, helping her clasp the bracelet, doing the necklace for her and sliding the diamond ring onto her ring finger of her left hand. He kissed her finger and kissed his way up her arm to her neck. He gave her a love bite and turned to his gift from her.

She had gotten him a Seeker Kit. The bag was similar to hers but he had his name, Seeker and captain along the side of his, and his lion had a mane. Inside was a set of boots and gloves like the kind Charlie gave Ginny. There was also two pairs of goggles, one were normal and one had his eye prescription in them so he wouldn’t have to wear classes. There were also the same two potions and a piece of leather designed to protect his chest. Harry loved it and kissed Ginny passionately. She then copied his movements and kissed her way down to his neck and gave him a love bite of his own. They decided to just lie in bed together for a few more minutes before they got dressed.

They crawled out of bed and pulled on underwear. Harry slid on a pair of jeans and a white tank top before pulling the new sweater over his head. He watched as his girlfriend picked up the white Teddy she had worn last night.

“When did you get that?” Harry asked as she moved it to the bottom of her laundry bag.

“When I went shopping with Fleur.” She told him simply.

“Baby, the blow job you gave me last night, was that you marking your territory because of the kiss I shared with Hermione?” He asked, warily.

“No, Babe; it wasn’t. I was really turned on by the kiss, like you were with the kiss we shared.”

“So, can I kiss her again, because I want to know what she tastes like without the wine on her tongue.” Ginny smirked; he was on the same page, she was about to ask him the same thing. She pretended to think about it as she pulled her own jeans over her hips and a black cami over her head before pulling on her new sweater.

She walked towards Harry and had, what she hoped was a speculative look on her face.

“Do you just want to kiss her Harry, or do you want more from Hermione?” She asked him as she was just out of his reach.

“I want you both.” He replied with the truth. “But if you want me to yourself, I can refrain.”

“Wait you want both of us, together, all three of us?” She asked, amazed. She had hoped that Hermione would join in last night and either pleasure Ginny or sit her lips on Harry’s head, but she hoped that Harry would be cool with it. But if he wanted it too, and more than just sex . . . she was beginning to get excited.

“Only if it’s ok with Hermione too.” She told him moving closer to him. He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way to him. He kissed her again sliding his hands into the back pocket of her jeans. Ginny slid her hands up his chest and around his neck, her fingers playing in his unruly hair. When they parted the sat on the bed and pulled on their shoes and Harry kissed the ring on her finger again before lacing their hands together as they walked out of the Common Room. They both knew that Hermione would be embarrassed after last night, so they would give her space until after Christmas supper.

They headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry again kissed her new ring and kissed her new bracelet that was on the same wrist.

“Harry, am I the only one you gave jewelry to?” She asked him.

“Nope. I sent a white gold and pearl set, minus a ring, to Fleur with matching cufflinks for dress robes to Bill. I also sent regular gold and pearl set, again minus the ring, to your parent’s and the white gold diamond set, with the ring to Hermione.” He shrugged. Ginny leaned up and kissed Harry’s cheek.

“You love to spoil the women in your life.” She told him smiling.

“Well, your mother is my mother and I wanted to give her something special. Fleur is a sister in law so I gave her something nice and without Hermione I would have failed and would not be here, so I wanted to thank her.”

They entered the Great Hall and sat down at their table and started eating. Their goblets held only water and the food helped clear the slight pounding left in their heads from the wine. Hermione came in half way through their plates and sat across from them. She was blushing as she filled her plate and she wouldn’t look at them.

“Hermione thanks for the Quidditch book.” Ginny told her and she looked up, relaxed and smiled at them.

“Welcome, Ginny. Thank you for the skirt, it’s perfect.” She told her.

“Thank you for the jewelry Harry, but I thought I told you not to spend a lot of money when you asked what I wanted for my birthday.” She told him sternly.

“I didn’t Hermione. That jewelry set was part of my inheritance. It belonged to my great grandmother. I wanted you to have it to say thank you for saving my rear so many times over the past few years.”

“Oh, Harry. Thank you.” She whispered and leaned across the table and kissed his cheek. She sat back down and pulled the box out and slipped the earrings in and had Harry help with the bracelet and necklace. She slid the ring onto her right ring finger.

The rest of the day passed peacefully. Hermione was comfortable around them and no one brought up the previous night except to talk about the dinner and thank the house elves, whom they had brought butterbeer for when they were done cooking the supper. They all bowed them out of the kitchens and they returned to the common room and dressed warmly again before going to have tea with Hagrid. Hagrid and the three of them returned to the castle and the three of them raced back to the Tower and changed into their black robes and hurried back down to the Great Hall for supper.

This supper reminded Harry of his first few years in the castle. Instead of the long House tables, there were four smaller tables to fit the three or four students in each house who stayed at the castle for the holidays. They shared crackers with each other and came away with a few grow your own warts kits, a few new packs of exploding snap and everyone got a set of gobstones by the end of supper. The three of them bade everyone a Happy Christmas and returned to the Common Room. They changed back into their jeans and Weasley sweaters and sat down near the fire. The elves had removed the sprig of mistletoe, but they all remembered last night.

“I think I ate better last night. It certainly was more fun.” Harry commented. Ginny grinned and Hermione blushed and looked down.

Harry and Ginny sat down where she was in the middle and they both stared at her.

“We want to talk about last night, Hermione.” Ginny told her softly.


	11. Trio, Officially

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally its a threesome! Definitely Explicit rating here.

Hermione looked terrified, but she stayed.

“What about last night.” She whispered. Her face was wide eyed and red from the fierceness of her blush. She wished that she had joined in, but had no clue if the other two were okay with it. Now Hermione both wished and feared that they would tell her that they wanted her with them. A threesome. But at the same time she feared and prayed that they would want to forget it.

Harry and Ginny, who could practically read her mind after knowing her as long as they have, watched and knew her thoughts, knew that she wanted this, just as much as they did. So Ginny took matters into her own hands.

She got up from her side of Hermione and knelt in front of her. “We know what we want Hermione. But what do you want?” Ginny asked, puller Hermione’s legs apart and shuffling closer to her, making it harder for her to not look at them.

“I want to pass my NEWTs.” Hermione mumbled, giving herself time to come to a decision.

“That you can do in a heartbeat, and you should extra points for bringing ours up a notch or two on your way to ‘Outstanding’ NEWTs.” Harry told her as he slid even closer, they were no connected from their hips to their knees. “How about after this year?” Harry continued, keeping from touching her anywhere else.

“I want to work at the ministry.” Hermione, now wanted to know how long they would play this game before the forced the answer they were actually seeking from her.

“And do what?” Ginny had moved as close as she could to Hermione and reached a hand out and cupped her chin, making Hermione meet her eyes.

“Help House Elves, help rebuild and help Muggle-borns.” Hermione was losing herself in Ginny’s chocolate brown eyes.

“And that’s professionally. What do you want for you personally, Hermione?” Hearing Harry’s deep voice didn’t help matters either.

“I want to live on my own, and not with my parents.” Hermione whispered as Ginny let go of her chin and leaned their foreheads together instead.

“Well, if anything else Harry kind of owns two apartment complexes for the magical world. I’m sure he could get you in one of those buildings.” Ginny told her.

“And if you wanted a house instead of an apartment, I kind of own a couple of those now too.” Harry told her as he slid the leg touching her behind her to where she now sat in between his legs and Ginny’s hands rested in the middle of Hermione’s thighs.

“But now we want to know about your romantic life. Will you go back with Ron if he gets his shit together?” Ginny asked her.

“No, being with Ron is not even anywhere near my list of things I want. I would rather just be friends with him.” She answered vehemently.

“Okay, now here is the hard part, Hermione. If you want us together, all three of us, then you can have us. If you want to remain friends with us, it’s yours. If you don’t want anything to do with us, will make ourselves scarce. If you want to forget this conversation ever happened, done. But the choice is yours, Hermione.

“But know that we both love you and we would never intentionally hurt you.” Harry told her as his hands started to massage her shoulders. All Hermione could think of was his hands wandering all over her body as Ginny’s hands helped. Ginny had started to move her hands up and down her thighs.

Ginny and Harry locked eyes over Hermione’s shoulder. Simultaneously they both stopped and removed their hands and stood up. Harry leaned down to whisper in Hermione’s ear.

“Think about what you want romantically.” He told her before kissing her cheek close to her mouth. He stood back up and waited near the stairs for Ginny.

“If you want us, you know where to find us.” Ginny also whispered in Hermione’s ear before kissing her softly on the corner of her mouth. She stood up as well and went to Harry and together they headed up to their bed.

Hermione stayed in her seat on the couch frozen as her head and heart worked out what she wanted. Twenty minutes later, she stood, decision made. She walked on shaky legs to the staircase and climbed the stairs.

She entered the room and walked over to the bed. She opened the hangings and crawled into bed.

“I want you both too, but I want to take it slow.” She told Harry and Ginny in a soft voice. They gave her soft smile and nodded. She smiled back and curled up in the bed next to Harry, opposite Ginny.

“Hermione, go get changed into sleep clothes, you won’t feel so great sleeping in jeans. Here.” Ginny handed her one of Harry’s too small white button up uniform shirts. Hermione smiled and gave Ginny a quick kiss on the lips before kissing Harry. She left the room and came back ten minutes later: her hair brushed out, teeth brushed and flossed, face washed and in her sleep clothes. She wore a worn pair of pale blue sleep pants and Harry’s shirt. She climbed back in the bed and closed the hangings behind her before crawling under the covers and resting her head on Harry’s bare chest. She placed her hand in the middle of Harry’s chest and Ginny placed her hand on top of Hermione’s.

All three of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces.

The next few days in between Christmas and New Year’s took on a new pattern. The three of them woke up and went to breakfast. Harry sat in between Hermione and Ginny. Harry would finish eating before his two girls, so he would just sit back and wait with a hand on each of their thighs. Ginny would normally finish next and she would curl into Harry’s side as they patiently waited for Hermione, who would read as she ate.

Once all three had finished they would head up to the Common Room. Then they would take turns going out with each other and finding places to make out in. It was usually someone with Hermione. Then they would return to the Common Room, collect the third member of their group and return to the Great Hall for lunch. After lunch the other person would head out with Hermione until Dinner time. After dinner they would return to the Common Room and spend time with the three of them before Harry and Ginny would head into the Room of Requirement and spend some intimate time with each other. Hermione would stay on the couch and when they returned they would head to bed.

On New Year’s Eve; Harry, Ginny and Hermione decided to not head up to bed, instead they curled up on the couch. Harry sat in the middle feet propped up on an ottoman with Hermione on his left, back against the arm and feet in Harry’s lap as she read her book. Ginny sat on his right, curled into Harry with a book as Harry made plans for the Team to practice when school resumed. They were sitting quietly, each doing their own thing when they heard the Fat Lady’s portrait open. Harry looked behind them while Hermione and Ginny marked their places and sat up straight. Professor McGonagall headed into the room. Hermione summoned an armchair for the Professor to sit in.

“Well, Harry I came to tell you that Seamus was offered a position as a Revserve Chaser for the same team Wood plays on. Apparently one of their starters had to leave the season, moving a reserve to starter and opening a reserve team position. So Seamus will not be returning and your down a chaser.” She told him. Harry nodded before turning to Ginny.

“So, for our new team chaser. Demelza?” He inquired. Ginny nodded and then wrote a name down on Harry’s plans.

“For the open spot on our reserve team.” She told him. Harry looked at the name and nodded. They turned back to McGonagall.

“Neville is returning as is Lavender and the Patil twins. Dean has decided he wants to find his biological father. Minister Shacklebolt has given him access to the records and resources he needs to track him. He has decided that because, the career he wants will take his OWL scores as he was raised as a Muggle, he would spend the rest of the year searching for his father. So it’s just you and Mr. Longbottom in the boys’ dorm.” She told Harry as Ginny decided to curl back up in her spot.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulders and nodded at the Headmistress. She raised an eyebrow at him, and Harry though that she knew that Ginny slept in his bed with him, but if she didn’t say, neither was he. She nodded again and left. Once the portrait shut behind her Hermione moved to where her head was in Harry’s lap. Harry smiled finished the plans he had started. He leaned back and relaxed, moving his hand through Hermione’s hair. She finished reading and brought his hand down to her ribs, his thumb brushing the underside of her breast. Harry slid his arm from around Ginny’s shoulder to her waist pulling her even closer to his side. She put her book down and moved her head from his shoulder to his chest; one of her arms clung to Harry and the other one took over moving through Hermione’s hair.

They stayed that way until Hermione spoke. “What time is it?” she asked, her eyes were closed as she let herself enjoy her two lovers’ attention to her.

“Umm, it’s 11:50. Ten minutes to midnight.” Harry said, glancing at one of the clocks on the wall. Ginny snapped up and she raced up the stairs into their dorm room. She returned a few minutes later with three single serving bottles wine from the sampler Fleur gave them.

By the time she returned Harry and pulled Hermione up and she straddled his lap. They kissed softly just as Ginny came back downstairs. She stopped at the sight and just leaned against the wall and watched with a smile on her face.

Harry and Hermione continued to kiss, slowly upping the passion until it was a full blown make out session. When the parted they turned to Ginny who walked over to them and kissed Hermione, she went straight for tongue action though. She pulled away and pulled the other two up, looking at the clock. A minute ‘til midnight. She handed each of them a bottle and they pulled off the caps and took a drink after clinking the bottles together. As the clock started counting down to midnight they finished the bottle and moved closer until all three were kissing as the clock showed it was midnight. It was a new year.


	12. Sex for a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoo, this is hot stuff, if I do say so myself. Now I know that its not possible for this to occur in real life; but A) This is Fiction, and B) This is the Magical World and C) They have magic in their veins. So with those in mind, it works.
> 
> PS: I love the kudos and bookmarks; but I would also really love some comments about the story and stuff

They broke the kiss and Hermione took their hands and led them to their bed. Harry and Ginny started kissing each other and they stripped each other. Ginny pushed Harry down on the bed and pounced on him. Hermione moved closer to the bed and watched as Ginny left wet open mouthed kisses down his chest and torso ‘til she reached his erection. He wasn’t fully aroused; yet, but before Ginny could do anything about it. Hermione’s mouth was on him and it was Ginny’s turn to watch as one of her lovers pleasured the other. She started to help by peppering his chest with kisses, nips and licks.

When Hermione sensed that he could come if he let go, she pulled away and stood up and pulled her clothes off and pushed Ginny to the bed and started to lave attention to Ginny’s neck. During Ginny and Hermione’s time together it became apparent that Hermione loved to suck on her neck. Ginny looked over at Harry and saw that he had taken his erection in his hand and was now pumping into his hand as he watched Ginny and Hermione together. Hermione and Ginny made each other come before they turned back to Harry. Hermione moved his hands away and crawled up his body, keeping his hands inside of her own. She let Ginny climb on and mount Harry, taking him into herself. Hermione then let Harry go and moved to face Ginny as she straddled Harry’s face.

Ginny started rocking her hips back and forth and leaned forward to kiss Hermione who had Harry’s mouth wrapped around her clit. Ginny rested her weight against the bed near Harry’s ribcage and Hermione let her hands trail over Ginny’s breasts, playing with her nipples. Ginny came first, her scream of pleasure and release caught by Hermione’s kiss, who quickly followed.

The two girls went at each other again, rolling off of Harry who took himself back in his own hand and watched. Harry came as he watched both girls choke their screams in each other’s pussy. Both girls licked him clean, each taking a turn to swirl their tongue around his softening penis. The girls got out of bed and pulled on a pair of panties and tossed Harry a pair of boxers. Harry pulled them on and leaned up against the headboard as the girls took their sides and lay their heads on his legs. Harry rested his hands underneath their breasts as they all caught their breath.

When everyone was ready to sleep Harry moved Hermione into the middle and spooned up behind her with his hand on Ginny’s hip. Hermione and Ginny rested their foreheads together, and Ginny’s hand rested on Harry’s arm atop Hermione’s waist. They fell asleep entangled with each other.

Hermione woke up first the next day, as the sun rose, and had to use the bathroom. She lifted Ginny’s hand from Harry’s arm and kissed her wrist before setting it down. She did the same to Harry’s arm and slipped out of bed. She threw on Harry’s shirt and slipped out of the room and to the bathroom.

Harry and Ginny both woke when they felt Hermione’s lips on their wrists and felt her slip out of bed. They knew she needed to use the bathroom, so didn’t worry. Neither wanted to go back to sleep so Harry leaned up against the headboard and pulled Ginny to sit in between his legs with her back to his chest. Harry moved his mouth to her neck and his hands started to play with her breasts. Ginny didn’t need to guide his hands so one slipped behind her and held his head to her neck and the other slipped between her own folds and into herself.

Hermione stood in the door way and just watched, much like Ginny did last night when she ran to grab the wine, when she returned to the room. But when she started to hear Ginny moan she had to act. She shed the shirt and pulled off her panties before sliding Ginny’s hand away and moving her own hand there as she slid her legs over both of theirs. She leaned forward and nosed one of Harry’s hands out of the way so she could take a nipple into her mouth and felt Ginny’s hand, wet with her own juices slip into her own folds and Harry’s newly freed hand playing with one of her breasts. Hermione’s other hand reached around Ginny and played with Harry’s balls and erection.

They kept at it until Hermione and Ginny came three times and Harry’s once. They lay together in bed and caught their breaths. Harry was in the middle with his girls on either side of him and he stroked both of his hands up and down their bare spines.

“So, do we have any plans for the day?” He asked.

“Nope.” Both of his girls replied.

“Then what do you say to us spending the whole day naked in bed?” He asked. Hermione and Ginny thought about this for a second before Ginny nodded. She had yet to spend a whole day with Harry like that and wanted to know how many times he could make her come in one day. Hermione too wanted to spend a day like that, but she would first need to tell Harry something. Ginny already knew but Harry didn’t; Hermione didn’t know how to tell him. Ginny looked at her and they too found they could have conversations with their eyes. Finally Hermione nodded.

“Here?” She asked, knowing that anyone could walk in at any given time, if they had the password and she didn’t feel like getting walked in on.

“No, we need somewhere where no one can get in. So we’ll head to the Room of Requirement; if at least one us stays, then no one else can get in besides us. Get dressed.” Harry told them. All three climbed out of bed and Harry pulled on a t-shirt and pair of sweatpants. Hermione pulled her panties back on and slid into a pair of sleeping pants and Harry’s shirt. Ginny dressed in a long sleeved shirt and jeans.

“You two go on ahead. I’ll head to the kitchens and get us some food for the day. I’ll meet you two there.” She told them both, giving Hermione a chance to tell Harry what she felt that she needed to tell him.

All three left the room and Harry threw the cloak over himself and Hermione and they headed to the Room. Hermione stopped them before they could start walking past the tapestry.

“Harry do you think I’m a virgin?” She asked him bluntly as she pulled him to a wall, putting herself between him and the wall.

“I don’t know, Hermione, I haven’t really thought about it. Are you?” Harry asked his hands falling to her hips and stroking his thumbs across her hip bones.

“No, I’m not. I lost my virginity to Krum the night of the Yule Ball.” Hermione told him, her face red.

“Really, would not have thought that.” Harry seemed surprised. “What happened?’ He enquired tracing his fingertips down her cheek.

“After me and Ron had our row that night, I had stormed to my dorm room and tried to sleep it off. But I couldn’t sleep so I left the room and snuck down to a classroom that had a window that showed, in the daylight, the Drumstang’s ship. It was dark outside and I just stared outside the window and I don’t know, I tried not to think. I was there for about an hour when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and Viktor whisper my name. I wanted to get back at both of you, for forgetting I was a girl so I had sex with Viktor in that room. After that I slept with him a few more times. I snuck out of the dorm room and into that classroom most nights after the second task.

“After that first night, he was usually there before me, so when I would get there I would lock the door and we would strip out of our clothes and have fun with each other for a few hours. I stopped it the night you told Ron and me about what you dreamed and saw in Dumbledore’s pensieve; I was way too worried about you, and I thought that you might think what I was doing was not supporting you, but betraying you. I never had sex with him again.” Hermione whispered, burying her head in Harry’s chest.

“Babe, I don’t care. Ginny wasn’t a virgin when we first made love. How long as it been since your last encounter with the male species? Oh, and you never, ever, betrayed me, Hermione.” He told her moving his hands from her hips to her waist and pulling her to him.

“Fourth year.” Hermione replied nuzzling into Harry further, her own arms wrapping around his waist.

“Would you like to go inside the Room and I can make you mine? Make you forget about him?” Harry asked her, pulling her away from him to meet her eyes.

Harry watched as her eyes darkened and her tongue moistens her lips. She leaned up to whisper in his ear. “Yes.” As her hand cupped his semi-erect penis in her palm. Harry kissed her softly, before pulling them away from the wall and leading her around to open the door. He opened the door that appeared and lead Hermione into the Sex Room as Ginny had started to call it. He let her move and look around the room, he did too noticing that the bed was bigger; it would now fit all three of them comfortably.

“Will Ginny be alright with this?” Hermione asked as Harry led her to the bed.

“She’ll be fine with it, I promise. After all you two have had sex with just each other and I have had sex with just Ginny, now I’ll have sex with just you.” Harry told her as he removed his t-shirts from Hermione and himself. He kicked out of his sweatpants and Hermione pushed him to the bed. She stripped for him the rest of the way watching as he started stroking himself as he watched. Once Hermione was naked she knelt down in between his legs and licked and sucked him until he was fully erect. Harry then brought her up and laid her down before moving over her. He kissed his way down her body and played with her clit. He wanted her to come so she would be relaxed when he entered her. He didn’t want her to feel any pain, if he could help it.

Hermione was writhing in pleasure as Harry’s tongue worked its magic on her. She came harder than she ever did with just herself or with Viktor. Harry kissed and licked his way up her body until his hips were cradled in between hers. She took his penis in her hand and guided him into her. He sunk in slowly, giving her time to adjust to him. When he was in all the way he paused until she said he could move.

His thrusts were slow and even and deep. He picked up the pace, but kept his strokes even and deep. Hermione was gasping every time he thrust in, wrapping her legs around his waist and locking her ankles behind him. He once again brought up his pace and started to rotate his hips on impact, until he found her spot that made her scream in pleasure. He kept hitting that spot and let his pace increase and just kept his thrusts deep, wanted more contact with that spot. Hermione screamed his name as she came. Harry sank inside her to the hilt once more as he fingered her clit as best he could to prolong her pleasure. He kissed her passionately until she came back down and started to move again. He found the spot quicker this time and had short jerky movements inside of her. He made Hermione come three more times before she pulled his head down to her mouth.

“I want to feel you come inside me Harry, I want to feel you lose control.” She whispered then sucked on his ear. She felt Harry nod and his stroked became frenzied and Hermione felt another orgasm build. She screamed out Harry’s name and just as her orgasm was winding down she felt Harry’s cum bathed her inner walls and she felt herself coming again. Harry collapsed against her and she wrapped her arms around him and tightened her legs, keeping him on top of her. When Harry was finally flaccid he rolled them over keeping Hermione in his arms.

“I love you Hermione.” Harry told her and was rewarded by the brightest smile that he’d ever seen on her face. She leaned over and kissed him softly. “I love you too, Harry.” She told him before kissing him again. Harry pulled out the map from the folds of the cloak and opened it to see where Ginny was. She was in the corridor. He told Hermione who nodded before kissing him passionately. Harry dropped the map and wound his arms around her, one hand on her ass and the other on her upper back. Both hands were pulling her closer to him.

The feel of her body on his and the knowledge that Ginny was near, was enough to get him hard again. He kept kissing and heard Ginny come in the door and set the food on a table that appeared for her. She then watched as her two naked lovers kissed on the bed. She stripped from her clothes and climbed into the bed with them. Kissing and licking up Hermione’s back, making her moan and pant into Harry’s kiss. Hermione groaned and rolled over, off of Harry and turned her attention to Ginny they kissed each other and Ginny pulled away to kiss Harry passionately too. Ginny then pulled Hermione to the face the other end of the bed before straddling her face and leaning down to lick her pussy. She felt Hermione’s tongue go to work and soon felt Harry pushing into her from behind. She was suddenly glad for Harry’s stamina. This was going to be one of the best days ever.

They made love all day, sometimes with just the three of them and sometimes with just one other person. They stopped and nibbled on the food and sipped the drinks that Ginny brought into the Room that morning. By lunch time Harry’s back was killing him after going so long so he lay down on one side of the bed and watched Hermione and Ginny going at each with their fingers. Harry rolled over to his stomach and just watched as they went at it.

Hermione was panting and out of breath when they came down. Ginny looked like she was tiring out as well, but she noticed the way Harry was laying on the bed and straddled his thighs. She started working the muscles out with her fingers, starting with his lower back. Harry felt Hermione leave the bed and then he was aware of something being poured onto his back. Hermione had found bath oil that smelt like both of them near the tub and had grabbed it. She poured some for Ginny to use on Harry’s back while she moved Ginny to rest on Harry’s ass. Hermione started to work on his leg muscles. The back of the calf, she massaged until it was like a pudding in her hand. She moved on to his other leg and worked on that calf, as Ginny moved up to his middle back. They both worked up his body until Ginny was sitting on his lower back working on his neck with her hands and Hermione was massaging the cheeks of his ass.

“Roll over, Harry, so we can finish.” Ginny told him as she raised herself off of him. Harry rolled over and the girls switched places. Hermione, who had now caught her second wind straddled his stomach and pulled his left hand to her. She started by massaging his hand and wrist before moving up to his biceps and soothing those muscles. She moved onto his other arm and repeated the process.

Ginny was working on his feet rubbing them completely from ball to heel and on top of his foot too. She finished with both of his feet and moved to the top of his calves, just as Hermione moved to his neck and shoulders. They continued their massage, that while relaxing Harry’s taxed muscles, was also arousing him beyond belief. Finally Ginny had finished with his legs and had gotten up from the bed and grabbed a towel to wipe the oil away. Hermione was now working on his stomach muscles. She raised herself up from his stomach and sank down onto his erection. Harry moaned at the sensation of being inside her tight wet tunnel. Hermione started rocking her hips with the motion of her hands as she worked his stomach muscles. Ginny watched as Hermione went along with her massage of Harry’s stomach as she rode him.

Suddenly Harry surged up and wrapped his arms around Hermione before moving her underneath him. He started pounding into her and she moaned and writhed on the bed as harry made rough love to her. Ginny moved over to the two of them and kissed Harry’s shoulder before leaning down and kissing Hermione, she kissed her for a very long time, swallowing her moans of ecstasy. Ginny felt her own arousal coat her thighs and so she moved her legs on top of Hermione’s head and felt Hermione start to lave her clit. Hermione took her lover’s bundle of pleasure nerves into her mouth and sucked it as a baby would its mother’s breast. Soon Hermione added her teeth and worried the sensitive bundle between her teeth.

Ginny’s hand trailed down Hermione’s body and started playing with her clit as Harry continued to pump in and out. He leaned forward, bracing himself on his knees and kissed Ginny.

They continued to make love to each other for the rest of the day. Changing positions and partners until they collapsed exhausted as the sun had fully set and night descended on the castle.

At the end of the night the orgasm count was Harry gave Ginny a grand total of 50 orgasms, 30 were with penetration and 20 were using his fingers or tongue. Ginny gave Harry one intense orgasm. Harry gave Hermione a grand total of 75 orgasms, she was more sensitive than Ginny, 35 were with penetration and 30 were using his tongue and fingers. Hermione gave Harry a total of two orgasms, one before Ginny came into the room and one with Ginny watching. Hermione brought Ginny to 20 more orgasms, 10 with her fingers and 10 with her tongue. Ginny gave Hermione 40 orgasms, 20 with her fingers and 10 with just with her tongue and 10 with tongue and fingers.


	13. What is a future?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school finds out, new routines are established, plans for the future are tentatively made. Mentions of Sex, but no details

All three of them collapsed into the bed and curled up with each other. Hermione had a huge smile on her face as she leaned over Harry to kiss Ginny.

“I love you Ginny.” Hermione told her before kissing her again.

“I love you too, Hermione.” Ginny replied smiling and caressing Hermione’s cheek as she kissed her one more time, before Hermione laid her head on Harry’s chest.

“I love you Harry, thank you for today.” She told Harry before kissing his chest and leaning up to kiss his lips softly.

“Love you too, ‘Mione.” Harry told her and kissed her gently again. Hermione smiled that big smile that she gave Harry earlier then curled up with her arm on his solarplex, her leg over one of his and her head back on the right side of his chest.

“I love you Ginny.” Harry told Ginny who smiled at him as well and kissed him quickly.

“Love you too, Harry.” Harry kissed her softly and Ginny curled up on his left side. She placed her hand on top of Hermione’s and her head over Harry’s heart with one leg over Harry’s. Harry was effectively pinned down, but he didn’t care, he had his two women and all was right in his world. He kissed the tops of their heads and fell asleep to their breathing in tandem. They each slept through the night, exhausted from the ‘busy’ day.

Harry woke the next morning just as the sun was rising. Harry freed his left side from Ginny and rolled Hermione over him to take his place in the middle. Harry kissed both women on their cheek and left the bed. He found his boxers and the cloak and map and silently snuck out of the room. He first snuck down to the kitchens and arranged for breakfast to be brought up in an hour with Kreacher. He then returned to the tower and grabbed clothes for himself and Hermione. Ginny would wear the jeans and shirt that she wore yesterday; though he did grab her a new pair of panties. He quickly returned to the Room and set his trove down and climbed back into bed on Hermione’s other side; Ginny in the middle. Harry dozed for another 40 minutes before waking up the girls.

He woke them up and they got dressed just as Kreacher popped in with breakfast. Their breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, toast sausage and waffles with fruit. The three of them polished off all of the food and chugged down the pumpkin juice. When Kreacher returned and cleared away the breakfast, Hermione stripped and hopped into the shower and cleaned off as Harry and Ginny watched from the bed. When Hermione was finished, Harry stepped into the shower and cleaned up as well as he watched Hermione pull on the clean clothes he had grabbed from the Tower. He finished and turned the shower over to Ginny as he got dressed. He sat at a table that appeared for breakfast, as Ginny showered. Hermione slid into his lap and he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist. He lightly kissed her neck as she leaned back in his embrace.

“How are you feeling this morning, babe?” he asked as he rubbed his nose into her neck.

“I’m very sore. I might walk a little weird and my lips feel bruised, but I feel happy. Happier then I have ever felt before, and it is all because of you and Ginny.” Hermione told him before twisting her neck and kissing him on the lips. Harry was mindful of her sore lips and kept the kiss gentle and chaste. When Ginny finished redressing, Hermione got up from Harry’s lap and started to gather everyone’s clothes from the previous day, allowing Ginny to sit in Harry’s lap for a few minutes.

“How about you baby; how you doing this morning?” Harry asked her, he arms around her waist and his nose in her hair at the base of her neck, as Ginny’s back was to Harry’s chest.

“Umm, deliriously happy, slightly sore, but not as bad as a few times playing Quidditch in the past few years.” Ginny told him before swinging her legs over to the side, causing her to sit sideways on Harry’s lap. When she resettled herself, she grabbed Harry’s chin and kissed him hard. Harry kissed her back until they ran out of breath; he pulled away and stood up and set Ginny down on her feet.

“You keep kissing me like that love, and we’ll never leave this room.” Harry whispered in her ear before nibbling on the lobe. Ginny laughed then moaned and Hermione came forward to get some attention as well.

Ginny kissed Hermione, gently, for her bruised lips. Harry then pulled Hermione into his arms and spun her around as he gently kissed her again. Harry set her down before pulling her right arm to him. He took off the diamond ring he gave her and moved it over to the other hand. He kissed her finger and twined their fingers together before grabbing Ginny’s hand and twinning their fingers together. They walked like this back to their common room and resumed their normal positions on the couch in front of the fire.

The last week passed in a similar manner to the previous week: the would wake up, eat breakfast then return to the common room where Harry and Hermione would vanish for two hours and shag the others’ brains out. They would return to the Common Room and have tea with Hagrid. They would walk back to lunch with Hagrid and then after lunch Ginny and Hermione would go off with each other before returning and then Harry and Ginny would go off with each other. They would go down to the Great Hall and eat dinner before all three of them would head to the Sex Room, though Hermione started calling in the: Room for Intimate Encounters. They would have fun shagging for a few hours before returning to their Dorm Room and sleeping.

Finally on the last day of break before everyone returned to the castle, Hermione decided that they needed to have a serious conversation about how they would handle the return of the whole school.

“How are we going to handle sharing the common room and castle again?” Hermione asked.

“I don’t know Hermione. All I know is that I want you and Ginny with me. I don’t think I can sleep alone anymore. I don’t want to sleep alone anymore.” Harry told her honestly. Hermione gave him a small smile and leaned over and kissed him quickly.

“I think we should be discrete about it. Neville won’t care and he is the only person besides us who’ll stay in the ‘boys’ dorm’ room with us. So as long as Neville is aware that it will be the three of us, everything will be fine. The rest of the house will learn of us in whatever time we want.” Ginny told them sliding from her sit next to Harry into Harry’s lap with her feet lying across Hermione’s lap.

Harry and Hermione agreed with this and they sealed the deal with a kiss.

The rest of the house and school returned and the trio’s time was once again filled with classwork, homework, Quidditch practice and Head Girl duties. The resumed the study group and they all kept high, passing grades as they moved closer to taking their NEWTs. Their intimate time was moved to the weekends where they made sure that everyone was sated before returning to the Common Room.

Neville was totally fine with the three of them; he said that he could see it coming from how Harry and Ginny treated Hermione this past year. He also loved the fact that they were happy and the next person brought in was Hannah Abbott, who Neville was still going out with. Hannah was a little shocked at first, but once she saw how the three of them loved both of the others; she warmed up quickly and gave them her full support.

One by one, the rest of the House, then school found out about the Trio. Some didn’t care, others were supportive and a few people were outright appalled. The last group included almost all the Slytherins who thought that having the three of them together was the grossest thing besides Weasley King and Granger together. But the trio didn’t care what the Slytherins thought.

It was hard to tell what the professors’ thought, or if they even knew, but all the professors just continued to teach and grade as normal, focusing more on NEWTS, OWLs and the end of the year exams more than the romantic relationships between their students. The Easter Holiday’s approached and everyone in fifth and seventh years stayed and made use of the library and each other to study for their tests.

Mrs. Weasley sent them all Easter Eggs for the Holiday. No one had told the Weasley family of the new aspect of their relationship, nor had Hermione told her parents. She knew her parents would not approve, but she felt like she was drifting away from needing her parents’ approval for everything, and as long as she had Ginny and Harry, she would be happy.

Ginny had no clue how some members of her family would react to the news. She knew that Percy and Ron would be displeased, though Ron would most likely be furious. She thought that Percy would come around in time. She thought that George would be supportive; after all he just wanted his sister to be happy. The rest of the family was a mystery.

Harry was nervous, if the Weasley’s rejected him; he would lose the only real family he had ever known. So they decided to avoid telling them until they returned home.

But they did need to talk about what they were going to do after they took the NEWTs. Hermione was pretty much assured whatever position inside the Ministry and Ginny wanted to play professional Quidditch; in fact she was already receiving requests to join certain teams’ tryouts or the big draft to fill open spots and the teams would have something like an auction for each spot; highest bidder would win.

Harry didn’t know what he wanted to do. On one hand, he had similar letters to Ginny asking him to play professional Quidditch. And on the other hand he had an assured spot in the Auror Training program with his name on it. And the third hand was to do nothing; his inheritance and income from the properties he owned was enough to support him and the girls for life. Harry quickly eliminated that last option; he wasn’t very good at just doing nothing and pottering around wherever he chose to live, doing the cooking and cleaning would remind him a little too much of the Dursley’s. So he needed to choose between Quidditch and the Aurors. He did send a letter to each team thanking them for their consideration, but telling them that he needed to focus on his NEWTs before he answered their offers seriously.

The last day of the Easter Holidays came and a new sign appeared for the seventh years’. The sign said that Minister Shacklebolt would be at the School to talk to everyone before they took their NEWTs. Harry wanted to talk to the girls and Kingsley before answering any of the letters from the Quidditch teams that had written him.

The last day of break before the school resumed found Harry just looking out the window in the Room of Requirement. Hermione and Ginny both sensed the inner debate in his head and decided to distract him from it for a few hours; so they had dragged him for one last rump before returning to weekend only sex. It worked until the girls had sated him; once he recovered and the girls had fallen asleep, Harry had just sat and looked out the window letting his options and everything wash over him.

Ginny woke up first and watched him as he sat. Finally she got out of bed and walked over to him. She was wearing a pair of panties as she pulled him back into the bed and leaned against him.

“What’s wrong, Harry?” She asked as her hand moved up and down his torso. The sound of her voice and the dip of the bed as they both climbed back into it, woke Hermione and she moved over and curled into Harry’s other side.

“I don’t know what to do after this.” He replied, pulling Hermione closer to him and kissing the top of her head.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked.

“What I want to do after we take our NEWTs. Ginny is going to play professional Quidditch and you’re going to the ministry. I can go either way.” He said.

“Well, what if you just did a year of Quidditch, just to see if you liked it, then joined the Aurors.” Hermione asked him.

“I would, if Kingsley Okayed it, but I don’t know if I want to be an Auror. I wanted to be one after a Death Eater in disguise told me I’d make a good one and because of the prophecy. But I don’t know if I want that darkness surrounding me again.” Harry said and Hermione and Ginny leaned up and kissed his cheeks before settling back down.

“Harry, I think you’re like Hermione, you could have your pick of positions in the ministry. You could join any department. I know kind of what you meant about darkness, but it’s your choice, what you want to do. I know I’ll support you whatever you decide.” Ginny told him before kissing him softly.

“I will too, Harry.” Hermione said after Harry and Ginny parted, before taking Ginny’s place and kissing Harry.

Harry nodded, knowing that no matter what happened, he would have their love and support, and that felt incredible.

“Hermione, Ginny, would you two move in with me once we leave Hogwarts. We could decide which property we wanted to live in and everything?” Harry asked a few minutes later.

“Umm, yes, of course I’ll live with you Harry. Just let me spend some time with Mom and Dad and everyone before I move out. Oh, and you both will stay with, if you want.” Ginny told him, beaming before kissing Harry passionately again.

“Harry, I would love to live with you too, and I would also like to stay with Mom and Dad too. I think what we should do, is when we get home: keep our relationship on the down low, let Harry meet my parents and let them get used to him and then after a month, during which we’ll spend time with our parents and look at each of Harry’s property and get it ready for the three of us to move in; then we have both sets of parents over to the Leaky or somewhere and tell them about us.” Hermione said, after thinking for a few minutes. Harry smiled and kissed her, only hearing her yes. After he kissed her, the rest of what she said caught up to him and he laughed and kissed her again before Ginny kissed her.

“That is a brilliant idea, Hermione. No wonder you’re called the brightest witch of our age!” Ginny gushed after she let Hermione’s lips go.

The rest of the school returned and everyone started to cram for their exams.

The final Quidditch matches of the season came and Gryffindor easily swept the competition. Ginny and Demelza worked seamlessly with the other and kept the games high scoring on their end, and Dennis kept up his superb keeper skills, keeping the score very low on the opponents’ ends. And Harry put the games away, easily catching the snitch and ending the games.

After the final match, a party was held in Gryffindor Common Room, but Harry and Ginny met up with Hermione and had a quick romp, celebration in the Sex Room before joining the party.

After the final match and party everyone turned their attention back to studying and their approaching exams.

When the exams finally came, Hermione would have two near panic attacks every day she had an exam. She would freak out as someone quizzed her over breakfast and again after the written exam. But she would have completely calmed down by the time she had finished her practical. She would wait in the Entrance Hall for Harry and both of them would take some time with just the two of them before heading back down in time to meet up with Ginny when she had finished hers.

After they were all done, they lounged around the grounds or meet up with Hagrid for tea in the mornings and would just relax in either the Dorm room or the Sex Room, until the Leaving Feast. Gryffindor had once again dominated the competition, thanks to the Quidditch team and the seventh years who earned points during classes for excellent work. The day after the Feast, everyone packed their stuff and boarded the train for King’s Cross Station.


	14. Home, Separation, Moving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio return home and Harry looks at his Potter/Black inherited houses and they take a look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty tame, not a lot of sex, mainly a housekeeping chapter.

The three of them were relaxed until the entered the Station. They knew that the first few days they would have to sleep apart as Hermione would stay with her parents for a week and they didn’t know if Mrs. Weasley would let Harry sleep in Ginny’s room again. They shared quick kisses with Hermione before leaving the train and Hermione stayed close as the left the platform and rejoined the Muggle Train Station and meet up with the Weasley Family and the Grangers.

They exchanged hugs with everyone and Hermione left with her Mom and Dad after promising to tell them when to come over in a letter sent with Laeta who would go with Hermione for just that letter. Harry and the Weasley’s returned to the Burrow and Ginny and Harry put their stuff in her room before heading back down the stairs to help with dinner.

Harry and Ginny got a surprise when Ron brought home his girlfriend, and were even more surprised to know that this was not the first time she had come over. She was short, coming up to Ron’s chest, and had long curly blonde hair. Her name was Emily and she was in the same year as Wood and was in Ravenclaw House. She now was working on becoming a Healer. In fact that was how they met. Ron had an accident with a new Wheeze and she treated him. He asked her out on his birthday, asking if a date with her would be his present from her.

They had been going steady since then and Ron was genuinely happy with her. Harry and Ginny were both happy for Ron and Ron seemed willing to say that Harry was still his best mate. Percy was still living at home; he hadn’t found an apartment he liked. And Harry asked if he looked at his two complexes. When Percy said he hadn’t and asked why, Harry told him that they were Wizards’ apartments and that he owned both buildings. Percy immediately sent Hermes to the London complex to see if they had a vacancy he could look at. George and Ron had the shop up and running smoothly, and their business was booming. Bill and Fleur were still in the newlywed phase and left after dessert, after consuming a little too much wine.

Charlie was still at the Reserve with the Dragons and had sent a letter to welcome Ginny and Harry home and congratulate them on taking the NEWTs. Mr. Weasley had no officially moved back to The Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and couldn’t be happier. Mrs. Weasley stayed at home and helped out with Teddy a few times a week. She said that Dora loved the gifts they got for her and Teddy and that she would come around in about a week for dinner, giving everyone time to settle in and rest after getting out of school.

Dinner was delicious and as they ate, everyone shared stories about their day, and Mrs. Weasley told Harry and Ginny about Teddy, and what they got up to when she watched the toddler. Mr. Weasley talked about what he had been up to recently, and Harry and Ginny both knew that they were catching them up and that everyone else had already heard some, if not all, of these stories. After the dishes were done all of them retired to the sitting room after Bill and Fleur returned to Shell Cottage. In the sitting room Ron and George shared stories about what was going on in the shop and even if they had heard these stories before, they all laughed.

Harry and Ginny told stories about their year and the Quidditch Matches they played; it turned out that Emily was made for Ron as she was a Chudley Cannon’s fan as well. Everyone was thrilled at the tales of the matches that Harry and Ginny told; they were fluid, one picking up with the other’s last sentence and thought.

At about nine o’clock, George headed back to the flat above the shop, and Percy, Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley went up to bed. Ron turned to the two of them after they heard the last door close.

“Did you hear: the Aurors raided Knockturn Alley? Every shop is closed and new shops are coming in. One is a shop owned by a Muggle born; it’s a jewelry shop. It opened just in time for the Christmas rush. Me and George split paying for a bracelet with everyone’s birthstones on it for Mom. She loved it, wore it on the other hand from the tennis bracelet that you sent her.” Ron told Harry. Harry smiled and nodded, glad to have Ron so relaxed around him and Ginny. “The next two shops are a boutique for women, all I saw in the posters advertising is that it’s casual clothes, fancy clothes, ball gowns and lingerie. The next one seems to be another second hand bookstore. The adverts say that is will sell both new and used books. People can trade in books they no long want for store credit or money.” Ron continued to talk and Emily picked it up.

“It’s a system used in the Muggle world, and it seemed effective so the owners decided to give it a try. I am planning on selling my old school books and getting some more that are tuned for Healers.” She told them, her voice a lovely alto.

They chit-chatted for a few more minutes before Ron walked Emily to the edge of the property where she apparated home. Ron returned to the sitting room and gave his sister a hug and shook Harry’s hand.

“Harry, can I talk to you for a minute?” Ron asked. Harry nodded and Ginny got up from his lap, kissed him and went up to bed, her look told Harry that she would wait up for him. Harry turned his focus back to Ron.

“I wanted to thank you, for the talk you had with me and Hermione. It really did help.” Ron told him.

“I just wanted the two of you to be happy, and at that point, you two were miserable. You seem happy now Ron, so I’m glad it worked out for you.”

“Is Hermione happy?” Ron asked, sheepishly, knowing that all of her unhappiness before she left was caused by him, and that Harry and Ginny had been the ones to help her with her injured heart.

“Outside of her stress about what she wants to do in the Ministry, I think she’s very happy.” Harry told Ron honestly. It was hard not to tell Ron that he would take care of both his sister and their best friend. But they had agreed to wait until the group dinner at the end of the week.

“Ahh, that sounds like Hermione. What is she thinking of doing, or you for that matter?”

“Hermione knows that she’s going to the ministry either to help House-elves or help Muggle-borns. Beyond that she doesn’t know. As for me and Ginny, well Ginny is going to a large draft session for filling empty spaces on teams and I am going to do the same thing for a year or so. I don’t want to add anymore darkness to my life by chasing Dark Wizards. Kingsley said that if I didn’t like any of the spotlight attention I got from playing, then I would get a job doing stuff for Ludo and his department.”

“Where are you going to live?” Ron seemed to want to keep him away from Ginny, but Harry was used to that.

“Well, I haven’t decided; my heritance from both my parents and Sirius included a couple different houses and two apartment complexes. I was going to take this first week to just relax and then next week me and Ginny were going to look at the different houses. I expect her to move in with me before the end of the summer.” Harry told him before heading up the stairs. In their room, Harry found Ginny still awake and changed into one of his uniform shirts, and nothing else. He smiled at her and leaned down and kissed her swiftly before shedding his clothes to his boxers and climbing in beside him.

They tried to go to sleep, but both kept tossing and turning, missing the other body that had been in their bed for the past few months. Harry eventually ended up pulled Ginny on top of him with her legs inside of his own and his arms wrapped around her as she snuggled into his chest and neck. This position allowed them to relax enough to fall asleep.

They woke up the next morning and got dressed falling into the routine they had last summer. Two more days pass before Laeta came with the morning post. Hermione had sent two letters one addressed to Harry and one addressed to Ginny. As it was Ginny’s family’s house, they opened hers first.

            _Dear Ginny, and Harry._

_I hope this is the letter you opened at the breakfast table, as it is PG-13 while the other one is anything but. I wanted to let you know that you can come over for dinner with my family on Thursday or Friday. My parents have agreed to meet with your family for dinner on Saturday at a small pub near the Leaky, the address is below. I will stop by later this morning to see you both._

_See you soon,_

_Hermione._

Harry and Ginny both sighed with relief at their logic and Harry slid his letter into his pocket. Ginny told both her parents about the dinner and where it was and they agreed to meet with everyone at the Leaky and have Harry and Ginny lead the family to the pub. Harry and Ginny finished their plates quickly and did the dishes with magic before bolting up the steps. They waited until they heard everyone shout up the stairs goodbye. A few minutes after Ron left the house, Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door.

“I am helping Dora with Teddy today. I’ll be back before dinner.” She told both of them, and they both nodded at her. She left the room and a few minutes later they heard the door open and close. They pulled out the letter and leaned against the bed’s headboard and read the letter together.

            _Dear Harry and Ginny,_

_I hope you opened this letter after the other one, I figured that since it was Ginny’s family’s house that I would send the letter that could be read at the table to her. I missed you both so much, that I can’t wait until you come over to my parents’ house for dinner. So I’ll be there by 11:30 this morning to see you._

_But back to the missing you part. My nights were very lonely and my bed was empty. I ended up casting a spell on one of the spare pillows to harden slightly to make if feel like a chest and slept on that pillow. I hope that you missed me too, not because I’m mean and want you both to suffer, but because I know that the reason why I miss you is because I love you both._

_I want to kiss you both and shag you both. I want to feel both of you inside me. I want your arms around me and I want to hear you whisper our names and that you love me and love each other._

_So I’ll see you at 11:30 this morning._

_Love forever and always,_

_Hermione_

Harry and Ginny each read and reread the letter before looking at the clock. It was only 10:30 in the morning. Hermione wouldn’t be there for another hour. Reading her last paragraph had aroused both of them, but after sharing a look they knew that they would wait for Hermione to get there. They could only hope that she would be there earlier then 11:30.

To prevent them from acting on their arousal, they started cleaning up the house and making sure the dishes were done. They then sat in the sitting room and played Wizards’ Chess, until it was five minutes until Hermione was supposed to arrive.

Sure enough about three minutes later they heard the faintest pop they had ever heard and two minutes later Hermione knocked on the door before walking in the house. Harry and Ginny stood up and walked to the kitchen and lightly gave her a kiss each before the sat her down on the couch in between the two of them. The three of them cuddled in silence for a half-hour; exchanging kisses and caresses with each other. Eventually Harry and Ginny told Hermione that they had agreed to only have sex in the shower while they stayed at the Burrow. Hermione nodded that she understood and Harry looked at Ginny, telling her that he thought she should tell Hermione about Ron and Emily. She nodded and Harry left to make them some tea.

When he returned Hermione stood up and kissed him softly and told him thank you for telling her instead of letting her find out herself. Harry just kissed her again before setting the tea tray on the coffee table and pulling Hermione into his lap, where he nuzzled his nose into her hair. Hermione sighed and relaxed into his hold. She turned her face and caught his lips in a kiss as her fingers played with Ginny’s.

Harry soon stretched out along the couch and placed Hermione between his legs and Hermione opened hers for Ginny to crawl into. Ginny slid into her spot between Hermione’s and Harry’s legs before resting her head on Hermione’s breast. Harry rested a hand on Ginny’s back while the other tangled with Hermione’s. Her other hand moved through Ginny’s hair and they sat in silence, just enjoying being with each other.

The next few days passed the same way. They would get up, eat and clean up breakfast, sit around and either play chess or look through the different letters with offers for Harry and Ginny to play on various Quidditch teams. Unsurprisingly they both had offers for the Cannons, but Ginny was disappointed to see that no offers from the Holyhead Harpies had come through.

Harry told her that she might want to start out for a few seasons on another team before switching. He felt that the Harpies knew what she was capable of at Hogwarts, but wanted to see how she’d do playing professionally. Ginny knew that and understood that, but it was still hard. She had dreamed of playing for the Harpies since she had started stealing her brothers’ brooms when she was six.

Around 11:30 Hermione would come over and if Mrs. Weasley was still at the house, she would read a book as they looked through the various letters. If Mrs. Weasley wasn’t home or expected to be home any time soon, she would curl up with Harry and Ginny either on the sitting room sofa or the bed Harry and Ginny slept in.

The second day Harry made a list of the properties he owned. He knew Hermione would like the list. They crossed off both apartment complexes, and 12 Grimmauld Place. The girls didn’t want to have to remember to be quiet like they would have to be in an apartment, and no one wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place. So they were left with Sirius’ house before the Wormtail incident, the remains of Harry’s parents’ house in Godric’s Hollow, Black Family Manor, and Potter Family Manor. The third day they went a viewed some of the houses.

Harry took Ginny and Hermione to the ruins of his parents’ house; knowing that they wouldn’t rebuild and take away the memorial and the well-wishing graffiti. Hermione loved Sirius’ little house that was three towns over, but Ginny didn’t like the small yard. Harry was ambivalent; they had respected his wishes, so he let them choose. The next viewed Black Manor in North Wales. This one had a larger yard; in fact this had a small forest on its property. Ginny loved it, but Hermione didn’t like the inside, it reminded her a little too much of Malfoy Manor.

They headed back to the Burrow with plans to see Potter Manor the next day. Hermione greeted everyone before heading back to her parents’ house.

The next day, they decided to go before lunch, as Mrs. Weasley was home that day. The told her that they were going to check out Potter Manor, but now why. They apparated to Godric’s Hollow and Hermione studied a map to figure out the coordinates for the Manor, before apparated to the manor. Hermione told them that a freezing charm and been placed over the property. She gave Harry the counter spell and Harry cast it over the property. The effect was immediate; the trees started swaying in the slight breeze. Harry led the two girls up the front walk looking across at the land. The acreage was smaller than Black Manor, but Harry loved it. Ginny seemed pleased with it as well. They walked around outside, looking at the lush lawn. In the back there was a pool and enough room for a Quidditch pitch for pick-up games. The girls were getting excited, as was Harry. Inside the manor, it was brightly lit with high ceilings. The manor gave off a very warm vibe. The kitchen was decent sized and easy to manage, even Ginny could cook a decent meal in it. The sitting room, was an inviting and welcoming space. It was in colors of muted gold and red and was larger than the Burrow’s sitting room.

There was also a library on the first floor as well as formal and informal dining room. The looked into what looked like a guest room on the second floor with an attached bathroom. The other two rooms on the second floor were what looked like a room for Sirius. It was covered in Gryffindor hangings and looked like his room at Grimmauld Place. They stayed in the room for a few minutes before moving into the other room. This room was definitely James’ room. It was decorated in the same way as the other and one wall was covered in photographs. Most of them were of James and Sirius and Lupin. Peter was in some of them. Others were of various Quidditch teams all wearing the gold and scarlet of Gryffindor. A majority of them seemed to be from James’ last year at Hogwarts, because Lily was in most of the images.

Harry took his time and looked at every single image, relishing the opportunity to watch his parents when they were his age. Hermione and Ginny let him absorb the room and when he was ready they were waiting at the door to hug him. Harry buried his face in Hermione’s neck as Ginny rested her head on his shoulder. Both girls had their arms around him. When Harry had collected himself they moved to the third story. The third story held a room that the outside wall and ceiling was made entirely out of glass. The view from the room was spectacular, you could see the grounds and beyond you could see where the sun would set. It was becoming Harry’s favorite room in the house. The room was devoid of any furniture like couches, but it did have a large desk made of a dark wood.

They watched the view for a few minutes before heading to the master bedroom.

The room was a pale blue shade and was decorated tastefully. A king sized four poster bed was the center piece of the room the bed clothes were varying shades of blue to match the room. Ginny ran over to the bed and climbed in, Hermione squeezed Harry’s hand and followed climbing into the bed with her.

They turned to look at Harry, who smirked before climbing in next to them.


	15. Adulthood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the next chapter!

They relaxed in the bed with Harry in the middle for a few hours, before leaving the house again. They apparated back to the Burrow and went up to Ginny and Harry’s room. They all sat down on the bed and leaned against the wall.

“So, I think we’re agreed to move to Potter Manor.” Harry asked as Ginny curled into his side. They both nodded and Harry smiled before kissing Hermione. She smiled into the kiss and cupped Harry’s cheek. When they pulled apart Hermione stood up straddled Harry’s lap before kissing him again. Ginny slid behind Hermione and kissed her neck. They continued to kiss in this position until Hermione spun around and grabbed Ginny’s lips with her own and then Harry started to kiss the other side of Hermione’s neck. The stopped when the heard a noise from the kitchen, and they remembered that they weren’t alone in the house. They broke apart and sat back down on the bed.

“So, we have dinner with Hermione’s parents tonight and tell your parents that we’re moving out tomorrow, Gin. And we tell everyone about us as a threesome the day after at the pub. Do we know for sure how everyone will react?”

“I don’t think that they’ll be particularly happy but, we choose each other, not pleasing our parents. We can only hope that they come around eventually and accept our choice in live. They’ll need to or lose us, because when I climbed into your bed at Hogwarts I was signing myself up for a long term commitment.” Hermione said and they all agreed.

Hermione left for her house and Harry and Ginny took a shower and got dressed.

Their dinner with Hermione’s parents went well and Hermione walked them to the edge of the property and kissed them both before watching them apparate back to the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley took the news that Harry was moving out with good grace and no tears; that is, until Ginny said that she was going with him. Mrs. Weasley started crying at that fact that her baby was an adult and would soon have her own life. She knew that her daughter saw her future with Harry, and was content with that.

With the major aspects taken care of, only two things remained: telling everyone about their threesome and that Hermione was moving out.

The next morning, Mrs. Weasley left to help with Teddy and a few minutes after she left, Hermione showed up. Her eyes were red and baggy and she immediately went to Harry’s open arms.

“I told my parents that I’m moving out. It was a very emotional evening after you left. They weren’t too happy with me moving out so soon. I had to point out that I’ll be 19 this year and that I’ve been of age in my world for almost two years and their world for almost a year. Mom started totally sobbing as I started to pack my stuff up; it went faster with magic. I want to move in as soon as possible. I don’t want to wait, even though we said we would.” Hermione told both Harry and Ginny as she was safe in Harry’s embrace. Harry felt the strain of last night in her muscles and started to move his hand up and down her spine while planting kisses to the top of her head.

“I wouldn’t be so emotional, except for the fact that I’m horny, so everything feels harder and stuff.” Hermione mumbled, at though Ginny didn’t hear, Harry did and he chuckled.

“Horny, love, well I think we have a way to fix that; don’t we Ginny?” Harry turned Hermione around to face Ginny. Ginny smirked and nodded before grabbing Hermione’s hands and kissing her. Harry meanwhile let his hands wander Hermione's torso. He started with both hands cupping her breasts, kneading them and playing with what he could pinch of her nipples. He soon grew bored with playing with her breasts over her clothes. He backed them all up to a wall in Ginny’s room and his hands slipped under Hermione’s shirt and under her simple sports’ bra. He continued to play with her breasts before one hand slid lower and into her jeans. Ginny and Hermione had only broken their kiss to breath shallowly. Ginny let go of Hermione’s hands to undo her jeans and allow Harry’s hand to move to her opening.

He slid a finger inside of her and moved Ginny and Hermione against the wall, where his other hand let Hermione’s breast go and moved to Ginny. Harry then slid two fingers inside of his lovers and let his thumbs play with their clits. Both girls sucked on his neck in between panting for air. Harry quickly brought both Hermione and Ginny to an orgasm. Ginny recovered first and undid Harry’s jeans and pulled his erection out. She knelt in front of him and proceeded to blow his mind away. When he was about to come Hermione took over and deep throated him and played with his balls; Ginny didn’t love swallowing his cum as much as Hermione did.

Harry let go and shot his cum into her mouth and watched as she swallowed every drop. Hermione kissed Ginny, to share his taste with her. When they all recovered they redressed and ate a small lunch before all three of them packed Harry’s and Ginny’s things from their room. It went so much faster with magic then without and by the time to get ready to head to the pub they had everything packed. Harry sent everything to the Manor and Hermione sent her things. The three of them showered together and dressed for dinner. Hermione wore a pale sundress that was backless and fell to her knees; Harry had to exercise a lot of control not to continuously run his hands up and down her back. Though she did press him against the wall and make-out with him as Ginny changed. Ginny came out wearing a sun yellow sundress with spaghetti straps, the dress fell to mid-thigh. Harry could tell that neither women were wearing a bra, but he couldn’t tell that they had gone without underwear so the lines of their dresses wouldn’t be marred by the impression of underwear.

The three of them apparated to the Leaky, where they meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione left them and went to meet up with her parents. The Weasley’s and Harry apparated to a small alley near the pub and walked inside and meet up with everyone else at their reserved table. They sat in the middle of the table with Mrs. Weasley next to Ginny, Mrs. Granger next to Hermione, Mr. Granger at one head and Mr. Weasley at the other. The other side of the table was occupied by Ron, George and Percy. Everyone ordered and Harry slid the Muggle money down to Hermione; who winked at him.

Dinner was a noisy affair from their table. George and Ron kept everyone laughing with tales from the shop. The noise level from other patrons was loud enough to mask the mentions of magic that slipped into their conversation. Every mention of magic, though, was enough to make Hermione’s parents wince and Ginny’s to glance around quickly. Soon George and Ron got the hint and moved on to stories about the twins’ escapades at school, and no more mentions of magic slipped from their tongues.

Everyone noticed that Harry, Hermione and Ginny were getting tenser as the meal went on. Finally they spoke after the waitress took their dessert orders.

“Everyone knows that we’re moving out. I finished packing last night.” Hermione began looking at the table; she felt Harry silently and wandlessly cast a mullafatio spell around them. “But what you don’t know is that we’re moving in together all three of us in the same place.” She told the table.

“Like you are all getting separate apartments in one of Harry’s buildings?” Ron asked.

“No Ron, not three separate apartments.” Hermione wanted them to figure it out themselves so they didn’t have to say it out loud. This idea was not going so well.

“Oh, Harry and Ginny are moving into one and you into another?” This came from George, and Harry got the impression that George had figured it out and was teasing them.

“No George, no one is moving into an apartment. We’re moving into Potter Manor, a couple miles outside of Godric’s Hollow.” Harry saved, Hermione from answering. This was the hardest thing they had ever done and Harry thought that he would rather face 50 dementors then do this at the moment.

The three of them had clasped hands under the table. Slowly Harry and Ginny brought their joined hands to the table just as dessert was brought to the table. Harry and Ginny split a large chocolate malt and Hermione had a small banana split. Hermione ate her sundae with her left hand. Her parents noticed this and narrowed their eyes in the direction of her right hand. Hermione watched this out of the corner of her eye and squeezed Harry’s hand before moving their joined hands to the top of the table. It took a few seconds but everyone noticed the three of them.

Silence descended over the table for a few long seconds. Then Mr. Granger broke the silence.

“Let me get this straight: you are moving in with your lovers, as in plural, as in not just one but two?” His tone was quiet and there was something in its undertone; like he was asking for it not to be true. His hopes were dashed when all three tightened their grips on each other Hermione nodded her head, still not looking at her father, or her mother.

“And we’re supposed to accept this?” His voice had risen in volume, but lowered in pitch.

“You don’t have to, but if you can’t or won’t then you won’t see me again. I have chosen which path my life will take. I will stay with Harry and Ginny for a good long time.” Hermione said with conviction, locking eyes with her father. He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“We love you, Honey and we want to understand you, but we’re not there quite yet. Just give us some time.” Her mother told her before kissing her cheek as her father stormed off in anger. Mrs. Granger followed her husband with one more glance at her daughter.

Hermione had silent tears falling down her face and Harry let go of Ginny and wrapped both of his arms around her, letting her head bury itself in his neck. Ginny got up from her seat and moved to where Hermione was now in the middle and started to comfort her as well.

George smiled and just waited while his brothers picked their jaws off the ground. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley just waited in silence. When Hermione calmed down she turned and hugged Ginny, before Ginny moved back to her seat.

“Is this what you want, Ginny?” Her father asked her making eye contact with his daughter.

“Yes, Dad. This is what I want as far as a personal/romantic standpoint.” She told him fiercely, and Harry knew that her eyes would burn with determination. He loved that look on her. Her father seemed to see and understand this and smiled and nodded and Mrs. Weasley kissed each of them on their cheeks.

Ginny’s brothers sat silently as they watched the exchange. They knew that they would support their sister in whatever she did as long as she was happy. And all three knew just how happy she was. Since returning for the summer, Ginny had rarely been without a smile her face. And now they knew that the smile had everything to do with both Harry and Hermione. They nodded at the threesome when looked at and the threesome just grinned.

The rest of the meal passed quickly and the group split up. Percy, Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley headed back to the Burrow, George headed back to his flat and the threesome headed to their new home.

They placed Hermione in the middle to comfort her during the first night of a new fight between her and her parents. The next morning Hermione woke between her two lovers. She had her head on Ginny’s chest and Harry’s arms around her waist and his head at her back. Ginny had an arm around Hermione’s shoulders and the other was moving through her hair. Hermione picked her head up and saw that Ginny was awake. She kissed her neck and felt the hand in her hair stop and the arm around her shoulders loosened.

Hermione grinned at Ginny before rolling over her and heading to the en-suite bathroom. She came back to the bed and crawled back in, letting Ginny and Harry wrap their arms around her again. They dozed until about 11 o’clock, then Harry got out of bed and headed to take a shower, before heading into the kitchen and starting to make breakfast with the little food in the house. He knew that he would need to go to the store today, so they could eat. Ginny and Hermione joined him, just as the pancakes were coming off the griddle.

“So plan for the day?” Hermione started and waited for nods from the other two before continuing. “We need to unpack everything; I also think that we need to extend the closet space to fit the clothes for the three of us. Then we need to make a list of what we still need at the house and then we need to check the pool and get as much of the stuff on the list as possible.” Hermione told them and they nodded their agreement.

“Better put groceries at the top of the list. I asked Kreacher to bring enough food for the day here while you two were finishing up in the shower before dinner last night; hence the pancakes this morning. But if we don’t get food, we won’t be eating tomorrow.” Harry told his girls as he got up from the table with everyone’s dishes. He cast a quick charm causing them to wash themselves and the three of them headed upstairs and into the master bedroom.

They started to unpack everything. Harry put all of his underwear, socks and undershirts in a drawer of the dresser at the back of the master closet while the girls started to hang their clothes up. In the next drawer Harry put his tee shirts and in the last he placed his jeans. He put undectable expansion charms on the other two sets of three drawers for the girls. He then moved on to hanging up his dress pants. He didn’t keep anything else form his old school uniforms and moved out of the closet and into the master bath. This room had a decent sized tub in the floor, but Harry didn’t think that it would hold three people comfortably, so he expanded the tub as well before looking at the shower.

As it was the shower could fit all three of them, if they were in very close quarters; and since that was fine with Harry, he’d leave it up to the girls to decide to change it or not. He placed his shampoo and body was in the shower and then placed the razor he’d gotten for his 17th birthday, and his toothbrush and toothpaste by the sinks. There were two sinks and Harry decided to have Hermione add the third, he didn’t want to mess up the spell. He left the bathroom and checked on the girls. They had hung up all the clothes they had wanted to hang and had moved on to filling up their drawers. They went with a system like Harry: Underwear, bras and socks in the top drawer, tee shirts in the second and pants and shorts in the third. They hadn’t left him very much room for his items that he would get eventually, but when Hermione saw him she silently cast the spell to extend and expand the closet and he now had the same amount of room as the girls did for his things.

The girls moved into the bathroom and Hermione did the spell to add another sink as Ginny gave the shower a tad more room. Both girls placed their things in the bathroom and headed out of the room and down to the kitchen where they found Harry making a list of basic foodstuffs that they would need. The girls added to it while Harry waited. When they finished he started speaking.

“We have the grocery list down, now what else do we need?” He asked them.

“We need some curtains for all the smaller windows, we need to collect the artwork from your vault to hang back up and we need to decide if we want to keep the furniture or get new furniture.” Ginny started.

“And we need to decide what to do with the beautiful room next to ours.” Hermione agreed.

“I have an idea for that, actually.” Harry told them and the girls waited for him to continue. “We make the floor about seven feet out from the window like a big mattress and just get a bunch of pillows, so we can lay down and watch the sun set or stargaze.” Harry trailed off, to see if the girls liked his idea. Hermione beamed at him and moved to kiss him, but Ginny was faster and had planted her lips on his before Hermione had so much as stood up. Harry kissed her quickly before kissing Hermione.

They moved through each room on the first floor and looked at each piece of furniture. They decided to keep most of it. But in the informal dining room, they decided to make it into the office and they magically added a door from the library into the room. The decided to sell the table and chairs and by two more desks for the room and they moved the deck and chair set from the library into the room.

They left James’ and Sirius’ rooms alone and kept the bed and furniture in the other two guest rooms. When they made it to the viewing room Harry measured off seven feet off of the glass wall and marked it with a spell, Hermione then transfigured the marked off area into a very big red mattress. The master bed was complete and they had their list and the three of them left the house after charming the locks to recognize the three of them. They apparated to Diagon Alley.


	16. New Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Trio's first full day at Potter Manor. Includes domestic scenes and of course smut.

They first headed to Gringotts and sent all of the artwork to the manor before taking out a significant amount of money. They headed to the furniture store and Harry had the informal dining room table and chairs exchanged for two desks and a couple of large body pillows. They sent their new items to the manor and then they picked out a few more small gold pillows and paid for them with a couple sets of curtains for the downstairs small windows. They returned home and set everything they had just bought up and returned to the Alley to shop for food. They spent the most amount of time shopping for food, and they came out with seven different meals for breakfast, lunch and dinner as well as various snack and dessert foods to last them for a week.

They returned home once again and unpacked everything else. They split up and Ginny headed to ask her mother for advice on what else to get, Hermione decided to get fresh pillows for the bedrooms and for the viewing room. So she took a sack full of money from Harry and headed to get it changed into Muggle money before heading to a Muggle mall to get the pillows. Harry did some fidgeting around the house and yard before heading out back to the Alley. He headed over to the area that used to be Knockturn Alley. He saw that they boutique was up and running and the bookstore would open in about two weeks. The jewelry store was open and on the other side were four or five empty store fronts. No signs claiming what would open in them were posted yet. Harry knew this was the other building he owned thanks to the Black family. In fact he owned every store front except for the jewelry store. He had left these buildings to be managed as they had been.

He wondered into the jewelry store and started to look around. In the back was a display of braided metal rings. The rings were made of a dark color metal, yellow gold and white gold. Some of them had precious stones on them while others were unornamented. He was fascinated by them, and knew that those rings would be on their fingers when he got the Gaul to ask the girls to marry him. He set a goal to be engaged to them by the end of the year. He also found a couple necklaces that he could personalize with different stones. He paid for two of them and had them place in a Sapphire for Hermione’s birthday, a Peridot for Ginny’s birthday, a ruby for his and a garnet for the month they got together. The two pieces of jewelry could be completed in an hour with magic, so Harry wondered around Diagon Alley and stopped to chat with George and Ron for 45 minutes before returning to the store.

“How hard is it to place a diamond on the braided metal rings?” Harry asked as he waited.

“Umm, with magic, it’s not too difficult. It takes a few days still because it’s easier to attach the base to the ring while the metal is cooling. So we make them from scratch. We have a set of store displays for the different types of cut and amount of stones, but we make the rings for the customers from scratch. It usually takes around a week for everything to be complete.” A young man behind the counter answered as the store’s owner came from behind the counter and handed him the jewelry boxes with his purchased in. He checked the boxes to make sure they were right and was pleased to see all four stones in two different arrangements.

Harry thanked the men and headed back to the Manor. He had just enough time to hide the boxed under his socks before the door opened again. Hermione was levitating a massive pile of pillows and pillowcases into the house. She stopped in each quest room and removed the old pillows and placed the new pillows. She went up to their room and did the same before taking the rest of the pillows to the viewing room and throwing them around the soft part of the floor.

By this point it was time to start dinner and Hermione pulled out the ingredients for their meal and started making it while Harry snuck upstairs and grabbed the two boxes.

He went downstairs just as Ginny walked through the door. She too carried a load of stuff and was levitating another pile. She put them in the library for the moment and went to wash up before setting the table.

Their dinner was simple pasta and sauce, but it was well cooked and still tasted delicious. It was the knowledge that this was their first dinner in their new place that made the meal taste so good. When they were finished Ginny did the dishes and the other two started to finish the work around the house. Hermione took a desk and started to place parchment paper in one of the drawers and fresh quills in another while the current Quill went into a holder that sat atop her desk with her ink. She also slid Muggle writing utensils into the top drawer with two extra bottles of ink. That done she pulled a piece of paper towards her and drafted a letter to Kingsley asking for a meeting at the end of the month to discuss where she would go and what she would do.

Harry’s desk had a similar set up and he drafted a letter to the Department of Magical Games and Sports to tell them that he would be joining the big draft at the end of the month. He waited until Ginny saw it to send it and hers with Athena.

They then moved to the third floor and the viewing room. They lay out on the soft floor and watched the sun finish setting. Harry was in the middle and he had both girls curled into his sides. He moved his hands up and down their backs underneath their shirts and felt them both sigh and arch into his touch. They stayed in their second favorite room (the first being their bedroom, of course) until night had fully fallen and the two girls started to yawn and doze. Harry kissed both of them and sent them off to the bathroom to get ready for bed. He stripped out of his clothes and placed the boxes on their pillows before heading into the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

The girls headed into the bedroom before he finished and he just waited to hear their reactions. He heard a squeal and felt a hard impact with his body. He wrapped his arm and pulled Ginny to his left side just as Hermione collided with him too. They showered his face and neck with kisses, thanking him in breathless tones in between kisses.

He laughed and kissed each of them swiftly before leaving the room and climbing into bed. Hermione and Ginny joined him and they turned off the light and tried to fall asleep, but though their bodies were exhausted from the day, their minds were too active to allow for sleep.

So an hour after the lights were turned out all three of them sat up and leaned against Harry, who leaned against the headboard.

“Can’t sleep either?” He asked his two women softly. He felt them shake their heads ‘no’ against his chest and chuckled softly.

“Then let’s talk until we feel we can sleep. We can ask each other any question we want and they should answer truthfully.” He trailed off and Hermione and Ginny nodded and Hermione with a question for Ginny.

“Ginny who did you lose your virginity to?” She had known that Ginny was no longer a virgin, but she didn’t know who she lost too; though she did know that it was before she and Harry got together. Ginny looked a little nervous but she answered any ways.

“Umm, Dean.” She answered and turned to Harry. “Harry where do you like to touch me; non-sexually?” She asked.

“I like to touch your spine, because you always arch and sigh.” He told her slipping his hand under the shirt she was wearing and demonstrating. She did sigh and arch into his touch, like she always did. Harry smirked and kissed her temple before turning.

“Hermione do you prefer coming when I use my hands, my tongue, both or my dick?” his voice had dropped and took on a rough edge. Hermione shivered at the sound of his voice, and at the thought of all the orgasms he had given her and tried to figure out which one she preferred.

“Hmm, I like penetration.” She answered her own voice thick with building desire. She then turned the tables and asked Harry a question.

“Harry, how long have you wanted a threesome with the three of us?” She wanted to know this ever since she had opened his Christmas gift.

“Hmm, I’ll admit that I’d had some fantasies about it before Christmas, but I pushed it aside as I wasn’t sure what Ginny would think of it. At that point I thought that I was just feeling lust for you, but it was just the physical desires making themselves known. But then when we all kissed under the mistletoe, well more you kissing me and Ginny, I realized that when Ginny didn’t protest at all that maybe this could work. And when we kissed I realized that the love I had for you was different then I had originally thought.” He told her before kissing her softly. It was his turn next. He turned his next question to Ginny.

“Ginny what has been your most intense orgasm since we started our relationship again?” He asked and his hand swept up her spine again before settling on the small of her back.

“Hmm, I think that would have to be; the day we spent in the ‘Sex Room,’ all three of us. Specifically the orgasm where I had you pushing into me from my backdoor and had Hermione biting and nipping my clit while your hands played with my breasts.” Harry could feel her shiver and her body temp rise as she relived the experience.

Hermione started to feel aroused, and the three of them didn’t feel tired any more, but instead they all felt incredibly aroused. Ginny closed the distance between her and Harry and kissed him passionately; causing both Harry and Hermione to moan. Ginny rolled on top of Harry as she kissed him and let one of her hands tangle in his hair while the other started to tease one of Hermione’s nipples by pinching it and rolling it between her fingers.

Hermione moaned and moved away from Ginny only long enough to remove her shirt (well it was actually Harry’s from a few years previously) before sliding back; Ginny’s hand had started to join her other when Hermione grabbed it and brought the fingers to her lips. She circled each of Ginny’s fingertips with her tongue before placing the hand on her other breast, and she scooted closer to the other two.

Ginny could feel Harry’s dick swelling under her stomach and lifted off of him and pulled off their shirts and helped Harry pull off his boxers. She planted wet open mouthed kisses down his chest until she took his dick into her mouth. She sucked him and tongued him until he was fully erect, which is when he turned the tables and moved Ginny to the other end of the bed before moving Hermione too. He moved Ginny’s vagina over Hermione’s mouth. He reached and scoped up Ginny’s juices and lubricated her puckered hole as Hermione teased Ginny’s folds to produce more juice for Harry’s lubrication and her enjoyment.

When Ginny was ready Harry slowly pushed into her and Hermione took her clit between her teeth. They recreated Ginny’s most intense orgasm, though Harry only played Ginny’s breasts with one hand, the other guided Hermione’s hands as they played with his balls. Ginny’s orgasm was just as intense as the last time and she collapsed on Hermione and panted against the other woman’s thigh as Harry continued to pound into her until he too came. He pulled out of her as Ginny recovered and the girls started to suck each other’s pussy again. They took their time making the other come, to give Harry some time to recover and regain another erection. They finally made the other come and rolled over to their sides as the caught their breath. When Hermione had recovered she crawled to Harry and helped him harden fully with her mouth before mounting him and riding him as Ginny came up behind her and sucked on her neck as she played with Hermione’s breasts. Harry’s hands were on Hermione’s hips to help her lift her off. When Hermione came twenty minutes later she screamed Harry’s name and he let himself follow her into his second orgasm.

When they had recovered the returned to their positions and fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


	17. Birthday Plans

Harry woke the next morning lying on his stomach, his arms under his head. He stretched while laying down then listened to the sounds around him. He heard deep breathing coming from his left, Hermione, he thought. Sure enough when he turned his head to his left; he found Hermione curled towards him. He listened again, and tuned out the sounds of their breathing. He heard the shower running and figured that Ginny couldn’t sleep anymore and had gotten into the shower. He thought about joining her, but he couldn’t find the energy to get out of bed, just yet. So instead he curled towards Hermione and pulled her into his arms before rolling so she was on top of him. He heard her give a content sigh and felt her nuzzle closer, her head in his neck.

His hands moved up and down her bare back; she hadn’t pulled the shirt she was wearing back on during the night. For some reason he loved his girls’ backs. They were perfect to him; he could feel the muscles whether they were tight or loose and he could feel their spines. Hermione must of like it too, because he could feel her back arch slightly into his touch. He smirked and planted sweet, chaste kisses to her head and temple as he felt her wake up.

She leaned up and kissed his lips in a sweet kiss. She moved her arms to rest her elbows along the sides of his head and let her fingers play in his messy hair as they kissed. They stopped and looked up at the sound of the bathroom door opening. Ginny came out of the bathroom, naked but for the towel around her hair. She smiled at the two of them before moving over to the bed and kissing each of them good morning. When she pulled back Harry gave her another peck on the lips before giving Hermione one and he moved Hermione to the side and headed into the shower himself. Ginny sat against the headboard after removing the towel. She pulled the blankets up and kissed Hermione for a few more minutes until she heard the shower water turn on.

“We need to do something for Harry.” She told Hermione without preamble.

“Yes we do, but what.” Hermione agreed. They lapsed into silence as they thought about what they could do for their man.

“His Birthday!” They exclaimed together, a few minutes later.

“We could treat him to a round of morning sex with both of us, complete with a set of sexy lingerie for both of us. Then we could have brunch before one of us treats him to something in the afternoon. I was thinking you could take him and do something with Quidditch. Then we meet up in a nice restaurant, doesn’t have to be a fancy one, for dinner; though I think the restaurant needs to be Muggle owned. Then after dinner I want to take him to a dance club in Muggle London. That and we’ll have to give him some pretty spectacular gifts besides us.” Hermione thought out loud. Ginny grinned and smiled, she really liked the plan. They would eat all their meals together then give him some one on one attention as well as giving him some mind blowing sex in the morning with both of them.

“Do we give him the gifts during our alone time, or when all three of us are together?” Ginny asked.

“I was thinking we give him the physical birthday gifts at dinner but we have a few other birthday gifts that we give him during the one on one time.” Hermione answered.

“I say we get him three gifts: one from each of us individually and one from both of us together.” Ginny answered.

“Good idea.” Hermione answered back, she was about to say more but the sound of the water turning off interrupted her and Ginny hopped out of bed and headed to the closet. She had enough time to slip on a pair of simple black panties and a matching bra when she heard Harry tell Hermione that the shower was all hers. She then was able to slip on a pair of loose jeans before Harry made it into the closet himself.

Ginny watched him out of the corner of her eye as he dropped the towel he had around his waist and pulled out a pair of tight boxers. He slid into the boxers before pulling on a pair of jeans and then he fished around for a t-shirt. Ginny then pulled a simple brown, long tank top; which she tucked into her jeans and borrowed one of Hermione’s belts to complete her outfit. When she’d finished dressing she watched as Harry was still trying to find a t-shirt. She went over and pulled out one of his button up shirts from his school uniform and handed it to him. He smirked before slipping it on. They left the closet together and Harry headed downstairs to cook some breakfast as Ginny headed into the bathroom to dry her hair.

Hermione was leaving just as Ginny was entering and the two of them exchanged a quick kiss as they switched places. Ginny finished up in the bathroom and headed downstairs and helped Harry to set the table as he finished their breakfast. He’d made toast and buttered them up before sprinkling them with some cinnamon sugar. To go with the toast he’s also made some oatmeal and fried some ham for protein.

He was finishing the toast and placed the pieces on a plate and Ginny brought the plate to the table. He dished three bowls of the oatmeal and kept them near the stove to keep them warm as he finished frying the ham. He put the pieces of fried ham on a plate just as Hermione made it into the kitchen. She followed him into the informal dining room and picked up the bowls of oatmeal.

They enjoyed their meal and just sat in a very comfortable silence. They kept with the tradition they set at Hogwarts. Ginny sat on Harry’s left with Hermione on his right, Harry finished first and brought his dishes into the kitchen and poured water into the bowl to soak and returned to the room again. He sat down in his spot and placed his hands on their sides. Hermione and Ginny smirked at this and just continued to finish their food.

After all the dishes were done they headed to Diagon Alley. Harry headed into Madam Malkin’s to buy some robes to where since he was permanently in the Wizarding World and didn’t really have to deal with the Muggle world on a regular basis. While he was doing that Hermione and Ginny headed to the new boutique that had opened up in the newly closed down Knockturn Alley. They entered the shop hand in hand; both enjoying some time with just the two of them.

The shop looked small from the outside, but because the shop was in a magical building; appearances could be deceiving. Inside the shop the clothing and accessories were displayed while the back wall had dressing rooms to try out everything and the register. There were two or three witches in the store in the back left. Behind the counter stood three adults; one female and two males; one of the males seemed to be trying to fix the counter, but his spell was either not sticking or too weak to stick. The other male pushed him out of the way and tried it himself with the same result. The female caught their eyes and rolled her eyes as she smirked; wordlessly she summoned some wood glue and moved in between the second male and the broken countertop. Silently she glued the broken pieces together before casting a drying spell. She laughed at the two men and kissed them each on the lips before kicking them out.

“Sorry about that.” She told them in an American accent. “But sometimes magic doesn’t fix everything.” She laughed.

“That’s okay; it was entertaining to watch; though I was curious as to why the spells didn’t work.” Ginny answered for them.

“Too much Dark Magic. It makes every non dark spell just that much harder to cast and for the spell to hold. The Auror department said to just keep trying to cast the normal spells and to keep a positive attitude to combat the Dark magic.” She shrugged. “Now how can I help you today?”

“Well, we just got out of Hogwarts and we outgrew our clothes from last summer; and Harry told us that we could get new ones.” Ginny shrugged.

“Ahh, I see. You looking for Muggle clothes or Wizard clothes?” She asked pulling out her wand again.

“Both, but start with Wizard.” Ginny answered.

“Formal or every day?” She continued.

“Every day; our dress robes still fit.” Hermione spoke up. The women nodded and waved her wand and the racks with robes came forward. The other three witches moved to the register and the lady headed over to them and checked them out as Ginny and Hermione looked through the racks. She finished ringing the other customers up and saw them out of the shop before returning to the girls who each had a couple robes over their arms. When they finished going through the racks she led them to the dressing rooms. They each stepped into one and started to try on the robes. They each picked out three new robes; they handed the rejects to her when they left.

“Oh, my name Kace, by the way.” She told them as they headed back to the main part of the store.

“Kace, can we see the Muggle formal clothes?” Hermione asked and Ginny raised her eyebrows.

“Well, we do need a pretty dress for when we go out to dates at Muggle restaurants.” Hermione told her and Ginny nodded.

So Kace waved her wand again and the witch wear was replaced by formal gowns worn by Muggle women. But they didn’t find any gown they particularly liked so she waved them away. She brought the robes she had and set them in a spot for them to pick up when they were ready.

“Alright; so I think you two have a purpose in coming here, am I right?” She asked bluntly. And both girls nodded. “Then speak up.”

“Well, the three of us just finished at Hogwarts . . .” Ginny started, but Kace interrupted.

“Three?”

“Harry is getting fitted for his own robes at Madam Malkin’s.” Hermione supplied.

“Okay. Continue.” Kace said.

Well we finished Hogwarts and we moved in together.”

“Hang on; I’m sorry to keep interrupting but the three of you moved in together?” She needed clarification.

“Yes.” Both Hermione and Ginny said at the same time.

“Together as in you needed help to pay the rent or romantically?”

“Romantically.”

“Okay; continue,” Kace urged.

“We unpacked and bought new furniture and stuff yesterday, but we all needed new clothes. Yesterday we did a little shopping on our own and Harry bought us beautiful necklaces from next door and we wanted to repay him on his birthday in a month. That and we wanted to see this place. My brother’s girlfriend said she liked it.” Ginny finished.

“Okay, well then now that I know your intent I can help you pick out clothes. What are you doing for him?” She asked a speculative look on her face.

“We are going to have sex with him in the morning; complete with a set of lingerie for us.” Hermione started.

“Okay stop right there. Let’s pick out said lingerie. One thing at a time; that way we don’t have to remember five different things.” Kace told them leading them over to the opposite end of the back wall. Five empty racks were waiting, Kace waved her wand once more and all five racks filled up with various styles of lingerie. “To narrow down your choices we’ll eliminate types and colors.” Ginny and Hermione both nodded that they knew. So Kace made the lingerie disappear and did the same to three out of the five racks.

“Alright, we’ll start with you.” Kace said to Ginny.

“Oh, sorry it looks like you’re not the only one who’s forgotten their manners. I’m Ginny and this is Hermione.”

“That’s alright; I would have asked when we checked out.” Kace said with a smile.

“So, Ginny, let’s eliminate some colours. Pink is a definite ‘no’ it would clash with your hair. Any other color you don’t want?” Kace asked.

“Green. I don’t want to look like a Slythrein.” Ginny replied vehemently.

“Okay. Would you prefer deep, vibrant colours or soft, pastel colors?” Kace asked as she kept waving her wand with each suggestion.

“I prefer vibrant colors. I want to find something in Scarlet; after all I’m a Gryffindor.” Ginny replied. Kace nodded and waved her wand and had all of the choices she had in the requested color appear.

“Okay, now on to styles. Any particular type of lingerie?” She asked.

“No corsets; they hurt too much.” Kace nodded and she made the red corsets vanish.

“May I make a suggestion?” Kace asked.

“Sure, you’re the expert.”

“I suggest either a negligee or a baby doll in scarlet.” She summoned the two items and the said pieces appeared in a variety of materials. “As to materials; I would suggest either silk or satin with lace at the top. She had the two materials stay as the rest vanished. Ginny went over to the remaining materials and grabbed one of each type in each material. Then they went back to the dressing rooms and Ginny pulled on the red silk negligee. She liked it but she wanted something a little more for this particular birthday. So she tossed the negligees aside and focused on the baby dolls. She liked the feel of the silk more than the satin so that is the one she tried on. Kace and Hermione were waiting just inside the hallway for her. And she stepped out wearing the top over her jeans. Kace smiled and nodded her approval and Hermione looked stunned.

Ginny sauntered over to them, enjoying their reactions. She stopped in front of Hermione and kissed her. Hermione moaned and wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist. Ginny pulled back and grinned before returning to the changing stall and put her regular bra and top back on. She took the pieces of lingerie and handed the three discarded pieces back to Kace. They headed back to the main section and back over to the lingerie racks. Kace put the discarded choices back on the rack before vanishing the choices Ginny had to choose from. She then turned to Hermione.

“What about you Hermione?”

“I like the pastel colours; I like how they make my skin look.” Hermione replied. Kace nodded and waved her wand and the pastel coloured choices appeared.

“Alright; so I would suggest either a pale blue or a pale gold almost yellow-orange color.” Kace advised Hermione; who nodded an okay and Kace waved her wand and the two colours remained while the rest vanished. “As for styles; I would go for a baby doll or a chemise. Material again silk or satin, but without the lace unless it’s white.”

So Hermione picked out a pale gold set in silk, satin, and both materials with lace trimmings. She went into the changing stall and felt both materials. She liked the feel of the satin so the silk baby dolls and chemise were set aside. Next she tried on the satin with lace chemise, the feel of the lace would send her into overdrive with both Harry and Ginny, but she liked everything else so she changed into the one chemise without lace and was satisfied.

She didn’t flaunt or model the piece she chose but Ginny knew that she was the boldest one of the group with Harry in between herself and Hermione. So she wasn’t too disappointed not to see the piece Hermione picked out on Hermione. But the smile on Hermione’s face was worth it; it was the same smile she would give to Harry or herself when they told her they loved her.

They each picked out a matching thong and paid for their purchases and headed back towards the Alley proper. Harry was still in Madam Malkin’s, so the girls blew him a kiss while Madam Malkin’s back was to them. Harry smiled and winked at them both. They headed around and window shopped. They headed for the Leaky and sat down to rest their feet.

Harry joined them after ten minutes. They had a quiet lunch before heading back to the Manor to drop off their purchases. Harry still needed casual clothes that fit him so they headed to a Muggle mall next.


	18. delicious punishment

The next few weeks passed by slowly. Hermione had a meeting with Kinglsey slated for the fifth of August to talk about what she would do and where she would go inside the ministry. Ginny and Harry had the draft the weekend before his birthday and so they spent a lot of time working in their yard. George and Ron were frequent guests, and both Harry and Ginny took advantage of having a beater and a keeper around and played matches where Ginny would try to get past Ron while George beat the bludgers towards her and Harry as Harry wove around them to try and catch the snitch.

All three were glad that the Weasley’s accepted their relationship and supported them. It made their lives a little easier to have the help and love of family around them. Harry and Ginny started to work out and have nightly seeker duels to help Ginny and Harry did some basic keeping so Ginny could work on power shots; while Hermione cheered for both of them on the ground. All three would then retire to the pool or hot tube for a long soak. Some nights they did both pools and Harry and Ginny supported Hermione as she swam laps for her exercise. Over the course of the next few weeks all three of them shed the last few pounds of baby fat and gained muscles and curves (for Ginny and Hermione) and a lean, healthy look (for Harry).

They were also happier than any of the three could ever remember being before. One day, Harry went out with Ron and the Weasley boys to shop for a present for Mr. Weasley’s birthday. The girls had done their shopping the previous day and found themselves back in the same boutique as the last time they were in Diagon Alley. Kace was behind the counter checking out a pair of young witches. She saw the two of them over the other witches’ shoulders and smiled. The girls smiled back and waited until the other witches left before approaching Kace.

“Welcome back, what are you two after today?” she asked coming from behind the counter to hug both of them.

“No reason; the family boys are looking for a present for my Dad’s birthday, my parents’ anniversary and Bill and Fleur’s Anniversary; we wanted to get all the birthday done and out of the way, so we wouldn’t have to worry about it. Plus Harry needed to reconnect with Ron; Ron was mad when Harry took Hermione’s side last summer.” Ginny answered.

“Well, I’m glad you came by. Even if you don’t buy anything.” She teased.

“Ha-ha, Kace, very funny.” Ginny laughed and grinned.

“Well anything I can help you with today?” Kace inquired as she moved back behind the counter and cast the security charms before rejoining them.

“Yes actually. We both needed an outfit for the rest of the day on Harry’s birthday.”

“Ahh, that’s right; we only got you set up with some sexy lingerie that day. So refresh me of that part of the plan again?” She requested.

“Well, Hermione usually wakes up before me or Harry; so she would wake me up and we would change into the lingerie and wake Harry up and let him enjoy us for a few hours. Then after we eat a light brunch I was going to take Harry out to see a pick up Quidditch Game with the few teams that had full rosters. Then we were heading home, changing into formal clothes and meeting Hermione for Dinner in Muggle London before Hermione took Harry to a Muggle dance club for the rest of the night.” Ginny told Kace.

“So you need a casual outfit that is decent enough to wear out in public, but will still make his jaw drop?” Kace clarified; looking at Ginny.

“Yes.” Ginny grinned, watching the wheels turn in her head.

Kace nodded and lead them over to a rack with t-shirts. She pulled out a faded Holyhead Harpies shirt and a Falmouth Falcon shirt. Ginny grinned and pointed to the Harpies shirt and Kace handed it to her and placed the Falcons shirt back on the rack. She then led them over to the changing room and told Ginny to put on the shirt so she could do some alterations to it. Ginny did as she was told then Kace have her on a stool facing the mirrors so she and Kace could see the front and side angles.

The shirt itself hung loosely on her shoulders and fell in loose waves to the middle of her ass. Kace pulled the back of the shirt together and pinned it with a safety pin. Now the shirt still was loose enough to be comfortable, but tight enough to show Ginny’s figure. Kace sewed the shirt to be that tight on Ginny’s right side. Then Kace started cutting the back, near Ginny’s spine; the shirt now had her spine exposes by holes connected to the shirt by thin pieces of the shirt spaced about three inches from the next up the middle of her spine. Kace then pulled the hem of the shirt up to expose Ginny’s hip bones and tightened the hem to rest snugly against above the hip bones. She had Ginny walk around to make sure that the material wasn’t annoying, or that it didn’t bunch up and become uncomfortable.

Ginny did as she was told and did a whole range of motions and found that the shirt stayed where it was supposed to be and it was very comfortable. Ginny smiled and went into the stall and changed out of it and back into the shirt she had been wearing when she entered the store. Kace and Hermione waited as she changed and when she rejoined them they headed back into the main store and Kace lead them over to the racks with pairs of jeans hanging on them.

“For that shirt I would suggest a superflow cut or a boyfriend cut on the jeans.” Kace told her and Ginny nodded before finding a pair in her size. She picked the boyfriend cut and a new thong to match the shirt. The only time she would wear green is the green of the Holyhead Harpies.

Kace put the outfit behind the counter and then turned her attention to Hermione.

“The plan is for both of you to take Harry out to dinner for his birthday right?” She asked and Hermione nodded a yes.

“Muggle restaurant?” She continued.

Hermione nodded again.

“So do both of you need an evening dress?” She looked between Ginny and Hermione. They both nodded and so Kace had the evening gowns appear out of nowhere.

“After Dinner, Ginny is going home and Harry and Hermione are going to a Muggle Dance Club, correct?” She clarified, and the girls nodded and Ginny went back to looking at the dress. Kace waved Hermione over and handed her a black Latin Salsa dress. The dress was made up of a black material with fabric rolls that would flare out as she moved. The straps were thick on the shoulders and it would end a couple of inches above her knees. Hermione tried it on as Ginny picked out a plain spaghetti strap dress that had one end, end just above the knee and the other end would end just below the knee. The dress had beautiful sequins that made the dress sparkle as she moved, and an intricate beading just below her bust line emphasized her tiny waist.

“This dress is nice enough to match whatever Ginny wears and what Harry wears. It’s also a sexy dress that won’t look out of place in a Muggle Dance club.” Kace told them as both girls tried the dresses on. The dresses were perfect and the girls loved them. Hermione grabbed a thong to wear under the dress and a strapless black push up bra to match. They paid and left, giving Kace promises to come tell her how it all worked out.

The girls returned to the manor and stowed their purchases in the back of their closet with the pieces of lingerie they bought last time they were at the store. They had just made it back downstairs when Harry and Ron came back. Hermione poured everyone a drink and they all sat at the coffee table in the sitting room. Harry sat in the middle and Ginny slid into his lap, while Hermione sat next to them with Harry’s hand on her upper thigh. Ron just grinned and rolled his eyes at the trio. Ginny was impressed with him; his girl was a big positive influence on Ron.

The four of them sat and talked about everything for an hour before Ron headed back to the Burrow to get ready for his date with Emily. He had told Harry and his brothers earlier that he was going to ask if she wanted to get married. If the answer was yes then he’d start saving for a ring and planning the proposal.

The three of them laughed at his giddy expression and walked with him to the door. When he apparated at the property line they headed into the kitchen and started to work on dinner.

Dinner was something they all helped with, it was their way of just winding down from their days. All three knew that their days were about to become busy and potentially stressful; so they wanted this rhythm set already so they could fall back on it when times got stressful.

After dinner had been made and eaten the three of them started to hand wash the dishes. Hermione washed them, Ginny rinsed and Harry dried and used magic to put them away. When they were all finished, Ginny used the faucet’s detachable hose to spray both Harry and Hermione; both of whom had their back to her. When they turned around she had the hose behind her back and a mischievous grin on her face. Harry and Hermione exchanged looks before Harry silently and wandlessly cast a moving spell to turn the sink on; causing water to soak her back. Harry and Hermione laughed and when she shrieked. They were still laughing when she turned the faucet on and charged them.

She knew that Harry was too strong for her to take down, so she went for Hermione. Ginny had plans of getting Hermione wet her soaking wet clothes. But before she could tackle Hermione to the ground, Harry caught her around the waist and threw her over his shoulders in a firemen’s hold. He faced Hermione and motioned for her to head up the stairs. She cleaned up the water in the kitchen before doing so and Harry followed her, never letting Ginny out of his hold on her; even with her kicking and laughing. She knew that they would never harm her; torture her a little in the best possible way, but never harm. So when Harry got to the stairs she stopped kicking, but continued to laugh and she leaned down and smacked his ass. The three of them made it to the bedroom, but Harry didn’t stop; he headed to the bathroom and put her in the shower. He took her wand and locked her in; using magic to seal the exit. She would have to wait until someone preformed the release charm. The shower walls were completely see-through, so she could see them both from where they stood, and they could see her.

Harry started to shed his soaking wet clothes; causing both women to salivate at the sight of his newly muscular chest. If Ginny thought his chest was chiseled when she first saw him in the Prefects’ Bathroom; it was nothing to how sculpted he looked now.

Oliver Wood and given both him and Ginny a workout routine to follow and it was paying off in both of them. Harry now had the chest of a male model/athlete. It was sculpted to perfection; you could see the muscles of his torso, and the bumps of his ribs. His skin was also nicely tanned form weekend swims and resting in the sun on one of the patio chairs. Ginny and Hermione loved to run their hands all over him. Just the sight of him was causing wetness to drip from his two beautiful women.

Harry continued to remove his clothing and he pulled Hermione out of her clothes as well. He tossed their clothes into the hamper near the door and Harry turned to Hermione.

“So do you think she has been punished enough?” He enquired lightly; smirking at Hermione; knowing that this could be fun.

Hermione had seen the look in his eye and knew what he wanted her to say; so she did. After all; she could see where this was going. And she wanted it to happen.

“No, I don’t think she has.” Hermione answered him lightly, running her hands over Harry’s chest; her thumbs played with his nipples and she leaned in to kiss his jaw. She couldn’t help it; Harry’s bare chest was too much for her to resist. Harry groaned and let his eyes fall closed. He knew he was getting hard and that both women could see it. And Hermione could feel it.

“So how are we going to deal with her, babe?” Harry sighed as Hermione moved to his neck and started to suck and bite his pulse point.

“Hmm, I don’t know, but I think you have an idea.” Hermione told him briefly looking him in the eyes before returning to her task.

“I think she should just be an observer tonight. She’s not allowed to participate. What do you think Hermione?” He asked pushing her away from him and rubbing his thumbs across her bare hip bones. He watched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head before her eye lids started to flutter with the pleasure. He stopped to let her get a coherent answer out.

Hermione got her wits about her and was able to reply. “That sounds like a good idea.” She told him her mind spinning with ideas; so she conjured a chair inside the shower and Ginny sat down; she could feel her knees weaken with the knowledge that she would be limited to watching. But when she sat down in the chair she felt her skin stick to the chair, she couldn’t stand up, but she could shift form side-to-side or move her legs. She sighed with defeat knowing that since Hermione had cast the spell, she would need her wand to combat it.

Hermione heard the sigh and knew what was going through her lover’s mind and opened the sealed shower and had the chair float into the bedroom with Hermione leading Harry behind it. Hermione placed the chair near the bed so Ginny could see everything before Harry moved her to the other side of the bed and started to kiss her. Hermione returned the kiss and let him slide his tongue into her mouth as she moaned. His hands again started to brush against her hip bones causing her to moan into his mouth again. Harry’s hands then each moved to a different part of her body. His left hand moved her right leg to curl around his upper thigh; opening her nether lips to him; then he moved that hand down into her folds and played with her, avoiding her opening and clit as the fondled the wet flesh. His right hand made sweeping motions up her back and into her hair, gluing her face to his.

Hermione’s hands weren’t idle, but one hand started to play with his nipple while the other played with his erection and balls as she played with his tongue before she pulled back and started to pepper kisses down his neck to his chest. She tongued and sucked each of his nipples and played with his naval as she moved down his chest. She reached his erection and knew that she could get him harder then he already was; so she took him into her mouth, just the tip and played with his sensitive head before taking as much of him as she could. Harry moaned with pleasure at the feeling of her mouth on him, he moved both hands to his lover’s bushy brown hair and just held on for the ride.

Before his eyes slammed shut form sensation overload he saw Ginny panting with her own hands between her legs trying to give her the pleasure and release she needed. When Hermione felt he was hard enough, she eased off of his penis and moved back up his body. When she was standing harry pushed her back on the bed and she arranged herself on the bed to where she was with her head on the pillows, she moved her own hand to her opening and played with her clit while Harry watched.

When Harry had enough, he knelt between her legs and lowered his head to her opening and gave her a mind-shattering orgasm with his mouth, he kissed her thighs as she recovered before going at it again with his fingers inside her opening and his tongue on her clit. He loved hearing her moans as she trashed under his treatment. She felt a second orgasm explode as she screamed Harry’s name. This time he pulled away and moved up her body as she came down from her high. When she did he lowered himself down to her and captured her lips in a steamy kiss that rocketed her arousal back up in no time. She wound her arms around him and let her hands roam his back as her legs wrapped around his hips and pulled their groins into contact with each other.

It was Harry’s turn to moan again as he shifted all his weight to rest on one arm and his knees as his other arm came down and his hand guided himself into Hermione’s depths. They both sighed at the feeling of being joined with the other and Harry shifted his weight back onto his legs and arms as he took one of Hermione’s nipples into his mouth and started to give it attention as he moved his penis inside of her. Hermione looked over and Ginny who had just come; Hermione could see her juices on her thighs and hands as well as the chair underneath her and still Ginny was pumping her fingers into her tight sheath.

Hermione turned her attention back to Harry and slowly raised her legs up his chest to where her knees were under his armpits and her feet on top of his hips, and she sighed as Harry’s large and thick cock hit new depths inside her. Now Harry moved on of her legs over his shoulders and started to rotate his hips on impact, grinding against her pelvis. He found her G-Spot in four strokes and then focused all his attentions on that one spot, wanting to bring his lover to orgasm again.

Hermione moaned in pure pleasure and her nails dug into his back as she felt herself slip over the edge. Her third orgasm of the session was even more intense than the other two combined and as it washed over her she screamed out Harry’s name in pure pleasure. She vaguely felt Harry’s strokes slow but not stop and once she came down from orgasm number three, she felt herself start to build back up again. This time she moved her legs back down to his hips and locked them around his hips and she started to thrust her hips up in time to his strokes, as her nails scratched down his back and her mouth latched onto his shoulder where she bit down, hard enough to leave a mark and cause a bolt of pleasure to shot through both of them, but not hard enough to break the skin and bleed.

Harry felt himself get close to the edge and decided to just get her to another orgasm and let himself go, so he rolled over still keeping them connected and let her set the new pace as she rode him with her head thrown back and hands on his shoulder for leverage. Harry used his hands to help her lift herself and enjoyed the view immensely. He managed to bring Hermione over the edge and followed her. They calmed down and Hermione rolled off of Harry and they both just laid there for a few more minutes before getting up and heading back to the bathroom to clean up a little, releasing Ginny as they went. All three hopped into the shower and rinsed off quickly. Harry got our first after kissing Ginny and Hermione; he pulled on some boxers and climbed into bed. Hermione and Ginny pulled on a pair of panties and just climbed into bed like that. They both snuggled up to Harry and he pulled the blankets up to their shoulders and wrapped his arms around their shoulders and fell asleep. His hands continued to move up and down his lovers’ bare backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting has caught up with the written chapters. So updates will be slower, just keep leaving comments and bugging me and I'll start writing new chapters.


	19. Quidditch, Plans, and Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated E for the last part, the rest is a pretty strong T.

The weeks before Harry’s 19th birthday passed quickly. Harry and Ginny continued to train at home and the weekend before his birthday they had their draft session. Due to their late arrival they were one of the last to compete in the first event. Once that was done then the organizers divided them into teams and did a quick game with an old and slow snitch. Harry was on Ginny’s team and they moved flawlessly. Harry blocked the other Chasers from tackling and getting the ball from Ginny as he searched for the snitch. Ginny scored all ten of the teams goals and Harry did catch the snitch at the 45 minute mark (the games only lasted an hour), but the other members of the team were not as good and they only won that match by 10 points.

The day continued to move on and both Harry and Ginny were grateful for the exercises that Wood had given him; they found themselves lasting longer than the others and kept their stamina during the 6 matches that made up the first of two days of intense Quidditch. Day two was geared more towards particular positions, and they had current professional players helping out.

They completed this and as everyone was drinking water down on the pitch the mediator arrived to tell them how everything went.

“Okay, so here is how the selection process goes: each team had the captain and coach here watching. They are each at their own offices discussing everyone’s performance. They will rank which ones they want and create an offer for them. Those offers will be sent out by Tuesday; recipients have a week after they arrive to accept or decline. After that, the teams will send offers to they’re second rate choices; the same time period will follow. By then all spots should be filled; if not you may be contacted to attend an individual team’s try-outs to fill any remaining spots. Your job as players are to reply with a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ to every offer promptly. You may be offered a spot on the reserve team or the competition team.” HE finished and everyone left. Harry and Ginny both pulled their street clothes on and apparated immediately back to the manor to avoid the reporters that were swarming the place.

The house was nice and quiet when they walked through the front door. Ginny peaked into Hermione’s office, finding her at her desk before returning to Harry and both of them headed to the bathroom and they took quick and separate showers before collecting Hermione and starting dinner. Hermione asked them about the tryouts and Harry and Ginny took turns telling her what had happened both days, as they had come home exhausted the night before and fell asleep before Hermione joined them.

Hermione enjoyed the time she got to spend alone the day before, but she missed her lovers; so even though she disliked Quidditch, she let them both give her every detail of the tryouts. They quickly prepared their dinner and ate it in record time. Hermione started the dishes with magic and pulled her two lovers into the stargazing room. Harry sat behind Ginny and started to rub her shoulders to help with the stiffness she felt after the past two days. Hermione slid behind Harry and repeated the gesture. They finished the massages and laid down with Hermione in between Harry and Ginny as they watched the sun set.

They would have stayed in the room longer, but Harry and Ginny’s long days were catching up to them and they started falling asleep. They headed into their bedroom and Hermione tucked them in before taking a quick shower herself. She dressed in pajamas and joined them in bed; falling asleep quickly to the sound of their breathing.

Monday found them without any posts, and they spent the day relaxing by or in the pool or hot tub. They started getting letters on Tuesday morning. Three owls appeared before the food was even ready. Hermione who wasn’t cooking that morning picked up the letters and placed them on the dining room table at Harry and Ginny’s spots. She returned to the kitchen and plated the meals and levitated them to the table.

Harry and Ginny decided to wait to open their letters and continued their normal breakfast routine. Harry and Ginny stared at their letters until Hermione returned from taking their plates to the kitchen. Harry and Ginny each had two letters.

Harry’s letters were from the Falmouth Falcons as their reserve seeker and from the Chudley Cannons as their starter seeker. He conjured two folders, ink and a quill and labeled one folder as _Reserve_ and the other with _Starter_ and he filed away his two letters.

Ginny’s letters were from the Wimbourne Wasps as their reserve chaser and the Chudley Cannons as one of their starting Chaser. She filled the letters in the same manner as Harry and they sent them to their desks. They would wait until Thursday to pick a team and reply to them by Friday. Both wanted to play right out as a starter, but they weren’t too sure about the Chudley Cannons, after all they finished low in the standings, if they didn’t finish last. But as of right now, they were offering the both of them starter positions on their team. So they decided to wait until Thursday to reply, in case any other offers came along.

Harry spent the morning doing yard work, and the girls spent the morning planning for Harry’s birthday next weekend. Their clothes were all ready to go and hidden in the back of their closet. The plan was set. On Saturday, his birthday, morning Hermione would wake Ginny up when she woke up. They both would then change into the pieces of lingerie they had bought when they came up with the plan. Hermione estimated that she would wake up at about 7:30 in the morning. If that were true they could enjoy each other and pleasure Harry until around 11:30. The girls would then make brunch for them before Ginny took Harry off. Ginny had found tickets to see the Puddlemere United play against the Harpies for a pre-seasonal pickup game at 4:30. Ginny had plans to keep Harry to herself until the game.

They had reservations at a Muggle restaurant for 7:00 at night. If the game was still going on, they would have to leave. They would meet Hermione there and enjoy a fancy dinner. When they had finished eating, Ginny would kiss Harry goodbye and return home, while Hermione took Harry out to her favorite Dance club in Muggle London. They would drink and dance the night away; though Hermione did plan to spirit Harry to a special bathroom; that she conjured in the club for some one-on-one fun. They would return home and maybe have some more three people fun before going to sleep for the night.

The plan was all set and the girls were quite happy with their plans and soon headed outside and lounged on the deck chairs, watching as Harry worked on the yard work, wearing only his jeans and shoes. He really was muscled and tan, more so than he’d ever been in his life, and he knew that the girls enjoyed it very much; just as he enjoyed their muscular curves that added to their beauty and sex appeal. The rest of their day passed quietly and they went to bed rather early, still trying to recover from the two days of tryouts.

Wednesday found no new letters for Harry or Ginny; so at lunch that day, while Hermione was once again going through her Ministry Employment paperwork they both discussed what to do and drafted a ‘yes’ response to the Cannons, and ‘no’ responses to the other teams. Harry absolutely refused to play for the Falcons;’ he’d heard about their reputation that made the Slytherins look tame, Ginny supported his decision and decided that the best way for her to impress the Harpies was to show them up come game day. They sent the reply with Laeta and just had to wait for confirmation from the Cannons.

Thursday was spent shopping for various items; including a few professional outfits for Hermione and some workout clothes for Harry and Ginny. Both girls also purchased two new bathing suits each. One was a one piece and designed for pool work outs and the other was a bikini for lounging around in the pool and hot tube. Both picked out the suit based on their own preference and what they thought would get the best reaction from the other two.

Ginny picked out a two piece suit in a pale gold color. The bottom piece was a pair of really short board shorts that just barely covered her ass. The top was a tube top that stopped just below her breasts. The fabric between her breasts was twisted in a clever way to conceal the clasp. The material was tight and hugged everything it covered, leaving nothing to the imagination as even her perky nipples could be seen underneath the top. Ginny couldn’t wait to see Harry’s reaction to it; if Hermione’s was anything to go by. When Hermione had seen the suit on the rack she passed it up as it didn’t fit her body type. Ginny loved it and decided to try it on. So Kace lead them to the changing rooms and Ginny slipped into the tiny bikini. They were the only two customers at the moment, so Kace took her time helping them. When Ginny stepped out of the stall in the suit, Hermione started to blush at the sight of her lover’s revealed skin, and the thoughts it conjured in her brain. Ginny smirked and could easily see where Hermione’s thoughts had gone.

Hermione picked out a bikini as well. Hers was a royal blue. The bottoms were standard scoop bottoms. They clung to her ass perfectly. The top was a simple bra shaped design; though the small triangles that were supposed to cover the entire breast only covered her nipples, leaving the rest of her mounds exposed. Hermione thoroughly enjoyed the shocked look on Ginny’s face as she spun around, showing off the major amount of chest skin and thin tiny straps that held the top together.

Both girls decided to show off their new suits tonight when they lounged around the pool after Ginny and Harry’s Quidditch work out and after Hermione’s laps. When they finished with their work out, Ginny and Hermione headed up to their room while Harry poured them all a glass of wine and brought them out to the hot tub.

What they didn’t know was that Harry bought himself an extremely tight pair of swim trunks for himself. But these were a special pair. He placed special charms on them to make his junk see-through when he was hard. He had them on under his Quidditch gear. He made it outside first and sat all three glasses and the bottle of wine on the table near the hot tub. He removed the cover and turned on the jets and waited for his lovers.

Upstairs in their bedroom Hermione and Ginny changed into their new suits and wandered downstairs, but they stopped just out of Harry’s sight from the open back doors. His trunks were tighter then fuck and showed him in all his glory. His flaccid penis could be seen from the tightness of his shorts and they held his ass perfectly. Hermione headed out first and watched as the crotch area of his shorts faded as his penis hardened and swelled before her eyes. The action speeded up when Ginny joined him and wrapped her arms around Hermione and nuzzled the brunette’s neck. All three of them made their way into the tub and relaxed, their arousals not going away but increasing. Though Hermione was the first to break and stood up and removed her suit bottoms and top. She leaned her head back on Harry’s chest and let her body float up to where Ginny was. Harry started to kiss her and let his hands play with her breasts while Ginny’s mouth started to play with her clit. The combined efforts of her lovers’ sent Hermione into orgasm quickly.

However, both of them were now aroused beyond comfortable. So once Hermione came down form her high Ginny stood up and copied Hermione as did Harry. Ginny quickly mounted Harry, knowing that even though she wanted to do what Hermione did, that Harry would not be able to stay unless he exercised his extreme control, which she wanted to save until his birthday. So she quickly mounted him and his penis was so hard that she didn’t need to guide it inside her tunnel as she sank onto him. They paused a moment and Ginny felt the water stir around her as Hermione moved behind her. She and Harry started moving at a fast pace each seeking release. Hermione started to kiss and suck at Ginny’s neck and let her hands tweak and play with Harry’s nipples. That brought both of them to orgasm quickly and all three of them sat back and sipped their wine and enjoyed the afternoon.

They continued with their normal plan for the evening, though before bed they did enjoy making out with each other instead of watching the sunset. Bed was normal, both girls wanting to save and start to create tension for Saturday.

Friday was a normal day, though they did have a birthday dinner for Harry at the Burrow that night. All three of them enjoyed being in their family’s company and Mrs. Weasley gave all of them a hug before they went home and crashed into bed and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting has caught up with already written chapters, I have one more chapter written already, so posting will slow down. Chapter 20 will not be posted until I start work on chapter 22. THis pattern will follow until I finish this piece.


	20. Chapter 20

At 6:30 in the morning on Saturday, July 31st, Harry’s birthday; Hermione woke up. She looked over Harry’s Chest at Ginny and smiled; today was going to be a good day. She squeezed Ginny’s hand and woke her up. Both of them sat up carefully and headed into the bathroom and wordlessly summoned their lingerie. They changed into their lingerie and crawled back into bed; though they didn’t lay back down but rather remained sitting on either side of Harry. Harry was on his stomach, and didn’t seem to have noticed their brief disappearance. They both started to stroke his hair with the hand not supporting their weight. He rolled over and his eyes fluttered open. His eyes revealed the sight of his two ladies in gorgeous pieces of lingerie.  
When they saw that his eyes were open the both started to place kisses all over; starting at his forehead they kissed their way down his face to his neck then down his chest. When they hit his stomach they split, with Hermione heading back up to his lips and Ginny continued lower.

  
Ginny was really glad that Harry went to bed in the nude like she and Hermione did last night. It was so much easier to reach his lovely penis when she didn’t have to remove his sleep pants, or boxers, or both. She swirled her tongue around his tip and started to work her way lower and lower on his penis as he got harder. When she got as low as she could go she brought her hands into play, and gripped the base of him and fondled his balls. Harry moaned into Hermione’s mouth and arched his back, pushing into Ginny’s mouth. Ginny smiled and started to hum as she moved up and down over his dick.

  
Hermione was kissing him for all she was worth, her tongue worked its way around his when he opened his mouth to moan. Hermione held herself up with one arm while the other played with his nipples. They kept going until Ginny sucked Harry off, swallowing his cum was something that Hermione loved more, but they’d both get at least on chance each today. She kept her mouth on him until he was completely flaccid then she moved up and kissed Hermione to share his taste with her. Hermione’s hand wandered down to his flaccid penis and kept stroking him as she and Ginny kissed. They soon switched and Hermione moved down and used her mouth to get Harry hard again. Ginny straddled his stomach and kissed him.

  
They repeated the pattern until Harry came once more, this time in Hermione’s mouth. After they all lay together, with Harry panting and the girls grinning. Hermione checked the time and figured that they had better start making breakfast. They sent Harry to the shower and headed downstairs in their lingerie to make breakfast.

  
They finished just as he came downstairs dressed in Jeans and a simple T-shirt. They ate then the girls took separate showers and changed. Ginny changed into her outfit that she got from Kace and met up with the others in the star room. Hermione was just wearing a robe over her form and was planning to just wait and sleep until it was time to get ready to meet up with the others at the restaurant.

  
Ginny spirited Harry away to the stadium and to their private box. They were able to order any concession or novelty or souvenir from the box, to ensure their privacy. And since this stadium was one of their newest, the private boxes were totally private; no one could get in unless the people inside let them in, and the players couldn’t see in.

  
Ginny transfigured the chairs into a big bed with a large headboard and snuggled with Harry as they lounged and watched the pre-game action. The game soon started and both of them were drawn into the match. After about an hour Harry went to the bathroom in the bathroom provided in the box and sat down in between Ginny’s legs.

  
Ginny smiled, as this was what she wanted, she started to kiss his neck, keeping her eyes on the game. Her hands wandered over his chest down towards the hem. She tucked her hands underneath the shirt and started to rub his chest again, Harry moaned and Ginny leaned up to his ear.

 

“Happy Birthday Babe.” She whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe. Harry just moaned. Ginny grinned and started to talk.

  
“What do you want from me, Harry Babe?” She asked in his ear again. “Another blow job or a Hand job?” She asked her hands going to the buttons on his jeans, undoing them and letting her hands slip inside and fondle him. “Or would you prefer me to slid on top of you and let you fuck me?” She continued her hands just holding him and her tongue licking the shell of his ear.

  
“Inside you.” He panted and she grinned against his neck.

  
“Top or bottom?” She continued to tease him, she wanted to wear his control down so he would come easily.

  
“I want you to ride me.” He said and she smirked pushing him away from her so she could pull her jeans off, revealing her thong. HE lifted his ass off of the bed and pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees. Ginny quickly mounted him and moved her thong to the side as she sank down onto him and started to move. Her head was thrown back as she rode her lover hard. She kept at it until he climaxed inside her vagina. She leaned forward and just cuddled with him while they caught their breaths. When she pulled away the turned back to the game to see both seekers racing off after the snitch.

  
Ginny quickly cast a cleaning charm on them both and stood up to put her jeans back on. Harry stood up and he pulled his pants and boxers back up. They both stood cheering on the seekers with Harry’s arms wrapped around Ginny’s waist.

  
The Harpies’ Seeker caught the snitch and won the game, causing Harry to pick her up, turn her around and kiss her senseless. They had just enough time to apparate to the Manor and change; both found that Hermione was already at the restaurant and that she’d set their clothes out on the bed. They hurried and changed into their clothes and Ginny apparated them to the alley near the restaurant; they walked across the street and into the fancy restaurant where Hermione waved at them

  
They ordered they’re food and then Ginny passed Harry her gift. It was a bag that held a multitude of objects including: Harry’s favorite Wizard and Muggle Candy and coupon for sexual acts that he could redeem, and a very nice pair of Emerald cuff links for his dress robes. Harry thanked her with a hug, keeping the fact that they were in a Muggle place in mind. Ginny read his mind and caressed his thigh under the tablecloth. Hermione didn’t have the time to give him hers as their soups came out just then.

  
They ate their soups then Hermione gave him her gift. Her gift was similar to Ginny’s: He had a bunch of Muggle fireworks like Roman Candles and Sparklers so he could play with them at night and he also had another book of sexual favors for Hermione to perform, and in the bottom was a small picture of a baby Harry with the four Marauders and Lilly. Harry teared up at the picture and thanked Hermione with a tight hug. She hugged him back and kisses his neck softly where her head was.

  
He pulled back and they finished their meals. Hermione and Ginny took care of the bill and all three headed to the Alley to apparate back to the manor, Harry thought. When they reached the alley Hermione took off the jacket he was wearing and his tie, handing it to Ginny; Hermione then started to unbutton the top few buttons of his shirt to where the color of his chest peeked through the dusting of chest hair peeking out as well.

  
Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione quickly, before kissing Harry rather seriously. She then spun on the spot and apparated back home.

  
“We’re not going with her?” He asked confused. Hermione just smirked and shook her head, moving close to him and sliding her hands into his back pockets. She leaned up and kissed him hungrily.

  
“Nope, we’ll go home later. Right now you and I are going to go to a Muggle club where we can dance and you can let loose.” She told him nibbling his neck as she spun on the spot. She apparated them to her favorite club. It was designed for their generation, albeit Muggles; with loud thumping bass pouring out the speakers and both alcoholic and nonalcoholic drinks served at the bar.

  
Hermione took Harry to the dance floor and started to grind against him in time to the music. Harry groaned and grabbed her, bringing her ass closer to his cock and she obliged by grinding harder against him. Harry turned her around and his hands held her ass to him as they started to dance. Harry was enjoying himself, more then he thought he would.

  
When they grew tired of dancing for the moment she took him into a side room filled with billiard tables and taught him how to play. They played for a few rounds before giving up their table to another group and they headed to the bar, where they got some drinks. Hermione warned him that this was lighter alcohol content then Firewhiskey, but it didn’t mean he could drink more. He nodded and limited himself to four drinks. When they finished they headed back onto the dance floor. The current song set was a slower tempo and Harry pulled Hermione closer and rested his hands on her ass as they swayed to the beat. Hermione dropped her head onto his shoulder and after a while started to kiss his neck. They pressed together until the only space between them was their legs. Harry could fell himself getting aroused and so could Hermione. When the tempo picked up again she dragged him off the floor and to the bathrooms.  
She used a small charm to reveal the doorway she’d created that afternoon and pulled him in. Harry could still hear the music from the bar proper, perfectly and inside was nicely proportioned with, of course a bed. Hermione pushed him to the bed and started to undress him before removing her dress. She wasn’t wearing a bra, and her panty was an almost gone thong that she also pushed off. She sucked on Harry’s cock to make him hard then let him push into her. She told him that he could go for as long as he wanted and to not worry about if she was getting off. Harry still did that and made sure that it was her fourth orgasm that made him come. They rested in the bed, making out for another half hour before dancing for another hour to the music. When he was ready to go home they returned to the room and apparated home. They changed out of their fancier clothes and into comfy clothes, or no clothes. Ginny and Hermione then dragged Harry out to the back yard and to a new feature: a Quidditch pitch with a complete set of gear.

  
Harry was excited about this gift and took Hermione on a romantic flight before doing the same for Ginny. When they landed they returned to the soft room next to theirs and the girls gave him a total body massage before taking turns mounting him. They rode him until they reached orgasm then switched while the other recovered. Harry gave each girl three orgasms before shooting a little bit of his lead into each of them, because he spurted six times and the just put his sensitive head inside their tunnels every spurt.  
They then headed to bed, all three of them nude. It definitely was Harry’s best birthday ever.


	21. Chapter 21

Months passed. Harry and Ginny helped bring the Cannons to the top of the league, much to the happiness of Ron and his girlfriend. He wanted the team to go to at least the playoffs. His plan was to purpose to her at the final match, whether or not the Cannons were one of the teams playing; it would just be icing on the cake if they were. So the two players lead their team as they prepped for just that possibility. Hermione’s work in the Ministry was progressing slowly, but faster than she had anticipated.  
She was working on getting some more liberties for House Elves. She knew that all out freedom wouldn’t fly, with both the Elves themselves and the Wizards/Witches they worked for. But if they had more liberties; getting paid for the work they did, having days off and not having to work during Holidays, should hopefully make their lives easier. They could choose not to take the new liberties, but the liberties would at least be offered to every Elf.  
The trio’s relationship was stronger than ever. They loved each other and living together showed it. Harry was even thinking of proposing to his girls. He was having simple wedding bands of two materials made; one for each girl, the wedding bands would wind around the engagement ring with the two other materials. Harry’s would be the braided material. He just hoped that they would say yes. He started out slow, by giving his girls part of the bands as promise rings. Ginny’s band was white gold, while Hermione had the rose gold. The pieces would weave together to form the braid with minimal help and so Harry felt confident giving them out in pieces.  
One day, Ron stuck his head in the Floo to ask to see the three of them. All three said yes, and started to make a little extra food for Ron and his girl. He came alone, and his smile was so large, it split his face.  
“I asked her!” He told them and they all knew what he was talking about. “I couldn’t wait until the final match; I just had to ask her now. She said yes!” He told them and Harry shook his hand while Hermione and Ginny gave him a hug. Emily came through, having been slightly farther away from the house then Ron.  
“You couldn’t wait until I made it here to tell them?” She asked him, seeing that he already told the trio, not that she looked angry; in fact she had a beautiful smile on her face. He just smiled and kissed her, she responded, the smile still on her face. The three girls then headed into the sitting room to talk about how Ron proposed to her; they wanted to hear every little detail, like girls were apt to like to hear. Ron and Harry stayed behind to make the drinks and prepare the plates with lunch.  
“I thought you wanted to wait until the final match?” Harry asked and Ron grinned sheepishly, though his ears didn’t turn red, just his cheeks.  
“I couldn’t wait. I wanted it to be perfect and I thought that meant planned, but one day I just asked her and said I didn’t know what she wanted for a ring. So the next day we went out and she picked her ring. It was already her size so I bought it then and there and when we made it back to my flat, I got down on one knee and asked her properly. I think this idea was better.” Ron told him and Harry nodded before grabbing his girls’ drinks while Ron grabbed his fiancé’s and the two headed into the sitting room, they served the girls before dashing back to the kitchen to retrieve their plates and cups. Ron and Emily took the loveseat and Harry took the spot in between his girls and the five of them chatted until they had to leave to make it to their dinner reservations. The trio sent them off with a round of hugs and handshakes between the two of them and the trio.  
The next week was spent with Harry and Ginny training with their team for their quarter final match. The match was a hard match and Harry was grateful for their coach slowing them down in practice otherwise they might not have made it through the match. Their opponents were still unused to the Cannons actually doing well, and they let Ginny get an early lead while Harry scoured the field for the snitch. They won 210 to 30 and would face the Wimbourne Wasps the next week in their Semi-final match.  
That match was easier; the players ignored their couch’s orders, confident that they could beat two rookie players; after all they had already beaten them earlier in the season. This caused the Cannons to run the score up, taking advantage of the other team’s cockiness and they ended up winning 450 to 10. The press was going nuts; they couldn’t believe that two rookie players were slowly correcting a losing streak that had lasted more than a hundred years; if only for a single season. They would clamor to both Harry and Ginny after their matches. Both of them made sure to say that it was a team effort and that the win was in no way shape or form solely because of them. It was a partial truth, after all Harry was the team’s only seeker so all the victories were in part due to him catching the snitch. They had a week off while the World Cup Stadium was cleaned up for the final match and to give both teams some rest before the hardest match of the season.  
The only work they had to do for that week was study the paperwork on the Harpies, the team they were facing in the Finals. They didn’t have any team practices and had to self-regulate workouts to stay in shape. This meant Seeker Duels for Harry against Ginny and Charlie who had come to see his sister and the Quidditch Final. For Ginny she went against her brothers and Harry, in the Burrow’s orchard while Harry, Bill and Charlie went against like other Chasers and George picked up his Beater gear to help his little sister, hitting both teams.  
This light week also meant spending time with Hermione as a trio and one-on-one, making sure she knew that she was special too. She was glad of the attention, especially when Emily asked Ginny to be one of her bridesmaids because she needed that one girl to match all of Ron’s brothers and Harry. The main planning for the Wedding would be after the Final match as both bride and groom to be wanted to focus on the match before focusing on the wedding that would take place before the end of the summer. Harry learned that the first meeting was to be between: Emily, her bridesmaids, her mother and Molly and would take most of the day to start with weekend meetings every weekend with a few in the middle of the week to get everything done. So Harry made a plan to spend the whole day with Hermione, giving her special attention while Ginny helped her brother.  
Finally the day of the match arrived, and though the match itself wasn’t until sundown, both Harry and Ginny were up early to attend a last minute team meeting before a light warm up and practice on the field. They broke for a quick lunch with Hermione before hitting the play books and team paperwork one last time for the season.  
All starting players and the reserve teams were given a massage to loosen their muscles before going and dressing in their team robes. Harry and Ginny took a quiet moment to sneak to the showers and kiss each other, that had been their good luck charm as they won each match they played when they took this time and lost the two times they didn’t in the middle of the season.  
The 14 players, starters for each team, grabbed their brooms before heading off to the field while the reserve players sat next to their coach. Harry and Ginny knew that Hermione was sitting with the rest of the Weasley’s in the top box with Ludo and Kingsley and other members of the Order. The League decided to honor this first season after the end of the war to honor the fallen and the other fighters. Donation stations were set up all around the field, the money would go to the affected families to help them get back on their feet and pay any expenses being displaced may have caused.  
Harry and Ginny, along with the other Quidditch players who had played with them in Hogwarts were big proponents of this idea and this was another instance where Harry’s fame came in handy; he didn’t even have to propose the idea, the big-wigs agreed without hearing the carefully planned and worded proposal Hermione put together for them. They all had done WWN spot promoting the fundraiser, and other groups had joined in: WWN had a station at their headquarters, and so did Quality Quidditch Supplies as did the Ministry and WWW.  
Ludo was the match’s commentator and he kept up the pre-ceremony up by giving history on the teams, their players and their coaches and interjecting word about the stations around the Stadium. Finally it was time to announce the teams and he introduced the Holyhead Harpies first, justifying it with ladies first and they were all ladies. Then he introduced the Chudley Cannons, his voice astonished as he read the names finishing with Harry’s.   
They started the protocol by shaking everyone’s hands in the beginning before standing opposite their counterparts, while the two Beater Captains stood in front of their team. The Referee was introduced and he shook hands with all 14 players before letting them mount the brooms again. All 15 of them took a lap around the stadium before hovering in center field with the ref in the middle.  
The ref levitated the trunk of balls up from the ground and he released the Bludgers, they started soaring around the field, knowing the match hadn’t begun yet. He checked his gloved hand before releasing the catch hiding the snitch from casual view. He pressed a vein near the center and watched as it unfurled its wings before taking off, circling Harry and his counterpart before racing off, quickly disappearing in the sky. The ref then picked up the Quaffle and levitated the trunk back down where a witch raced out and grabbed it bringing it back to the sidelines. The ref tossed the Quaffle up before dropping low and flying off as the six Chasers soared forward to catch the red ball, beginning the game.  
The Harpies seemed to be trying to soften him up whenever they could, but he’d been prepared for it and easily dodged the Bludgers they pelted towards him. The three Chasers decided to switch up who was assistant, play maker and scorer every single play to keep the Harpies on their toes and keep the Beaters focus on Harry while The Cannons focused on the other Chasers and the Keeper when the Quaffle was in range.  
Their efforts and a harsh season for the Harpies caused them to slip in their defenses letting a Chaser score the first goal on Trish. It was downhill for the Harpies as far as the score went. Trish was feeling mighty sore as both Cannon Beaters hit both Bludgers towards her whenever she went to guard a hoop, ending in a deliberate miss, sending her into the other and allowing the Quaffle to enter the hoop; scoring for the Cannons.  
So it was up to their team Seeker to catch the snitch while the score was still low enough for them to win the match and the Cup. But Harry didn’t let that happen, leading his counterpart into the attacks her own Beaters sent at him, causing her own collisions with the Bludgers and her losing her edge.  
Finally the Cannons did the unthinkable; they pulled ahead by more the 150 points and Harry laid off searching for the snitch to help run interference with the other team, helping the score gap to increase. His counterpart kept searching for the elusive Snitch and Harry kept her in his periphery the entire time. She was on the newest Nimbus broom, as were the rest of her team, but Harry was on a Firebolt and so when five hours into the match she took off in a dive, Harry checked to make sure it was the snitch before racing off to head her off, using the all of the speed he could get from the, still, much faster broom.  
He caught up to her quickly and dodged a Bludger sent his way by Gwenog Jones by rolling like a sloth while rolling the broom underneath the broom of his counterpart, who was unable to dodge quick enough and got hit with the Bludger, slowing her down enough to let Harry pass her and sweep the snitch up in his hand; giving the Cannons their first Cup win in over a Century by over 300 points. Harry handed the snitch to the Referee before landing with the rest of his team who took a few celebratory minutes down on the pitch before turning to the Harpies and shaking their hands before all 14 of them shook hands with the Referee.  
The Cannons then took to their brooms to perform a couple laps around the pitch while the Harpies changed into clean robes and headed up to the Top Box while the Cannons changed. The Harpies shook hands with Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Kinglsey before Ludo’s hand as the second place cup and winnings were delivered to the Top Box. A Donations stand was also brought in and Glynnis Griffiths, Coach and Manager for the Holyhead Harpies, took half of the prize bag and dropped into the Donation stand. They shook everyone’s hands again as the left the Box, while the Cannons came in from the other end. The same procedure happened with the Cannons; they were awarded the Champion trophy and a larger bag. They only difference was the manager handed out every players’ portion in front of the audience and everyone took part of their portion and put it in the donation stand. Harry and Ginny put their entire portion in, not needed or wanting the money.  
They all headed out as a team before heading back to the locker rooms and changing out of their Quidditch robes and into normal clothes. Harry and Ginny headed home to meet up with Hermione, and the Weasley family to celebrate while the team headed out to a large party.  
The family partied long into the night before Bill, Fleur and Charlie (who was staying with them instead of his parents) left to crash into bed for a few hours before the homeowners had to head to the Bank. That was the cue for the others who didn’t live at the Burrow to either crash in their rooms there: George and Percy and of course Arthur and Molly, or to head to their own homes; everyone else headed to their own homes.  
Harry and Ginny were starting to feel the match catch up to them, so Hermione sent them with a glass of wine to the hot tub outside to watch the stars while the hot water and the pounding jets did their job. She joined them, of course and started to rub and massage Harry’s back and shoulders while he did the same to Ginny.  
When they were all relaxed they collapsed into bed and slept; their NC-17 celebration would have to wait until tomorrow.


	22. 22

They had their special celebration the next day. They had a quick, passionate and beautiful orgasm(s) the next morning before eating a quick breakfast and sending Hermione off to work for the morning. Harry and Ginny had the day off, except for a dinner with the team and their sponsors that evening; so they went back to bed after taking a restorative potion that the House Elves made for the two of them. They slept until Hermione came back.  
At some point during the morning both her lovers had shed the few clothes they had pulled on when she left, and now were both naked, and Hermione stripped out of her own clothes and crawled into the bed, waking them both up. She soothed them back to sleep, saying she could use a refreshing nap herself. And they curled back up together in their spots.  
Harry was of course in the middle with Ginny on his left and Hermione on his right. He had each arm around his girls’ shoulders and they hand their legs entwined on top of his and their hands on his chest fingers also entwined. Their heads resting on his shoulder with their foreheads on his neck, feeling his pulse there, all three sighed in contentment before falling back asleep.  
They slept for another hour then spent the rest of their afternoon in a lazy atmosphere; sharing soft kisses, tender caresses and laughter as they basked in their love for each other. It culminated in Harry pushing into Hermione from the back while the brunette ate out Ginny, her ass hanging in the air, looking delicious and shag-able. Ginny had both hands on Hermione’s head, keeping her lips and tongue on her pussy, Hermione hand her hands on Ginny, one hand pumping three fingers in and out of her while the other one played with her breasts, and Harry had one hand on Ginny’s other breast and the other on Hermione’s clit, rubbing it in smooth, tight circles.   
Ginny came first, her eyes rolling back into her head as Hermione held down her rolling hips with both hands and lapped up the juices that were pouring out of the Redhead. When Ginny was ‘clean’ and had come back down to Earth Harry pulled Hermione up and she rested her head on his shoulders as he grabbed her hips in both hands and pushed in and out of her. Hermione threw her hands and arms behind her and wrapped one around Harry’s neck, her hand rubbing his scalp in encouragement. Ginny smiled at the pleasure on Hermione’s face at the feeling of Harry deep inside her and his lips on her neck. Ginny got on her knees and kissed Hermione’s lips her hands on her hips helping Harry to push and pull Hermione onto and off of his cock. Hermione came quickly with the stimulation, and she slumped against Ginny while her weight was supported by Harry. They two of them lowered her body to the mattress to let her come back down from her release. Ginny grabbed Harry’s neck and pulled him into a kiss as she fell back on the bed, him landing on top of her. They continued to kiss as his hand slid down to play with her clit, causing juices to flood her opening.  
Harry then coated himself in her juices before slipping into her opening, her moan stirring Hermione. Harry grabbed her knees and held them apart as he used his powerful muscles to push in and out of Ginny, with Ginny meeting his thrusts. Ginny had her own hands on her breasts, pinching and rolling her nipples adding to her pleasure. Hermione felt wetness flood her again and leaned over to kiss Ginny, one hand playing with her hard little clit and Harry’s balls. She then needed release again and sat her pussy down on Ginny’s face. Her hands pushed Ginny’s away and started playing with Ginny’s breasts, and Ginny took over holding her own legs and let Harry get close enough to play with her clit and kiss Hermione. The girls came again simultaneously their keens of pleasure ringing, well Ginny’s was muffled by Hermione’s pussy. Harry came into Ginny, her clamping muscles bringing him over the edge, though he didn’t lose any hardness and he rolled to the side and Hermione mounted him, telling him to let go and let her have some of his warm seed; so he did and they collapsed in the reverse of their spots.  
Ginny and Harry then had to shower and get dressed for the team dinner, Hermione followed as she was their guest along with Ron. Ron knew he wasn’t to make a big deal of the trio’s relationship as the reporter’s there would have a field day with them and they didn’t want that quite yet. Ron pointed out that he wouldn’t if only because he would be surrounded by his favorite team and have bragging rights about the dinner to Emily.  
The girls dressed in simple black gowns and Harry in simple black dress robes. He had finished first and heard the door ring. He made it down the stairs in time to see Ron being lead into the sitting room by one of the elves. Ron was wearing matching dress robes with a Cannons pin on his lapel. Harry just smiled before pouring four glasses of Firewhiskey from them all before leaving. Hermione was down the stairs next, her black dress long sleeved but with no back; bare skin from her neck to her lower back exposed, and Harry could see a hint of her black thong. The dress had a low neckline and Harry could see some of the marks he and Ginny made that afternoon. Also he saw her own Cannon’s pendant in the form of a necklace that landed just above one of the marks.  
He moved to her and kissed her gently before handing her one of the unclaimed glasses and she moved to take the seat next to him, revealing a thigh length slit in the dress. Her legs were bare of any form of hose or stockings and Harry rested his free hand on her bare knee as they all sipped their drink while waiting for Ginny.  
Ginny’s dress was also long sleeved, but if featured a dip in the front, revealing the sides of her breasts, and a few love bites around the edges; and a dip in the back to match. She had her hair softly curled and half swept up away from her face. Harry and Hermione gulped and Ron shook his head while the other two got up to greet their lover. She pounded her glass and the four of them were off.  
The dinner was held in a quiet banquet hall and the food was delicious. Harry and Ginny were quiet, while Hermione talked regulations with some of the players and Ron chatted Cannons’ Trivia with a few others. After Dessert had been cleared the manager and the sponsors stood and gave speeches about an impressive season and not to let it go to their heads, but also not to go back to where they had been before this season.  
Then their champion rings were handed out along with a set of champion pins. Copies of the trophy were handed out to each player on both teams and to the manager and the major sponsors of the team. Then they were done. The trio apparated with Ron to his and Emily’s flat near Diagon Alley, the ministry and the hospital. They sat and had a night cap with the soon to be wed couple before handing out the champion pins to the lifelong Cannons fans. They also passed on season tickets for next season. Both Harry and Ginny had a year left on their rookie contracts with the Cannons.  
They returned home and changed into sweats and lounged in the viewing room reading books or magazines. Hermione seemed to be absorbed in her book and Ginny got up to use the rest room, Harry met her outside the doors.  
“I know you have that meeting for the wedding tomorrow, and Ron says that the boys aren’t needed for this one, so I was thinking of spending the day with Hermione, show her she’s special.” He told her and Ginny smiled at him and kissed him before switching places with him and letting him use the room and returning to Hermione and her book.  
An hour later they all decided it was time to go to bed. Well Hermione didn’t want to, and the others said that she could stay and read some more if she wanted, but they hadn’t heard her turn a page in a while and they had heard her yawn. That convinced her to follow her lovers to bed. They readied for bed and curled up in their usual spots before kissing each other softly and falling asleep.


End file.
